


Маленькая афера с большими последствиями

by SashaAoev



Category: Only the brave, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaAoev/pseuds/SashaAoev
Summary: О том, что такое "семья", и что конец - это часть пути.





	Маленькая афера с большими последствиями

**Author's Note:**

> Мы здесь для того, чтобы стать воспоминанием наших детей.
> 
>  
> 
> Бета - Danya-K  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/92277

Что было до

Первая встреча

— О. Мой. Бог. На три часа, Роуди.  
— Нет, — веско обрубает тот.  
— Ты только посмотри на него! Черт! Решение перейти в старшую школу Ист Вэнд было самым лучшим в моей жизни!  
— Нельзя гадить там, где ешь, Тони.  
Тони скидывает рюкзак и садится на газон, приглашающе похлопывает рядом с собой.  
— Итак… Мы в старшей школе! Сегодня наш первый день, и мы не имеем права облажаться.  
— Если ты подкатишь к тому парню, мы очень даже облажаемся, — флегматично отвечает Роуди, выуживая из своего рюкзака ланч-бокс.  
— Только не говори, что тебе ланч мама собрала.  
— А что такого? Ты сам обожаешь сэндвичи, приготовленные моей мамой!  
— Это же просто дно, Роудс. Тебе что, пять? — И, немного помолчав, Тони любопытно заглядывает через плечо друга в коробку: — С тунцом?  
— С тунцом.  
— И с фирменным соусом?  
— Да. — Роуди, воздев очи горе, протягивает половинку сэндвича Тони.  
Тем временем объект интереса Тони подходит к группе старшеклассников и обнимает миниатюрную шатенку. Девушка одаривает парня поцелуем в щеку.  
— Ну что, будущие король и королева выпускного, уже придумали наряды? — спрашивает одна из девушек.  
— О, Стив будет просто шикарно смотреться в темном ультрамариновом. А я думаю обратить внимание на лиловый. Да, дорогой?  
— Конечно, родная. Как скажешь, так и поступим.  
Глядя на компанию старшеклассников, Тони и Роуди приканчивают свои сэндвичи.  
— Упс, Тоунс, он не в твоей лиге, — посмеивается Роуди, отряхивая с джинсов крошки.  
— Погоди-погоди. Это он еще не испытал на себе силу моей мощной харизмы, — не унывает Тони.

Вторая встреча

На большом экране видно, как квотербек команды-хозяев поля дает пас.  
— Тони, он же ходячее клише. Квотербек школьной команды по футболу, встречается с лидером команды поддержки и с девяносто девяти процентной точностью обладатель титула короля выпускного бала. — Роуди говорит, набив рот соленой кукурузой.  
— Зато какое клише! Ты только посмотри на него. — Тони тычет пальцем в бегущую фигуру квотербека, через секунду того погребает под грудой тел соперников. — Номер десятый, вперед!  
Тони вопит и топает ногами, дергая себя за футболку с десяткой на спине и надписью «Роджерс».  
Черлидерши начинают что-то выплясывать на краю поля, выкрикивая подходящую случаю речевку. Тони буквально месяц назад исполнилось четырнадцать, на каникулах ему удалось поцеловаться с настоящим парнем «по-взрослому», расставить точки над «i» в щекотливом вопросе своей ориентации (по крайней мере, на свой собственный взгляд, Тони расставил все точки над «i»), он перешел в старшую школу и, кажется, встретил ту самую любовь. Первую, о которой все всегда вспоминают с улыбкой и называют самой волшебной. Жизнь складывалась весьма удачно, и Тони был всем своим четырнадцатилетним сердцем уверен в том, что впереди его ждут только удачные приключения.

Стив покидает раздевалку последним. Впрочем, как и всегда. Прежде чем уйти, он внимательно осматривает все скамьи, шкафчики и, разумеется, находит несколько забытых вещей своих игроков. Роджерс распихивает мелкие находки по карманам своей форменной куртки, убирает брошенный мимо урны мусор и выходит из раздевалки, предварительно выключив верхний свет.  
В коридоре тихо и пусто, вся команда давно ушла отмечать победу. Тренер все свои слова сказал, болельщики поздравили, так что… Ан нет! От стены отлипает парень и улыбается, глядя на Стива снизу вверх. Роджерс улыбается в ответ.  
— Все уже ушли.  
— Я тебя жду.  
— Вот как… И почему ждешь? — Стив приглядывается к собеседнику внимательнее. Нет, точно не знакомы. К тому же это однозначно не ученик выпускного класса. Возможно, у мальчика задание написать репортаж в школьную газету или еще что-то подобное. Стив, конечно, дьявольски устал, но он человек ответственный, так что отлынивать не будет.  
— Хотел поздравить с победой. — Тони пожимает плечами под безразмерной футболкой с номером Роджерса.  
— Спасибо. — Стив улыбается и делает жест рукой, предлагая мальчику следовать на выход со стадиона. — Уже довольно поздно. Поговорим по пути?  
— О чем поговорим? — кокетливо спрашивает Старк, ненавязчиво беря Стива под руку.  
— Ты не ради репортажа здесь? — Стив не отнимает руки и не выглядит обеспокоенным или выбитым из колеи действиями Тони, так что тот принимает вежливость за поощрение своего флирта.  
— Нет, я здесь ради тебя, — просто отвечает Тони и толкает Стива локтем в бок, не выпуская его руки.  
— Вот значит как. — Стив негромко смеется. Этот мальчик кажется ему довольно забавным. И он не видит ничего плохого в том, чтобы довести мальчишку до автобусной остановки, все равно команда отмечать начала без него.  
Тони останавливается на выходе из стадиона и внимательно смотрит на Стива, тот вопросительно смотрит в ответ. Они стоят напротив друг друга. Рука Тони все еще цепляется за локоть Роджерса. Белый яркий свет падает на них сверху, здесь очень тихо, но на улице где-то вдали сигналят машины. Из кармана куртки Стива торчит чей-то носок. Тони машинально протягивает руку и заталкивает носок поглубже в карман и делает шаг вплотную к Стиву, который продолжает стоять не двигаясь.  
В тот самый момент как Тони тянется к Стиву за поцелуем, тот отшатывается и бьет его по лицу. Старк сначала видит брызнувшую на куртку Стива кровь и только потом чувствует боль.  
— О черт! Прости! — слышится ошарашенный голос Роджерса, прежде чем в голове Тони остается только гул, и стена вдруг оказывается под каким-то странным углом.  
«Ах да, я же упал», — отвлеченно думает Старк, прежде чем потерять сознание.

Третья встреча

Тони открывает глаза и издает стон вселенской скорби.  
— Эй, приятель? — раздается слева. — Ты как?  
— По мне словно танк проехал. Раз десять. — Тони поворачивает голову, его тут же начинает немилосердно тошнить, но он мужественно терпит. — Стив?!  
— Да. Мне так жаль, что я тебя ударил. — Роджерс выглядит как побитый тапком щенок. — Это я от неожиданности, прости.  
— Не хило ты меня приложил.  
Старк в больничной палате, у него намертво загипсован и заклеен нос, из-за чего голос гнусавый. Кажется, у него в ноздрях турунды. Лицо, скорее всего, отекло до безобразия. А еще у него сотрясение.  
— Прости, — покаянно повторяет Стив. — Как-то не думал, что ты собираешься меня поцеловать.  
— И что же ты такого подумал, что так врезал мне?  
Стив пожимает плечами и трет затылок.  
— Ты бы хоть предупредил, что ли…  
— В следующий раз так и сделаю. Заранее официальное письмо напишу. Дорогой Стив Роджерс! Не будете ли вы против, если в седьмом часу второго четверга в мае этого года я вас поцелую? Так пойдет?  
Стив смеется и качает головой, затем становится снова серьезен.  
— Я не гей. Прости, приятель. Но я ничего против гомосексуалов не имею, так что… Может, будем дружить? — Стив протягивает руку.  
Тони протягивает руку в ответ. Они обмениваются крепким рукопожатием, и Старк со всем черным подростковым отчаянием думает, что он так и не поцеловал Стива.  
И теперь никогда не поцелует.

Что случилось потом

Тони снимает галстук и убирает его в карман, закатывает рукава рубашки до локтя и расслабленно опирается о барную стойку.  
— Водку со льдом. — Тони хлопает ладонью по стойке и демонстрирует бармену скрученную купюру.  
Когда Старк берет готовый заказ, он случайно задевает вставшего рядом мужчину. Немного водки выплескивается на брюки незнакомца.  
— Ох, черт. Прости, дружище. — Тони поспешно хватает лежащую рядом бумажную салфетку и принимается промакивать пятно, но, подняв глаза на потерпевшего, замирает.  
— Да не стоит беспокоиться. — Мужчина отодвигается от навязчивой помощи.  
— Стив? Стив Роджерс? — севшим голосом уточняет Тони.  
— Эм… да, — осторожно отвечает тот и тут же переключает свое внимание на бармена. — Пиво, пожалуйста. Светлое.  
— Охренеть, это действительно ты! — Старк отставляет свой бокал. — Не узнал?  
— Простите, но нет. — Роджерс вежливо улыбается и терпеливо ждет свое пиво.  
— Да брось! Я Тони, — не дождавшись реакции, уточняет. — Тони Старк.  
Стив делает глоток пива, задумчиво причмокивает, затем его лицо озаряется широкой улыбкой.  
— Да ладно?! Тони? — Стив отставляет бутылку с пивом и привлекает Тони к себе для крепких объятий. — Тебя просто не узнать!  
— Да ну?  
— Ты выглядишь… взрослым, — смеется Стив, отодвигаясь.  
— Ну еще бы. Двадцать лет прошло, Роджерс. Еще бы я не выглядел взрослым. — Тони хмыкает, огладив себя по бородке. — А вот ты не особо-то и изменился.  
— Двадцать лет прошло. Всяко я изменился. — Стив пожимает плечами. — Чем занимаешься?  
— Кроме того, что таскаюсь по барам?  
Стив опирается о стойку и вопросительно смотрит на Тони.  
— Ты здесь один или…  
— С командой. — Стив мотнул головой в сторону окна, где за столиком собралась большая компания. — Но думаю, они не будут против, если ты к нам присоединишься, конечно, если у тебя есть возможность.  
— С командой, — повторяет Тони, улыбаясь. — Ты всегда был командным игроком. И да, я буду рад к вам присоединиться.  
— Хватай тогда свою выпивку и пошли. — Стив направляется в сторону столика. — Минутку внимания! Это Тони. Мой старый школьный друг. Садись, Тони.  
За столом повисает недолгая тишина, пока только присоединившийся занимает место рядом со Стивом. Здесь довольно тесно, так что приходится сидеть вплотную друг к другу, и Тони плотно притирается к Роджерсу бедром. Не то чтобы Старк против…  
— Итак, слева направо: Клинт, Таша, Баки, Тор, Сэм и Скотт. Знакомься, это команда «Гранитная гора».  
— И Кэп. — Единственная девушка в этой компании тычет пальцем в Стива.  
— Ну и да, я — Кэп. По бумагам я командир, но на деле нянька для всей этой компании. — Стив салютует бутылкой.  
— А вместе мы самый крутой спецотряд пожарных во всей Аризоне! — Тот, кого назвали Клинтом, поднимает свою бутылку.  
— Самый крутой спецотряд во всех Штатах, — негромко отвечает Баки.  
— Гранитная гора! — низким рокочущим басом начинает Тор, и все остальные подхватывают.  
На пару секунд Тони боится за сохранность своего слуха.  
Когда гвалт стихает, Старк присвистывает.  
— Круто.  
— А теперь мы ждем компрометирующих подробностей из школьных дней нашего Кэпа. — Скотт подпирает щеку кулаком и подается вперед.  
— Пожалуй, самая компрометирующая вещь — это то, что он отправил меня в нокаут где-то на второй минуте нашего знакомства.  
— Оу…  
— Да ладно!  
— Однако…  
— Я провалялся в больнице со сломанным носом и сотрясением неделю. Но Стив ходил ко мне каждый день, так мы и подружились. И были не разлей вода до выпускного Стива.  
— Тони поступил в старшую школу, когда я уже был в выпускном классе, — уточняет Стив.  
Спустя три бутылки пива для Стива и четыре бокала водки со льдом для Тони Роджерсу наконец удается увести тему со своей персоны. Оказывается, у Тони в запасе несметное количество историй со школьных времен.  
— Значит, Аризона? — негромко спрашивает Тони, когда все остальные увлекаются разговором между собой.  
— Аризона. Родина жены. — Стив демонстрирует обручальное кольцо на пальце. — А ты не в браке?  
— Нет. Как-то не срослось пока. — Тони с преувеличенным вниманием изучает тающие кубики льда в своем бокале. — Дети?  
— Двое, — с гордостью отвечает Стив, отставляет пиво и выуживает из кармана куртки бумажник, раскрывает его, демонстрируя фото. — Питер и Молли.  
— Молли вся в тебя, а Питер видимо в мать пошел, — отмечает Тони, глядя на семейное фото. — А детки у тебя взрослые совсем!  
— Да… Мы с Полой поженились рано. Питу уже шестнадцать, а Молли девять.  
— Чем жена занимается?  
— Она кондитер. — Стив убирает бумажник и негромко добавляет: — Была кондитером. Ее не стало три года назад. Онкология.  
— Мне жаль. — Тони протягивает руку и похлопывает Стива по сжатому кулаку. — Тяжело, наверное, одному с детьми?  
— Мы — команда. — Стив улыбается и, раскрыв ладонь, ненадолго удерживает руку Тони в своей, затем отстраняется и берется за бутылку. — И вполне со всем справляемся.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Так чем ты занимаешься? — Откашлявшись, Стив переводит тему.  
— Я технический директор. Ничего примечательного.  
— Всякий труд благороден, — наставительно отвечает Роджерс, катая бутылку между ладонями. — В Вашингтоне?  
— Нет. В Малибу. Здесь… по делу.  
— В Малибу, — задумчиво повторяет за ним Стив. — Ни разу не бывал.  
— Будет повод теперь заехать. Жду в гости. — Тони пихает Роджерса в бок локтем и подмигивает.  
— Может, и заеду. Не обещаю. А в какой компании ты технический директор? Вдруг слышал.  
— Ну, может, и слышал, — неохотно тянет Тони.  
— И в какой же? — не отстает Стив.  
— В «СоларСити».  
— Да ладно! Как тебя одного в такие места пускают! — восклицает Стив. — С ума сойти! «СоларСити». Надо же…  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
— Это компания знаменитая, не я же. Так что… И не в такие места хожу.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что встретимся. — Роджерс касается бутылкой края стакана Тони. — За это и выпьем. Могли бы и до конца жизни ни разу не пересечься.  
— И как же славно, что этого не приключилось, — подытоживает Тони.

Спустя пару часов, когда все уже рассаживаются по подъехавшим такси, Тони все же решается и, не давая себе времени засомневаться, стучится в окошко отделяющее водителя от пассажиров.  
— Хэй! Есть ручка? — торопливо окликает он водителя. — Спасибо. Стив! Это мой личный номер. Вдруг надумаешь заехать в Калифорнию. Ну или, может, решишь показать мне Большой Каньон.  
Старк не имеет в виду ничего такого пошлого, хоть и прозвучало, на его взгляд, двусмысленно. Однако, никто ничего не заметил.  
— А, ладно. Спасибо. — Роджерс кивает Тони и убирает визитку в карман. Он хочет тоже оставить свой номер, но вся команда уже расселась по машинам и ждет только его. Так что Стив торопливо машет Тони на прощание и садится в автомобиль. Старк провожает взглядом отъезжающее такси и вздрагивает, когда его торопит водитель.  
— Надеюсь, мы встретимся не через двадцать лет.

Через два месяца у Тони раздается звонок с неизвестного номера.  
— Не помешал?  
— Стив? — уточняет Старк, тщательно скрывая радость в голосе.  
— Да! Спасибо, что узнал. Было бы чертовски неловко напоминать и объяснять, как ко мне попал твой номер.  
— Я не был настолько пьян в тот раз. — Старк откидывается на спинку офисного кресла и начинает вращаться на нем, глядя в панорамное окно кабинета. — Боже, прозвучало, словно мы переспали.  
В ответ раздается смех, который тут же обрывается.  
— Тони, я попал в весьма щекотливое положение и не знаю… не знаю, что делать. Подумал… я подумал, может, у тебя есть возможность свести меня с хорошим адвокатом. Тут в Силверборне с этим довольно туго.  
— А что случилось?  
— Так и не объяснишь. Сможем встретиться, скажем, в эти выходные?  
— Конечно! Никаких проблем. — Тони накручивает на палец галстук, затем отпускает и принимается разглаживать его у себя на груди.  
— Спасибо, — очень искренне выдыхает Стив в трубку.  
— Я еще ничего не сделал.  
— Все равно спасибо. Тогда до встречи?  
— Да, Роджерс. До встречи.  
Тони нажимает отбой и кладет телефон на стол, некоторое время продолжает вертеться на стуле, пытаясь догадаться, что же такое стряслось у Стива, что тому потребовался адвокат. Так ничего и не придумав правдоподобного, Старк погружается в рабочую рутину.

Стив нервничает. Он без конца поглядывает на часы, хотя точно знает, что пришел сильно заранее до условленного времени, и Тони еще не опаздывает. Однако, нервозность его растет с каждой минутой. Стив допивает свой кофе, просит официантку повторить заказ и, устав гипнотизировать дверь в кафе, принимается играть в паззл на смартфоне.  
— Привет!  
Стив так отвлекся, что вздрагивает, когда Старк плюхается напротив.  
— Я вроде не опоздал. — Тони многозначительно смотрит на пустую чашку Стива с подсохшими следами от молочной пенки по краям.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Я добрался быстрее, чем планировал. — Стив улыбается и откладывает телефон. — Возьмешь что-нибудь?  
— Да, ужасно хочу есть.  
За столом повисает молчание, пока Тони погружен в изучение меню.  
Сделав заказ, он барабанит пальцами по столешнице и вопросительно смотрит на Стива, который все никак не решится начать разговор о своем деле.  
— Стив, что бы там у тебя ни стряслось, я попытаюсь помочь, правда. Но пока ты молчишь, а я не знаю, в чем дело…  
— Да-да, я понимаю. — Роджерс трет затылок ладонью, растрепав себе волосы. — Просто история приключилась со мной такая… нелепая в чем-то. Но она… она может лишить моих детей страховых выплат в случае моей гибели, а ты ведь знаешь, что я тушу пожары на открытой местности. В любой момент что-то может пойти не так и…  
— Что-то не так со страховкой? — уточняет Тони, когда Стив беспомощно замолкает на середине фразы и так и не доканчивает ее.  
— Да. До совершеннолетия детей, в моем случае до совершеннолетия Питера как старшего ребенка, получателем всех выплат значилась Пола. Как моя супруга. Когда ее не стало, мне дали год для смены бенефициара, но я… я проворонил все сроки.  
— И теперь твои дети останутся ни с чем в случае твоей смерти, — договаривает Тони. — Это очень безответственно с твоей стороны, Роджерс. Я понимаю, ты скорбел. Это было черное время, но речь идет о твоих детях. Возможно, родственники… Ясно. — Старк понимает ответ по тому, как отрицательно мотает головой Стив. — Близкие друзья, кому можно доверить такое?  
— Все мои близкие друзья отправляются со мной в огонь. Других людей, кто стопроцентно не бросит моих детей и позаботится о них после моей смерти, я не знаю.  
— Ладно… Я, конечно, поспрашиваю. Есть у меня парочка знакомых адвокатов по таким делам и даже один настоящий страховой агент. Думаю, что-нибудь придумаем. Да, что-нибудь придумаем, Стив. Не унывай. — Тони одобряюще сжимает плечо Стива, наклонившись к нему через стол. — А теперь давай-ка пообедаем.  
— Есть еще одна сложность, — совсем тихо произносит Стив, глядя исключительно на свои сложенные в замок руки.  
— Ну что еще?  
— Все сроки вышли, и я узнал о положении дел от своего шефа. Мне дали месяц, чтобы найти нового бенефициара, иначе страховку отзовут вовсе.  
— Разве это законно?!  
Стив пожимает плечами и поднимает глаза на ошеломленного Тони.  
— Поэтому я решился попросить помощи у тебя. Мы не виделись уже очень давно, но я правда в отчаянии. Понимаю, что сам все это допустил. Но что теперь жалеть… Нужно как-то решать вопрос.  
— Стив, у тебя нет подружки? Три года прошло и…  
— Нет. — По тому, как резко обрубает его Стив, Старк понимает, что не стоит заводить эту тему.  
— Ладно. Новый брак бы все значительно упростил. Ну что-нибудь придумаем. Я потолкую со специалистами.  
— Тони, нужно решить вопрос к следующему вторнику.  
— Через три дня?! — Старк так шокирован, что давится тостом.  
Откашлявшись, он снова вскрикивает:  
— Через три дня?! Роджерс, твою мать!  
— Прости.  
— Это не у меня ты должен просить прощения! А у своих детей! Потому что их папочка-оболтус горазд только в огонь прыгать! А не башкой своей думать!  
Но кричать теперь бесполезно. С этим действительно нужно срочно что-то делать, и Тони, обреченно вздохнув, трет лицо ладонями.  
— Ну что теперь поделаешь… Попробуем найти лазейки. Сможешь задержаться в Малибу?  
— Да, конечно.  
Тони кивает и возвращается к своим тостам.

Стив гуляет по ночным улицам города, не в силах заснуть, и в то же время он не может сидеть в четырех стенах безликого номера в отеле. Когда Тони ему звонит, уже далеко за полночь, и Стив ощущает себя настолько загнанным в угол, что его даже подташнивает.  
— Тони? Удалось что-нибудь узнать?  
— Эм-м, как тебе сказать… В целом, да, разузнать удалось.  
Стив сжимает трубку в руках до скрипа пластика, когда Тони замолкает.  
— Скажи мне, на что ты готов ради своих детей?  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — осторожно уточняет Роджерс.  
— Какой-то не такой ответ для любящего папочки. Я надеялся, ты сразу заявишь, что готов на все.  
— Что тебе удалось узнать, Тони?  
— Два слова: семейное партнерство.  
— Что?  
— Семейное партнерство. Это что-то вроде брака… Нужна всего лишь подпись в официальном бланке, и — вуаля! — все вопросы решены! Твой семейный партнер становится бенефициаром и опекуном твоих детей. Прежде чем ты возразишь: другого выхода нет, Стив.  
— Я понял. Но где мне найти супругу до вторника?! К тому же я ведь не могу жениться на абы ком! Ей, возможно, придется заботиться о моих детях! Кто знает, как пройдет следующий сезон для меня!  
— Именно поэтому я сказал «семейное партнерство». Не брак. Стив Роджерс, согласен ли ты взять меня в законные партнеры? Ну и в бенефициары своей страховки.  
Стив замирает посреди тротуара. Он словно на невидимую стену наткнулся. Ему приходится сделать несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы обрести снова возможность изъясняться словами.  
— Стив? Это единственный вариант. Мне… жаль. Это все, чем я могу помочь.  
— И я ценю это. — Стив откашливается и берет себя в руки.  
Он наломал дров, столько протянув с решением вопроса. Не удосужился заранее озаботиться этим вопросом и ждал до последнего в надежде, что все как-нибудь само образуется.  
Пора вооружиться лопатой и начать разгребать дерьмо.  
— Согласен.  
— Что?  
— Я согласен, Тони. Надеюсь… надеюсь, никто не пострадает? В смысле, возможно, у тебя уже есть кто-то и…  
— Нет, я свободен. Было бы иначе — не предлагал бы.  
— Тогда в понедельник встретимся в мэрии?  
— Да, оформим семейное партнерство, поставим подписи, и все будет решено. Это фикция, Стив. И нисколько не изменит наши жизни.  
— Да. Спасибо тебе. Не знаю… За такой долг мне в век не расплатиться!  
— Туши пожары лучше, следи, чтобы не добрались до Малибу, и будем считать, что мы в расчете. Доброй ночи, Стив.  
— Да, до встречи, Тони.  
Роджерс нажимает отбой и, резко развернувшись, решительно шагает в сторону отеля.

В департаменте довольно много людей, им с Тони приходится простоять около часа в очереди. Когда на табло загорается номер их квитка, Стив решительно встает со стула, одергивает свой пиджак (зачем он вырядился в пиджак и галстук?! да еще и ботинки вычистил) и идет в сторону указанного окошка. Тони следует за ним.  
Вся процедура занимает около пятнадцати минут, стандартная анкета, моментальное фото для документов, затем они ставят подписи в указанных графах и забирают каждый свой экземпляр соглашения.  
Сотрудник департамента произносит абсолютно безэмоциональным голосом, даже не отрываясь от монитора компьютера:  
— Объявляю вас семейными партнерами. Примите поздравления от имени штата Калифорния.  
Стив так растерян. Он все еще не верит, что все это происходит с ним наяву, прямо сейчас! Что это всерьез и закреплено документально!  
А Тони стоит рядом и смотрит на него с каким-то ожиданием во взгляде.  
— Отлично! Дай пять! — Ничего лучше Стиву в голову не приходит. Он поднимает руку, и Старк с ошарашенным лицом хлопает его по раскрытой ладони.  
— Держи… пять.  
— У тебя, наверное, куча дел, — произносит Роджерс, когда они оказываются на ступенях мэрии. — Спасибо, что выкроил время.  
— Эм, да не за что. Ты уже возвращаешься?  
— Да, нужно быть в городе на случай вызова и вообще… Дети ждут.  
— Ага, дети. Ну что ж, Стив, удачи тебе! — с этими словами Тони сбегает по ступенькам вниз и вскидывает руку, подзывая такси.  
Роджерс какое-то время стоит и наблюдает за Тони, затем тоже уходит.

— И он мне говорит: «Дай пять»! Нет, ну ты представь себе! Дай пять! — Тони возбужденно размахивает руками и бросает осуждающие взгляды на откровенно веселящегося Джеймса Роудса.  
— А что ты хотел? — отсмеявшись, произносит Роуди. — Ты предложил, мягко говоря, нетривиальный способ разрешить его проблему. Разве не было другого выхода?  
— Был, скорее всего. Я не знаю.  
— Ты даже не поинтересовался? — удивляется Роудс.  
Тони опускает взгляд и садится напротив друга.  
— Нет, — со вздохом отвечает Старк, глядя в пол. — Я просто… не знаю… я, черт возьми, любил его год! Год, представляешь! Весь первый год в старшей школе сох по Роджерсу. А он…  
— А он с тобой дружил. И, к слову, оказался замечательным другом.  
— И вдруг выясняется, что я могу… пусть и формально, но заявить права на этого человека, понимаешь? Он мой. И плевать, что только на бумагах. Нынче бумаги важнее личности, да? Так что…  
— Зря ты не поддержал с ним общение после его выпуска. Он ведь пытался держать связь и после того, как выпустился.  
— Он выпустился, а я пытался его забыть. — Тони раздраженно отмахивается. — Мне было четырнадцать! Что ты от меня хочешь? Тогда это казалось правильно: прекратить общение, с глаз долой — из сердца вон.  
— Оказывается «не вон»? — осторожно уточняет Джеймс.  
— Двадцать лет прошло, Роуди! Конечно, «вон». Но я мстительная сволочь. Это мой не закрытый гештальт. Теперь имею право сказать: «Стив Роджерс мой». И это будет правдой.  
— У тебя кризис среднего возраста, — подытоживает Роуди с умным видом и кивает сам себе.  
Тони только морщится в ответ.  
Кто ж тогда знал, что его жизнь уже несется, как скорый поезд, прямо к самой крутой развилке, которую только можно вообразить.  
Что произошло позже  
— Мистер Энтони Старк? Вы указаны как семейный партнер мистер Роджерса. С прискорбием вынужден сообщить вам, что…  
Тони дослушивает, сухо прощается и, повесив трубку, тут же вскакивает и выбегает из кабинета, крича на бегу:  
— Пеппер! Пеппер!  
— Где пожар? — Ассистентка встает из-за своего стола и предусмотрительно плотнее закрывает дверь, для верности даже запирает ее.  
— Ни слова о пожарах, — хрипло обрывает ее мужчина, внезапно его ноги подкашиваются, и он едва сохраняет вертикальное положение, удержавшись за ближайший стул.  
— Господи, Тони! Что… Что случилось? — Пеппер помогает начальнику сесть и спешит подать ему воды.  
— Мне нужно срочно попасть в Силверборн. Это где-то в Аризоне.  
— И что там?  
— Дети. — Тони махом осушает стакан. Немного воды проливается на его рубашку.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — беспомощно разводит руками Пеппер.  
— Я тоже. Но, кажется, дети Роджерса теперь сироты. А я их опекун, и мне необходимо… мне необходимо там быть.  
— Но ты не можешь сейчас полететь! У нас вот-вот начнется совещание!  
— Семейные обстоятельства. Придется мне совещание пропустить. — Тони удается взять себя в руки и перейти в деловое русло. — Я прилечу обратно сразу, как смогу. Не думаю, что там долго… все это просто формальность.  
— Когда ты вылетел из кабинета, я не сказала бы, что случилась «формальность», — с сомнением произносит Пеппер.

В Силверборн нет рейсов. Что неудивительно, там ведь даже нет аэропорта! Тони приходится сначала попасть в Финикс, а оттуда ему предстоит добираться на рейсовом автобусе до Силверборна, городка, которого даже нет на карте! По крайней мере, ни Тони, ни Пеппер найти его не смогли.  
К счастью Тони, его встречают в аэропорту в Финиксе.  
— Я Тони Старк.  
Мужчина с табличкой в руках, убирает ее и протягивает Тони руку для приветствия.  
— Добрый день, мистер Старк. Я МакКинли, суперинтендант пожарной части Силверборна. Отряд Гранитная гора — это мои люди. Мне… жаль, — немного помолчав, произносит он, с подозрением глядя на Старка.  
Именно МакКинли звонил Тони с сообщением, так что он знает, кем приходится тот для Стива. И Тони вполне понимает этот подозрительный взгляд. Вообще для жителя такой глуши, как Силверборн, МакКинли держится удивительно корректно. Тони казалось, в таких городках до сих пор процветают смертные казни за мужеложество, и он ждал толпу разъяренных фермеров с вилами и факелами.  
— Связь с спецотрядом Гранитная гора потеряна. По правилам, если не удается связаться с группой в течении двух часов, я должен сообщить родственникам. Родственников у Роджерса нет, только дети, и вы указаны опекуном и получателем страховки. Пройдемте. Это весь ваш багаж?  
— Да, весь. — Тони кивает и, подхватив свою сумку, следует за провожатым. — Так значит… возможно, они мертвы?  
— Статистика беспощадна, мистер Старк. — Суперинтендант выглядит суровым мужчиной в летах с обветренным лицом и твердым взглядом. Он поджимает свои сухие губы после каждого второго слова и смотрит на Тони из-под насупленных бровей.  
Однако почему-то Тони уверен в том, что душа этого мужчины прямо сейчас обливается кровью и слезами.  
— Мы предполагаем самое худшее. Но пожару нет дела до нашей скорби, мистер. Мы должны продолжать работать.  
— Спасибо, что встретили.  
— Роджерс мне как сын, — со вздохом отвечает суперинтедант и делает мужественную попытку искренне улыбнуться этому чужаку.  
Попытка провальна.  
Тони кивает и садится в машину.  
— Вы уже сообщили детям?  
— Нет, но Силверборн маленький город. Дети… Дети, уверен, сами обо всем догадались.  
— Мне нужно что-то подписать прямо сейчас? — уточняет Тони, нервно барабаня по боку своей дорожной сумки, которую держит на коленях.  
— Нет. Но думаю, вскоре придется… — глухо договаривает МакКинли.  
На вопросительный взгляд Тони он никак не реагирует.

На въезде в городок висит приветственная табличка, гласящая, что десять тысяч двести два человека рады приветствовать вас на своей земле. «Господь обогащает», — написано крупными витыми буквами на указателе Силверборна.  
Тони набирает воздуха в легкие и выходит из машины, словно бы прыгая в ледяную воду.  
— Все родственники пропавших пожарных собрались в актовом зале школы. Прошу сюда. — МакКинли указывает рукой на дверь.  
Тони толкает ее и входит в помещение. И — тут же погружается в страшную давящую тишину, в которой только один человек говорит.  
— Как ваш земляк я скорблю вместе с вами, но как ваш мэр мне нужно думать о благополучии всего города. У нас нет свободных людей для поисков пропавших спецов. Федералы также отказываются выдать нам людей для поискового отряда. Огонь приближается. Ярулл эвакуирован, все три рубежа пройдены, пожар не удалось взять под контроль, и мы… — Голос говорящего ломается, он замолкает ненадолго, затем продолжает: — Мы можем только почтить память героев.  
Кажется, он говорит что-то еще, но голос мэра заглушается пронзительным женским воплем.  
И этот вопль привлекает внимание Тони. Он пристальнее вглядывается в стоящих вокруг мэра людей. Женщин и детей. Стариков, стоящих в обнимку. Здесь человек тридцать и на лицах их всех удивительно волевое выражение идет трещинами, обнажая уродливую боль, беспросветное отчаяние.  
— Нам остается только молиться о них и быть сильными в скорбный час. Ради наших… — продолжает говорить мэр.  
Что самое жуткое, они с ним согласны. Удивительно стойкие и сильные люди здесь живут, думает про себя Старк. Люди, способные спрятать личные переживания глубоко внутрь, замуровать, захлопнуть и поставить общие интересы выше собственных. Тони вдруг понимает, что и вопль этой женщины, и слезы, что льют сейчас эти люди, останутся лишь в стенах этого здания. Наверное, только такие люди и способны жить с пожарными.  
Однако, Тони не из этих мест.  
— Черта с два, — внезапно произносит он.  
Все взоры обращаются к нему.  
— Мэр… не знаю, как там вас. — Старк решительно подходит к стоящим. — Я отказываюсь хоронить Роджерса. Хрен вам, а не пустой гроб! Либо вы притащите ко мне его останки, и мы их похороним с полагающимися почестями, либо вы на хрен заткнетесь сейчас и найдете людей и финансы для поискового отряда.  
— А вы кто? — удивленно произносит мэр.  
— Мистер Старк. Опекун детей Роджерса, — отвечает вместо Тони МакКинли.  
— И его муж, — припечатывает Тони. — Так что либо вы найдете моего супруга живым или мертвым, или я натравлю на вас всю общественность Штатов.  
— Но…  
— Где мои дети? — громко спрашивает Тони, игнорируя попытки мэра вставить хоть слово.  
— В школе. Пока не объявлена эвакуация, занятия идут в штатном режиме.  
— Что ж… ладно. Сейчас я отправлюсь к детям, но мы с вами еще не закончили. — Тони выставляет палец в сторону мэра, и тот даже как-то бледнеет.  
— Зря вы так, — сетует МакКинли, когда они идут по коридору в сторону класса Питера. — Мы все любим и уважаем Роджерса и его ребят. Они здесь герои. Если бы была хоть малейшая возможность, мэр Райанс ее бы не упустил.  
— Мы не имеем права их бросать, — упрямо произносит Тони. — Никакие причины не могут заставить людей бросить своих умирать. В противном случае мы и не люди вовсе.  
МакКинли качает головой и останавливается у двери в класс.  
— Добрый день, Мисти. Можно? — МакКинли заглядывает в класс. Он не успевает договорить, как Питер встает из-за парты. Он бледный как полотно, но стоит прямо, высоко подняв голову, сжав кулаки и с абсолютно сухими глазами.  
— Можно Питера на минутку? — говорит суперинтендант.  
— Да, конечно. Пит, можешь пропустить оставшиеся уроки. — В голосе учительницы много тепла и искреннего сочувствия.  
Жители Силверборна знают, что значит, когда к тебе на занятия приходит суперинтендант МакКинли, а твой отец работает на лесных пожарах.  
Не с хорошими новостями суперинтенданты ходят по школам.  
Питер кивает и на негнущихся ногах выходит из класса. Его провожают двадцать пар глаз в полной тишине.  
— Здравствуй, Питер, — произносит первым Тони. — Я — Тони. Твой папа говорил обо мне?  
— Он сказал, что если с ним случится что-то плохое, то вы о нас позаботитесь. — Питер нервно теребит лямку рюкзака, но сохраняет ровный тон и смотрит прямо в глаза Тони.  
— Да, так и есть. Давай-ка, приятель, заберем твою сестру и поедем к вам домой. Ты не против, если я поживу у вас, пока ваш отец не вернется?  
МакКинли порывается что-то сказать, но Тони кидает на него острый предупреждающий взгляд.  
— Да, да, конечно, — отвечает Питер. — Пока папа не вернется…  
И сердце Тони падает куда-то вниз. Питер поддержал его слова, но в нем нет ни капли веры в то, что отец вернется.  
Живым так точно.  
«Откуда здесь, черт возьми, такая обреченность?!» — раздраженно думает Тони.  
Возможно, то, что показалось ему крепостью духа и силой, на деле страх и слабость. Они не верят и не желают верить. Для них «надежда» только слово из словаря.  
Но ведь возвращаются к тем, кто верит и ждет.  
Может быть, Тони в глазах силверборнцев всего лишь заезжий пижон из Большого Города, не знающий, что такое пожары и потери, не умеющий держать удары судьбы. Ну и пусть! Он отказывается считать нормой шестнадцатилетних мальчиков, остающихся за старшего в семье.  
Знакомство с Молли становится самым страшным испытанием для Тони за весь этот день.  
— Хэй, Кнопка. Это мистер Старк. — Питер присаживается на корточки перед сестрой. — Помнишь, папа сказал, что…  
— Если с ним случится что-то плохое, к нам приедет мистер Старк.  
— Тони, — поправляет их Старк, стоя рядом и не зная, что делать дальше.  
— Значит, плохое случилось. — Личико Молли кривится, но она стискивает зубы и сжимает губы, чтобы не проронить ни слезинки. И, к ужасу Тони, ей это удается.  
— Ничего, Кнопка. Ничего. — Пит обнимает сестру. — Мы справимся. Мы же команда?  
— Команда, — шепчет Молли, пряча лицо на груди брата.  
— Мне пора. Работы много. — МакКинли торопливо уходит.  
— Спасибо вам! — кричит ему вдогонку Тони. — Ну что, дети, где ваш дом?  
— Понести вашу сумку? — спрашивает Питер, когда они выходят на улицу.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Значит, ты у нас Питер. А ты Молли. Ребят, вы на деле гораздо симпатичнее, чем на фото.  
Молли смотрит на Тони, как на идиота, из-за такой фразочки. А Питер как настоящий взрослый пытается поддержать разговор.  
— Вы видели нас на фото?  
— Да, Стив показывал.  
— Вы заберете нас с собой? — спрашивает Молли, идя рядом с братом и крепко держа его за руку.  
— Нет, а почему спрашиваешь?  
— Вы ведь живете в Ка-ли-фор-нии, — по слогам произносит Молли. — И раз вы наш опекун, то, стало быть, решаете, где нам жить.  
— Никто не решает, где кому жить, — наставительно отвечает Тони. — Все образуется, дети. Все будет…  
— Если вы сейчас скажете «хорошо», я вам врежу, — глухим голосом внезапно произносит Питер.  
Тони остолбенело встает посреди тротуара.  
— Идем, Молли. — Пит тянет остановившуюся было сестру.

Дома ситуация становится только хуже. Хотя Тони по пути думал, что хуже быть просто не может.  
— Наверное, вас, детишек, надо покормить? — неуверенно тянет Старк, перейдя порог дома Роджерсов.  
— Для начала я покажу вам комнату. — Питер приглашающе машет рукой. — Думаю, вам лучше пока расположиться в спальне родителей.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Тони думает о том, что Питер сказал не «в спальне отца», а именно «в спальне родителей». Словно их мать все еще…  
Что ж… это действительно комната родителей. Тони понимает это, войдя туда. Стив говорил, что его жены не стало три года назад, но в спальне все до сих пор выглядит так, словно здесь живут двое.  
Туалетный столик немного кривоватый и громоздкий, но тщательно отполированный и аккуратно покрашенный. Тони думает, что Стив его, по-видимому, сам сделал.  
Сделал для жены.  
На столике разложены баночки, тюбики, косметика так, будто мать Питера и Молли в спешке собиралась на работу и вот-вот вернется. Тщательно заправлена двухспальная кровать, на правой стороне которой на подушке лежит сложенная пижама. Женская пижама.  
Множество фотография детей, Стива и смеющейся женщины. Это мило, но ей-богу перебор. Словно попал в мемориал Полы Роджерс!  
Тони прикрывает глаза, затем поворачивается к Питеру и улыбается.  
— Спасибо, Пит. Думаю, Стив не будет против, если я перекантуюсь здесь. А потом приготовлю чего-нибудь съестного, да?  
Питер кивает и уходит, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Тони вздыхает, бросает сумку в дорожной пыли на кровать, нещадно пачкая бежевое покрывало. На ходу раздевается и разбрасывает свои вещи по комнате.  
Приняв душ (в душе Тони испытывает шок: на полках стоят давно просроченные женские средства для депиляции и разнообразные маски), он переодевается и спускается вниз.  
— Итак, детишки. — Старк проходит на кухню. — Как насчет каши?  
На кухне обнаруживается только Молли, делающая уроки за большим столом.  
— Да, только не на молоке, мистер Старк. — Молли болтает ножкой, сидя на высоком стуле.  
— Тони. Зови меня Тони. Молоко — незаменимая вещь для малышек вроде тебя. Ты же хочешь вырасти большой и сильной, как папа?  
— Тони, мне не пять лет, — серьезно произносит Молли. — Когда вы так говорите, я чувствую себя умственно отсталой.  
— Ладно. Но каша будет на молоке, юная леди, — решительно отвечает Тони и принимается рыться на полках в поисках посуды и ингредиентов.  
— У нее непереносимость лактозы, но вы, конечно, можете настоять, задавив своим взрослым авторитетом, и скормить Молли кашу на молоке. — Пит проходит на кухню и садится за стол напротив Молли и достает свои учебники из рюкзака.  
— Но у меня будет уж-ж-жасный метеоризм, То-ни, — с невероятным для столь маленькой девочки сарказмом произносит Молли, не отвлекаясь от своей тетрадки.  
— Черт, ну прости! Я же не знал! — В конце концов, у Старка тоже был сложный день, так что он не может удержаться и повышает голос.  
— Будьте добры не ругаться в этом доме, — спокойно отвечает ему Питер.  
Тони сам не помнит, как выскочил на улицу и застыл у перил. Он долго ищет сигареты по карманам домашних джинсов, пока не вспоминает, что оставил пачку в кармане пиджака, а в этом доме нигде нет его пепельницы и запаса сигарет. Потому что он в этом доме чужой.  
— Мистер… Мистер Роджерс? — раздается робкий женский голос.  
Тони переводит взгляд и видит стоящую у калитки женщину. Она кажется неуловимо знакомой.  
— Старк, — машинально поправляет ее Тони.  
— О, простите. Точно! А я запамятовала. Вы говорили, что муж Стива. И поэтому я решила, что вы…  
— Ничего страшного. Проходите. — Тони вынуждает себя приветливо улыбнуться и пойти по газону навстречу гостье, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается беременной.  
— Я Лора Бартон. Жена Клинта. Он работает с…  
— Да, я знаю вашего мужа. Мы с ним познакомились в Вашингтоне. Как и со всей командой Гранитная гора. — Тони приглашает женщину в дом. — Лимонада или, может, чаю? Наверное, у нас есть лимонад, или чай, или что-нибудь еще.  
— Нет, спасибо. — Лора улыбается Тони мягкой понимающей улыбкой.  
— Тетя Лора! — вопит Молли и срывается к ней навстречу.  
Питер встает из-за стола и тоже идет навстречу женщине.  
— Привет! Ну как вы тут?  
— Есть хотим, — восклицает Молли.  
— Я уже собирался готовить, — оправдывается Тони.  
— Да, кашу на молоке, — язвительно отвечает Питер.  
— Давайте помогу? — предлагает Лора и проходит на кухню, где тут же начинает хозяйничать.  
По тому как она точно знает, где что лежит, Тони понимает, что здесь она бывает частенько. И да, судя по всему, она и про лактозную непереносимость Молли в курсе.  
— Вы приглядываете за детьми?  
— Да, мы все помогаем Стиву. После того как Полы не стало, о пожарах такого не скажешь. Так что мы в клубе установили что-то вроде графика дежурств. Помогаем Стиву с домашними делами, ну и всякое такое.  
— Очень мило с вашей стороны.  
— Я хотела вам кое-что сказать, — внезапно Лора подходит к Тони и замолкает, как бы подбирая слова. — После… После того что вы сказали на встрече с мэром, я… вернее, мы, все мы, отказались подписать бумаги.  
— Что? Боюсь, я не очень понимаю, что вы имеете ввиду, миссис Бартон.  
— Лора. Просто Лора.  
— А я Тони. Итак, что там про бумаги?  
— Мы отказались подписывать бумаги, признающие наших супругов мертвыми. И мы не подпишем их, пока не убедимся в этом собственными глазами, — решительно произносит Лора.  
И принимается еще громче греметь посудой, развив бурную деятельность.  
— Даже Брюс не стал этого делать. Сказал, что все равно обнимет Наташу, живой или мертвой, но обнимет. И ничего подписывать не будет. Наши супруги либо будут лежать в земле под своими могильными плитами, либо будут с нами. Но мы не признаем их мертвыми заочно.  
— Эм… Что ж… но ведь так и должно быть, разве нет? — осторожно спрашивает Тони, не понимая, почему о таких очевидных вещах Лора рассказывает как о каком-то незаурядном поступке.  
— Сразу видно, ты не здешний, — улыбается Лора, не отвлекаясь от готовки. — И ты не жил со Стивом. Быть супругом пожарного в Аризоне — это… так и не объяснишь. Наверное, мы тебе кажемся чокнутыми деревенщинами.  
— Иисусе, нет!  
— Не упоминай Иисуса не к месту, — строго одергивает его Лора, и Тони становится смешно.  
— Не думай, что мэр Райанс плохой человек, он лишь делает, что необходимо. И мы все знаем, что необходимо сделать. Но ты, Тони, сегодня напомнил нам, что «необходимо» не значит «правильно». Пока мы отказываемся признать их мертвыми, команда числится пропавшей без вести. И власти будут вынуждены их искать.  
Тони некоторое время молчит, и Лора продолжает говорить после небольшой паузы:  
— Это ужасно эгоистично. Они отправят людей на поиски, хотя люди сейчас гораздо нужнее на тушении. На пути пожара несколько городов. В том числе и наш, если дела пойдут совсем скверно. И все же… — Лора осекается и пытается заглушить подступившие рыдания.  
Тони поспешно встает и подходит к ней, неловко гладит по плечу. Он ненавидит, когда рядом с ним плачут. Когда не умеешь утешать и не знаешь, как помочь, нет пытки страшнее.  
Пит и Молли ниже склоняются над своими тетрадями.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — говорит Тони, лишь бы что-то сказать. В ответ Лора резко разворачивается и обнимает его за шею, прячет лицо у него на плече и дает волю слезам. — Обязательно найдется выход из положения. Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Он гладит по спине плачущую женщину, которая вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой.  
— Разберемся. Непременно, Лора. А сейчас давай не будем портить твое чудесное личико слезами, м? На, возьми.  
Тони протягивает Лоре рулон бумажных полотенец.  
— Прости. Что-то я расклеилась.  
— Ничего. — Тони напоследок опасливо похлопывает Лору по плечу, ожидая, что она снова расплачется, но та уже взяла себя в руки.  
— Паэлья готова. А мне, пожалуй, пора.  
— Не останешься?  
— О, нет, у меня своих уже почти трое. — Лора улыбается и гладит себя по животу.  
Уже в дверях Лора крепко пожимает руку Тони.  
— Завтра хотим сделать собрание клуба. Ты тоже приходи.  
— Что за клуб?  
— Клуб супругов пожарных. И ты теперь тоже состоишь в нем.  
— Э…  
— Ты же супруг Стива. — С этими словами Лора уходит.  
Тони массирует висок и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Пойдем за стол, Тони, — раздается позади голос Питера.  
— Да, иду.  
После ужина, который проходит в молчании, Молли и Питер принимаются убирать со стола.  
Тони было порывается помочь, но его вежливо, но твердо просят не мешать.

— Я не знаю, Пеп, насколько это все затянется. Правда, не знаю. Включи новости… Что значит никаких сообщений?! Здесь полштата полыхает! Какого хрена СМИ молчат! — Тони возбужденно расхаживает по веранде, размахивает руками и надеется, что его не слышно в доме. — Не думал, что здесь все так… Я не могу бросить детей, понимаешь? А если Стив… если Стив не вернется? Они останутся совсем одни. Черт! Пепс… Они при живом отце жили как сироты! И я… это будет уже слишком, если и я их брошу. Ну и что ты смеешься? Кто вырос? Я?! Да мне уже сорок, детка! Конечно, я вырос. Я мужчина в самом расцвете сил и вообще… — Тони смеется, затем осекается. — Как думаешь, наш совет директоров клюнет на пиар-акцию? Захотят они помочь? Если все подать как надо, компания будет словно провидение, спасающее невинных. Клюнут? Отстегнут немного денег, а мы тогда устроим вокруг этого шумиху в прессе, чтобы все знали, что «СоларСити» не только мегакорпорация, делающая жизнь людей проще и экологичнее, но и не скупящаяся на благородные дела. А что может быть благороднее, чем поиски отважных пожарных, местных героев? Обдумай, дорогая. Обещаешь? Ладно, доброй ночи, Пеп.

Прежде чем лечь в кровать, Тони убирает пижаму Полы в шкаф, где обнаруживает множество ее одежды. Кажется, даже запах ее парфюма витает в воздухе, стоит открыть шкаф.  
— Ох, Роджерс, — вздыхает Тони, ложась на правую сторону кровати.

Посреди ночи его будит топот ног, доносящийся из коридора. Тони тут же вскакивает и выбегает из спальни. У комнаты Молли стоит Питер, а из-за двери доносятся приглушенные всхлипывания.  
— Я сам, — бросает он Тони и скрывается в комнате сестры.  
Старк все-таки следует за ним.  
— Кнопка? Ты чего? Плохой сон? — ласково шепчет Питер, усаживая сестру к себе на колени и принимаясь укачивать ее.  
— Может, воды принести? — спрашивает Тони.  
В комнате горит ночник, освещая лица детей.  
— Нет, спасибо. Мы сами справимся. Иногда… иногда Молли снятся кошмары. Но она быстро засыпает снова, я посижу с ней.  
— Ладно, но, если что, буди. — Тони покидает комнату, оставляя детей одних.  
Его не покидает чувство, что он только мешается здесь.

Тем временем

Сэм вглядывается вперед, забравшись на большую каменную глыбу.  
— Кэп?  
— Говори, Сэм, что у тебя?  
— Ветер юго-западный, все так же. Скорость прежняя. Атмосферное давление низкое.  
— Роджер*. — Стив убирает рацию и обращается к стоящим перед ним членам команды. — Окапываемся здесь! Отрежем здесь и не дадим огню перейти вторую контрольную точку.  
— Да, Кэп.  
— Понял.  
— Так точно.  
— Роджер, — передразнивает Стива Баки, принимаясь усиленно орудовать лопатой.  
В него тут же летит огромный ком земли.  
— Ой, прости. Я такая неловкая. — На лице Наташи ни капли сожаления.  
В это время мимо трудящихся пожарных строем проходит другая команда. Они все покрыты копотью, на лицах усталость, в каждом движении крайнее изнурение.  
— Не сладко вам пришлось? — Стив снимает рукавицу и протягивает руку остановившемуся рядом мужчине.  
— Не то слово. — Тот крепко пожимает ее, затем вытирает лоб и вздыхает, поправляя каску. — Чертово пекло! Все вспыхивает, как щепа, куда ни глянь. Нам приказано отойти вглубь, в «черную зону». Задайте ему перца, парни! — громче произносит мужчина, взмахом руки показывая на огонь, вынудивший их сдать свои позиции.  
— Непременно, — отвечает Стив, вглядываясь в ту сторону, откуда идет эта группа.  
Сквозь сажу на их формах едва читается «Специальный отряд Ноябрь-Два».  
— Что? Федералы хвост поджали? — Клинт стоит, опираясь на лопату.  
— Работай давай, — отмахивается от него Стив. — Сэм?  
— Да, Кэп. У меня порядок. Все по-прежнему, — сразу отзывается дозорный.  
— Гляди в оба. — Стив смотрит на клубы черного дыма, треска огня пока не слышно, но надолго ли? — Роджер.  
Стив отключает рацию и некоторое время ее разглядывает, словно бы в недоумении. Снова вырвалось. Правду говорят, привычка — вторая натура.  
Пока остальная команда намечает границу встречного огня, Сэм следит за поведением огня, что впереди них.  
— Кэп, ветер меняется, — произносит Сэм, не сводя глаз с огня. Порыв ветра поднимает столб дыма выше, Сэму с его позиции становится видно пламя.  
— Роджер, — произносит свое коронное Кэп на том конце. — Отступай к нам.  
Когда Стив договаривает, Сэм чертыхается, спешно убирая рацию. За эти секунды, что длились их переговоры, огонь перекинулся на траву, высохшую под палящим солнцем Аризоны. В мгновение ока столб дыма превращается в столб открытого огня. Рев пламени и треск травы наполняют всю округу. Сэм сползает с глыбы и со всех ног бросается к команде. Огненная стена мгновенно нагревает воздух со ста двадцати до тысячи семисот девяносто девяти градусов по Фаренгейту. Огонь движется со скоростью двадцать миль в час, он так быстр, что настигает птиц в полете, и Сэм при беге натыкается на лежащие то там, то тут обугленные трупы.  
— Поливай! — дает Стив отмашку, и Клинт с Наташей начинают обход территории с канистрами, поливая вокруг горючим, строго придерживаясь при этом линии вскопанной земли.  
Сэм выбегает прямо из клубов черного огня.  
— Хэй! — Баки похлопывает товарища по спине. — Что? Укусил за жопу-то?  
— Нет… Не создал Господь еще такого огня, чтоб за задницу меня ухватил. — Сэм откашливается и принимает из рук Баки бутылку с водой.  
— Поджигатели! — Стив вкидывает руку, и синхронно с ним руку поднимают Тор и Скотт. — Давай!  
Скотт с напарником делают замах и бросают подожженные сигнальные ракеты вперед.  
— Я дальше бросил, — негромко произносит Тор.  
Скотт в ответ бьет его по плечу.  
— Отойдем еще на тридцать футов, — произносит Стив и заводит бензопилу первым.  
— Как скажешь, — отвечает Клинт, натягивая защитные очки.  
Наташа поправляет каску и заводит свою бензопилу, принимаясь отсекать сучья. Тор, Скотт, Сэм и Баки снова берутся за лопаты, раскапывая и расчищая требуемый участок.  
— Вроде да? — спрашивает Баки, приподнимая каску и запуская пятерню в волосы.  
— Вроде да, — отвечает Роджерс, вглядываясь вперёд, где встречный огонь, пущенный рукой человека, вступает в схватку с пламенем природного происхождения.  
Команда Гранитная гора застывает в тревожном ожидании, всматриваясь в ревущую стихию.  
— Это еще что за черт? — первым подает голос Сэм.  
— Твою мать, — выдыхает Наташа.  
— Отходим! — Стив силится перекричать рев огня. — Диспетчер!  
— Слушаю вас, — тут же отзывается рация.  
— Спецотряд Гранитная гора. Вторая контрольная точка пройдена. Мы отходим. Повторяю, мы отходим!  
— Вас понял, Гранитная гора. Отходите в черную зону и передислоцируйтесь.  
— Ты когда-нибудь подобное видел? — пыхтит Баки, ровняясь со Стивом, замыкающим цепочку.  
— Ни разу. Живей давай. — Стив подталкивает напарника вперед.  
Жар уже нагнал их. Кругом черный дым, огонь больше не ревет, теперь позади них постоянно слышны взрывы. Ненасытная утроба пламени пожирает весь кислород в округе, пожар скачет чудовищными рывками, газовые сферы белого цвета в середине разворачиваются в алое по краям, захватывают все встречное и утягивают в себя.  
— Он быстрее, Кэп, — доносится из рации Стива.  
Тор возглавляет строй и передает неутешительные новости.  
Пламя теперь издает звуки истребителя. Уж Стив-то в этом хоть что-то да понимает. А еще Роджерс прямо сейчас видит отблески красного в дыму, что окутывает их со всех сторон. Это очень плохой признак. Хуже некуда… Огонь берет их в кольцо.  
— Правило двенадцать, — на ходу кричит Баки, поправляя на плече пилу. — Если нагнал огненный торнадо, готовься умирать.  
— Заткнись. — Стив на ходу бьет его по каске.  
— Окопаемся и дадим пройти над нами? — предлагает по рации Скотт.  
— Нет. — Роджерс на ходу вспоминает карту местности. — Пройдем вдоль огня и спустимся в ущелье Контрабандиста. Запросим сброс воды и отрежем движение огня.  
— Правило тринадцать, — нараспев тянет Баки на общей частоте. — Если попал в кольцо, умирай.  
— Заткнись! — разом доносится голос всех остальных членов команды.  
— Спецотряд Гранитная гора.  
— Слушаю, — отзывается диспетчер.  
— Мы отходим с курса. Нам не пройти по условленному маршруту. Спускаемся в ущелье Контрабандиста. Запрашиваю вертолет. — Стив обгоняет перегруппирующуюся команду и теперь возглавляет ее, двигаясь вдоль линии огня.  
— Вышлю к вам ближайший. Держитесь, Гранитная гора. Сообщите, как услышите вертолет.  
— К нам летит авиация. Сбросят пару тонн воды, и этот ублюдок отступит. — Стив показывает направление, но в таком дыму его движения видит разве что только Сэм, идущий следом.  
— Я осмотрюсь. — Стив бежит вперед по низу ущелья.  
Остальная команда пробирается следом, немного отстав.  
Роджерс встречается с огнем буквально лицом к лицу. Он, не останавливаясь, разворачивается и бежит обратно так быстро, насколько ему позволяет громоздкая форма и навьюченные на него вещи.  
— Здесь! — кричит он, размахивая руками. — Окапываемся здесь! Впереди вторая линия огня!  
Команда тут же разворачивается и занимает круговую позицию. Они принимаются раскапывать землю и пилить ближайшие деревья, отбрасывая их подальше, расчищая место «лежки».  
— Ногами к огню, — велит Стив, наблюдая, как его люди разворачивают защитные одеяла.  
— Кэп? — Сэм замирает, натянув на себя одеяло, но не ложась на землю и глядя на Стива, продолжающего расчищать территорию вокруг. — Кэп! Ты тоже!  
— Живо на землю! — обрывает его Роджерс.  
— Нет!  
Роджерс вынужден сдаться под требовательным взглядом Сэма и бросает расчистку.  
Сэм укладывается, лишь удостоверившись, что Стив развернул одеяло.  
— Гранитная гора запрашивает вертолет. Мы на стыке двух линий огня.  
— Вас понял, Гранитная гора. Вертолет на подходе. Дайте нам знать, как услышите его.  
Когда железобетонная уверенность пожарных в «нет, сегодня я не умру» изменяется в «Господи, пожалуйста, нет», диспетчер запрашивает подтверждение, но получает в ответ лишь помехи.  
Команда Гранитная гора перестает выходить на связь.  
— Ладно, ладно, мы справимся сами, — продолжает говорить диспетчер. — Держитесь там.  
Вертолет обливает ущелье вслепую, без наводки с земли. Уничтожить пламя полностью не удается. В отбитой у огня местности следов команды нет.  
Спустя два часа суперинтендант МакКинли поднимает трубку рабочего телефона, чтобы начать обзванивать семьи команды Гранитная гора.

— Мэр Райанс, если я найду вам деньги, вы приведет ко мне людей? И вам доброе утро! Простите, времени на расшаркивания нет. Возможно, прямо сейчас мой муж горит заживо. — Тони открывает дверь кабинета мэра под вопли секретаря. — Так что?  
— Вы ведь… — Мэр поднимает глаза от бумаг и изучающе смотрит на вошедшего.  
— Тони Старк. Советую запомнить.  
— Что ж… мистер Старк, присядьте.  
— Некогда мне. Я еще раз вам говорю, деньги будут. Дайте мне…  
— Деньги здесь не все решают, мистер…  
— Отнюдь. Деньги всегда и все решают, — резко обрубает Тони. — «СоларСити» проспонсирует спасательную операцию.  
— Боюсь, спасать там уже некого и нечего. Остается только бросить все силы, чтобы не дать огню подобраться к городам. А для этого мне нужны все мои люди.  
— Во сколько обойдется повторный облив этого ущелья… как его там?  
— Ущелье Контрабандиста. Но вы ведь понимаете, что… — Райанс замолкает, некоторое время смотрит на Тони, затем произносит гораздо более мягким тоном, чем говорил с ним прежде: — Мой сын погиб, сражаясь с огнем в прошлом сезоне. И я понимаю ваши чувства. Действительно понимаю. Но еще я понимаю то, что вы пока не осознаете. Отправляя поисковые отряды в пламя, я обрекаю другие семьи на потери.  
— Во сколько вы оценили жизнь своего сына?  
Мэр резко встает из-за стола и указывает дрожащим пальцем на дверь. Тони кивает и покидает кабинет, идя по коридору, набирает номер помощницы и, прикусив губу, ждет гудков.  
— Пепс, как там с нашим проектом? Есть подвижки?  
— Тони, тебе нужно срочно вернуться в Малибу. Немедленно!  
— Эй, спокойно, чтобы там ни творилось… — Тони пугает тон ассистентки.  
— Ты можешь вылететь с места, вот что здесь творится! У нас высокий сезон! Контракты следуют один за другим, а тебя нет.  
— Сколько меня не было? Сутки? Что они там раскудахтались?! Никуда не денусь, вернусь, а контракты подождут.  
— В том-то и дело, что не подождут, Тони. Все очень серьезно. Ты можешь потерять работу. И я тоже. А я, черт возьми, не для того выслушивала твои бредни шесть долбаных лет, чтобы это оказался потолок моей карьеры! Дьявол! Старк, тащи свой зад сюда!  
— Хэй, тише, ладно? Просто подыши со мной. Дышишь?  
В ответ раздается невнятное угуканье, но крики однозначно стихают.  
— Ты показала мой проект Тревору?  
— Да, и он все рассчитал. Одним словом, оно того не стоит.  
— Что?  
— Спонсорство спасательных операций такого масштаба не ликвидны. Вот если бы какой-то боевой конфликт.  
— Да тут обстановка ничем не отличается от военной! Люди умирают, Пеппер! Прямо сейчас умирают. Дети задыхаются в дыму. Люди бросают все нажитое и уходят с обжитых мест, чтобы спасти свои жизни. Надо мной прямо сейчас красное солнце, и кажется, теперь я знаю, что такое ад.  
— Тревор и его команда посоветовали совету директоров отклонить твой проект. Мне жаль, Тони.  
— Черт! — Старк обрушивает всю свою ярость на урну у здания мэрии, прервав звонок, не попрощавшись. — Черт! Черт! Черт! Дьявол!  
— Мистер Роджерс? — окликают его.  
— Старк! Я мистер Старк, черт бы вас побрал! — Тони резко оборачивается и встречается с растерянным мужчиной, стоящим на ступеньку ниже.  
— Извините, мистер Старк. Вы ведь супруг Роджерса, и я решил… — Мужчина откашливается и представляется, протянув руку. — Я Брюс, муж Наташи.  
— Тони. Муж Стива. — Тони отвечает на рукопожатие и через силу улыбается.  
— Я так понимаю, идти к мэру бессмысленно.  
— Ну да. — Тони начинает спускаться по ступенькам. — Что я скажу детям, черт возьми? Дети… — Тони хлопает себя по лбу и опрометью бросается прочь. — Дети! Блин! Прости, приятель. Мне нужно отвести Молли на занятия! Хоровое пение, дьявол его задери!  
— Рад был познакомиться! Приходите на собрание клуба! — Брюс остается кричать вслед убегающему Тони.  
Когда запыхавшийся Старк подбегает к школе, Молли и Питер уже идут ему навстречу.  
— Ты опоздал, — констатирует Пит.  
— Но ведь пришел. Ну что, Молли, готова?  
— Идем уже. — Девочка идет впереди, показывая дорогу.  
— Я на факультатив. — Пит машет сестре на прощание, бросает взгляд на часы и бросается обратно в здание школы.  
— Не опаздывай к ужину! — зачем-то кричит ему вслед Тони, затем отвечает на недоумевающий взгляд Молли. — Что? Разве не так принято говорить в семьях?  
Молли пожимает плечами и идет дальше.  
Они в молчании доходят до первого перекрестка, где Молли в замешательстве притормаживает.  
— Что?  
— Светофора нет.  
— И? — Тони осматривает дорогу, ни одной машины в обе стороны, ему непонятна заминка ребенка.  
Молли вздыхает, и в ее вздохе вся скорбь мира, затем берет Тони за руку и только потом переходит улицу.  
Тони сжимает детскую руку покрепче и думает, что от еще одних суток здесь компания не развалится.  
Конечно, она не развалится, а вот жизнь Тони вполне может.  
Ну и черт с ней.

— Ого! Ты успел! — Нэд хлопает друга по плечу. — Разве Молли можно ходить одной? Я думал, твой отец…  
— Ее отведет Тони.  
— А, этот новый мистер, — понимающе кивает Нэд, пригибаясь к тетрадке пониже, когда суровая миссис Фишер бросает в их сторону злобный взгляд.  
Беда маленьких городков: ничего не удается скрыть от глаз соседей. Учитывая, что Тони и не думает скрываться и чуть ли не по громкоговорителю возвестил всех о том, что является мужем Роджерса, разумеется, все в курсе о «новом мистере».  
— Он присматривает за нами, пока папа не вернется, — шепотом уточняет Питер.  
Нэд удивленно смотрит на друга, но ему хватает чуткости не поправлять Питера. А сам Пит вдруг наполняется каким-то теплым чувством. «Пока папа не вернется» — хорошая формулировка. По крайней мере ему, Питеру, нравится.

В ущелье Контрабандиста

Стив откашливается и выползает из-под защитного одеяла. Ему приходится некоторое время полежать, ткнувшись носом прямо в землю, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха.  
Дым ест глаза, позади все еще ревет пламя, трещат лопающиеся от жара стволы.  
— Целы? — хрипит Роджерс, но его никто не слышит. Слишком ослаб голос, да и вокруг шум.  
Стиву приходится расталкивать своих людей, вытаскивать их из укрытия и подталкивать в направлении движения. К счастью, никто не ранен, но все надышались дымом и в состоянии крайнего шока.  
— Туда! Наверх!  
По прикидкам Стива наверху выгоревшая зона, нужно выбираться туда и попытаться добраться до помощи. Связи нет, а это значит, их считают погибшими.  
— Теперь выбираться только самим. Нужно поспешить, пока остальные отряды не ушли слишком далеко. Мы должны подать сигнал, и нас заметят с воздуха. Куратор облетает зону пожара каждые три часа. — Стив после каждого слова заходится в приступе кашля, но ему нужно озвучить план.  
Просто чтобы показать, что у него есть план. А значит, все под контролем. Значит, он их вытащит. Они выберутся.  
Сейчас, пока его люди в состоянии идти из-за адреналина, нужно пройти как можно дальше. И нужно постараться внушить им былую уверенность. Потому что, когда шок отойдет, их настигнет осознание всей тяжести ситуации.  
А пока надо идти.  
Чем выше они поднимаются, тем тяжелее дышать. Ноги вязнут в пепле. Все еще тлеющие стволы разваливаются под ногами и ссыпаются вниз, стоит на них наступить. Они натыкаются на чью-то обгоревшую тушу. Сложно сказать, кто это. Стив боится подумать, что, возможно, на своем пути они найдут и человеческие трупы.  
— Сбросить все, — приказывает Стив и первым освобождается от лишнего груза.  
Все, что им теперь нужно, — это вода и форма. Остальное уже не поможет, если их настигнет огонь.  
— Пойдем поверху за огнем. — Стив указывает рукой направление.  
На черном небе светит красное солнце.  
Спустя несколько часов они так ни разу и не видят над собой вертолета. Пару раз над ними пролетали самолеты, прозванные «Повелителями огня», но они были слишком высоко. Департамент не признал пожар чрезвычайной ситуацией, так что беспилотники НАСА не патрулируют окрестности. Нужно идти в огонь, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Команды «пехотинцев» стягиваются где-то там впереди, авиация плотно обливает полыхающий участок ущелья. И, чтобы выбраться, нужно идти за огнем.  
— Мы выберемся. — Сэм откашливается и выпрямляется, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Стива. — Выберемся, Кэп. Зря, что ли, мы единственная муниципальная команда специального назначения, которую согласился спонсировать Департамент? Наверное, мы чего-то да стоим, раз они раскошелились!  
— Конечно, выберемся! В чем вопрос? — Стив вытирает пот со лба и поправляет каску.  
Через двадцать минут после этого разговора каску со Стива срывает взрывной волной. Роджерс падает на колени и тянет руку за каской и замирает, завороженный видом того, как плавится его кожа на руке. Кожа буквально стекает с кистей, словно восковая. Стив смотрит на это ровно до тех пор, пока на него не обрушивается вода.  
— В укрытие! — кричит он, думает, что кричит. Скорее всего, ему уже не чем кричать.  
Они попали в зону тушения. Они добрались. Смогли.  
Теперь последние испытание — не захлебнуться.  
Забавная смерть в пожаре — захлебнуться в тоннах воды, которая должна была спасти.

Тони заматывает порезанный палец лейкопластырем, когда раздается звонок.  
— Пит! Ответь, пожалуйста! — просит он, занятый уборкой на кухонном столе. Овощи придется выкинуть, он закапал их кровью. Неважная домохозяйка из Тони, как ни крути…  
— Алло?  
Спустя минуту Питер входит на кухню и смотрит на Тони, который вопросительно смотрит на него.  
— Кто звонил?  
— Папу нашли.  
— Сядь. — Тони подходит к Питеру и помогает ему добраться до стула, сжимает его плечи и легонько встряхивает. — Мы справимся. Да? Что бы там ни было, мы справимся. Итак, что тебе сказали?  
— Сказали, что нужно ехать в больницу.  
— Это же хорошо?  
— Думаю, да. — Питер вздыхает, затем встает и идет в коридор. — Вы с нами?  
— Конечно! Стив жив?  
— Жив.  
— Это же хорошо? — снова спрашивает Тони, пока Питер объясняет все Молли.  
— Хорошо, да, хорошо, — наконец отвечает Пит, кривясь. Он пытается улыбнуться, но почему-то начинает плакать.  
Молли протягивает ему свой платок и терпеливо ждет, когда уже можно будет поехать к папе.  
— Голова кругом, — бормочет Тони, в спешке запирая входную дверь. — Мы же ничего не оставили на плите? Ладно, вроде нет. Поехали.

Что ж… Если судить по тому, что видно в просветах между перевязками, Стив Роджерс покинул список красавчиков.  
Тони едва не ляпнул: чем тут пахнет? Он видит, как дергается носик Молли, принюхиваясь, как хмурится Питер, и понимает: это не бекон — это Стив.  
Старк неосознанно привлекает детей к себе, но черта с два, он делает это, не защищая их, а защищая себя. Прикрываясь ими от ужаса.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер…  
— Старк, — обрывает его Тони, не давая договорить «Роджерс».  
— Я доктор Андерсон. — Женщина приветливо улыбается Тони и тут же возвращается к перелистыванию бумаг. — У вашего… э-э-э… супруга проблемы со страховкой. Придется подписать пару бумаг и… оплачивать будете картой или…  
— Картой. — Тони выуживает из заднего кармана плоский бумажник и извлекает из него карту.  
— На выходе в окошке кассы. Стоимость составит…  
— Остальные как? — Тони мотает головой, убирая карту обратно в бумажник. Прямо сейчас деньги волнуют его меньше всего.  
— В полном порядке. Больше всех пострадал Роджерс,. — Доктор убирает свои бумаги и смотрит на пациента. — Другие надышались дымом, не без этого. Но они в полном порядке, уже завтра будут дома. С вашим мужем тоже все будет в порядке. Некоторое время нам придется подержать его на обезболивающих, как только состояние стабилизируется, последует ряд операций, думаю, реабилитационный период он вполне сможет провести дома. Он скоро будет дома, обещаю.  
Тони кивает, не глядя на врача.  
Питер и Молли не произносят ни слова и так и не подходят к отцу.  
Когда они покидают палату, Молли выпутывается из рук Тони и идет к питьевому фонтанчику, а Питер внезапно произносит хрипло, но громко:  
— Здесь мама умерла. В этой больнице.  
— Послушай меня, Питер. — Тони вынуждает мальчика посмотреть на себя. — Ваш отец не умрет. Он поправится, ты ведь внимательно слушал, что сказала доктор Андерсон? Так вот она сказала: не вешайте нос, ваш папа очнется, поправится и вернется домой. А теперь… Молли надо побыть одной? — Старк кивает в сторону девочки, которая стоит у питьевого фонтанчика.  
— Ей девять. Никто не хочет быть один в девять! — восклицает Пит, направляясь к сестре.  
— Я даже больше скажу: и в шестнадцать никто не хочет оставаться один. И раз уж на то пошло… и в тридцать пять. — При этих словах Пит неловко похлопывает Тони по спине.  
Довольно забавный жест в исполнении подростка, пытающегося утешить чужого мужчину.  
Старк привлекает мальчика к себе и обнимает, чем мешает им обоим идти.  
Когда они добираются до Молли, та бросается в приглашающе раскрытые объятия брата. Они так и стоят втроем в обнимку, пока Тони не отвлекает звонок.  
— Да?  
— Ты не приедешь? — устало спрашивает Пеппер.  
— Нет. — Тони смотрит на две макушки, уткнувшиеся в него, и качает головой. — Я не приеду.  
— Ты разрушил свою жизнь и разрушаешь мою.  
— Я лишь надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты меня поймешь.  
— Что там в Силверборне?  
— Приезжай — узнаешь. — Тони похлопывает Питера по спине и, погладив Молли по голове, выпутывается из объятий детей.  
Пеппер отключается, ничего не сказав.  
А вот теперь деньги начинают волновать Старка.  
Где-то там, закрытая на ключ, стоит его собственная ухоженная квартира с дизайнерским ремонтом, где-то там нужно явиться за собственными личными вещами из кабинета, где-то там собственная похороненная карьера, к которой шел десять лет жизни.  
И здесь двое испуганных чужих детей, навязанная ответственность, искалеченный по собственному выбору чужой мужчина, чужой дом, чужой город, чужие люди. И стремительно тающие свои честно заработанные доллары на своем кровном счету.  
— Дети, я теперь безработный. И мне не надо в Калифорнию.  
— Это типа хорошо? — уточняет Пит.  
— Это вы мне скажите.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Молли. — Это хорошо, Тони.  
— Ладно, значит, все у нас хорошо, — покладисто соглашается Старк.  
— У нас все хорошо, — подтверждает Питер.

Тони открывает глаза и потягивается.  
— Все получится, — говорит он себе и встает с кровати. Тут же едва не падает, запутавшись в сползшем на пол одеяле.  
В доме стоит удушающая жара. Тони делает себе мысленную пометку проверить исправность кондиционеров.  
По дороге к лестнице он проходит мимо комнат детей и стучит в каждую до тех пор, пока заспанные дети не открывают двери.  
— Что?! — Лохматый Питер в задранной футболке распахивает дверь.  
— Доброе утро. — Тони невозмутимо идет дальше к следующей двери.  
— Уже утро? — Молли зевает и трет глазки.  
— Да, уже утро.  
— Завтрак, — говорит сам себе Тони и залезает в холодильник. Тут же выуживает из кармана домашних брюк смартфон и создает заметку «Покупки».  
Кофе выкипает на плите, но Старк не сдается. Он наливает оставшийся кофе в кружку, добавляет остатки молока себе, рассудив, что Питер поест и яичницу вместо омлета, а в качестве напитка для детей отлично пойдет апельсиновый сок.  
Сока получается ужасно мало.  
— Вода — всему голова, — наставительно произносит Тони, набирая воду из-под крана в два стакана.  
В это время дети спускаются на кухню.  
— Мне болтунью.  
— Мне пожарить с двух сторон.  
Тони принимает вызов и половину яичницы обжаривает с двух сторон, а вторую перекладывает в тарелку, чуть не доведя до готовности.  
— Знаете, какой самый важный секрет я узнал в старшей школе?  
— Откуда берутся дети? — невинно хлопая ресницами, спрашивает Молли.  
— Секрет соуса миссис Роудс. — Старк сохраняет удивительную невозмутимость вот уже на протяжении всего утра. — Мать моего лучшего друга готовила ему с собой совершенные сэндвичи с тунцом. Мне удалось вызнать рецепт. Настанет день, когда я передам это тайное знание вам. — С этими словами Тони вручает детям их коробки с ланчем.  
Питер хмыкает, а Молли энергично кивает, заглядывая в свой ланч-бокс и принюхиваясь к сэндвичам.  
С улицы раздается сигнал подъехавшего школьного автобуса.  
Тони выходит проводить детей на крыльцо, приветственно машет водителю, который кивает в ответ. Только проводив глазами отъехавший автобус, Старк возвращается в дом.  
— Работа.  
Тони абсолютно уверен, что с его выдающимся опытом, знаниями и успешными проектами его с руками оторвут в любой компании. Но тут подстерегает проблема: в Силверборне по его профилю и для его размаха работы нет, в окрестных городках тоже. Старк решает отложить этот вопрос.  
— Покупки. — Тони вынужден смириться с тем, что здесь нет доставки на дом, так что нужно самому ехать в магазин.  
Старк уже даже не помнит, когда ему приходилось вооружаться списком продуктов и здравым смыслом и отправляться в нелегкий поход за всем необходимым для выживания.  
Первая сложность заключается в том, что у Тони нет автомобиля. Должен же быть какой-то транспорт у Стива, верно?  
Да, транспорт-то есть, только вот он давно не на ходу. Вторая сложность.  
Старк продолжает не унывать. Он лишь пожимает плечами и решает, что займется полуразобранным пикапом ближе к обеду, когда управится с кондиционерами в доме.

Когда Тони занят выбором безлактозного молока, его окликают.  
— Привет. — Лора Бартон в сопровождении мужа подходит ближе.  
— Привет. — Тони улыбается и демонстрирует упаковку молока. — А я вот…  
— Признаться, я немного удивлен, — тянет Клинт, протягивая руку для приветствия. — Когда вы успели?!  
— Ну… Как встретились в Вашингтоне, так и понеслось. Да вы и сами, небось, знаете, как это бывает. — Старк кивает на обручальное кольцо Бартона и улыбается, пытаясь замять расспросы. — Вспыхнуло, и все.  
Клинт не выглядит убежденным, но вежливости ради кивает.  
— Когда-нибудь я хочу услышать вашу историю, — с придыханием произносит Лора.  
— Историю?  
— У Полы и Стива была такая особенная история знакомства. Уверена и у вас есть!  
— Тони поцеловал Стива, а тот ему врезал, — буднично вносит ясность Клинт.  
— Поправка: я не успел его поцеловать. Попытался, а он меня вырубил. Но мы смогли подружиться. — Старк улыбается и кладет упаковку молока в свою корзину.  
— Я уверена, все самое прекрасное и романтичное у вас со Стивом впереди. — Лора смеется и идет вперед.  
Клинт толкает тележку, двигаясь за женой.  
— Тони?  
— М? — Старк двигается к лоткам с яйцами.  
— Мы не пострадали. Никто из нас. А Стив…  
— Он выкарабкается. Доктор сказала, что…  
— И все же, — с нажимом произносит Клинт.  
— Не понимаю, к чему ты, — отмахивается Тони. — Вам следовало проявить о нем беспокойство не когда он спас ваши задницы, а когда он заживо хоронил себя в воспоминаниях. Рад, что с тобой все благополучно.  
С этими словами Тони решительно уходит.

Вернувшись на автобусе домой, навьюченный пакетами, Старк решает, что готов потратиться на прокат автомобиля. До тех пор пока не удастся восстановить пикап.  
Но прежде всего кондиционеры.

Питер провожает Молли к парковке, где ее уже ждет Тони.  
— Откуда тачка? — уточняет Пит, глядя на четырехдверный седан для домохозяек.  
— Угнал, — просто отвечает Старк, пожимая плечами. — Запрыгивай, Молли!  
— Здесь детское кресло, — произносит девочка, морщась.  
— И в чем проблема? — У Тони сегодня поистине бесконечное терпение.  
— Мне уже девять, — ворчит Молли, демонстративно садясь возле кресла, а не на него.  
— Питер?  
— Да, я не опоздаю к ужину. — Подросток закатывает глаза, но все же не может сдержать улыбку.  
— Умничка. Я так вами горжусь, — театрально вздыхает Тони, по-шутовски прижимая руки к груди.  
— А тачку поприличнее угнать было никак? — подает голос Молли.  
И Питер смеется в голос.  
Папа жив, и в их жизни вроде все налаживается. Даже с этим странным новым мистером.

Тони оглядывает дом. Кондиционеры починены, продукты и бытовая химия куплены, расставлены по полкам, даже пикап почти возвращен к жизни. Тони просматривает отчеты по карте и цокает языком. Семья — это, оказывается, так затратно.  
— Навестить мужа, — озвучивает вслух следующую цель Старк.

Тони помогает Молли снять ненужное детское кресло. После небольших препирательств, конечно. Но Молли оказалась удивительно подкована по части законов родного штата.  
— Готова?  
— Да.  
— Заберем Питера из школы и поедем к папочке.  
— Когда его выпишут?  
— Вот доедем до больницы, там и узнаем.  
Мамы подруг Молли по танцам (Тони отметил еще вчера, что у Молли крайне плотное расписание для девятилетней девочки, каждый день то пение, то танцы, то лепка, то кулинария) и продавцы в магазине крайне заинтересованно поглядывали на Тони. В этом городке, кажется, царит патриархат, так что встретить мужчину, забирающего детей из школы или совершающего покупки для дома в одиночку, здесь в новинку. Детьми и домом занимаются матери, а отцы… где-то там что-то делают сверхважное.  
Ну и иногда попадают в больницы.  
Впрочем, есть еще Наташа…  
И что делать, когда так вышло, что отцов двое? Нанимать домработницу?  
Тони морщится, заранее смиряясь с мыслью, что после всего теперь за ним в Силверборне надежно укрепится позиция «мамы семейства».  
— Молли?  
— М?  
— А что говорят в школе… о нас с твоим отцом? — Тони бросает взгляд на девочку через зеркало заднего вида.  
— Мне завидуют. А Питеру… Ну, это тебе лучше у него спросить.  
— Ясно. А тебе почему завидуют?  
— Они считают, что двое пап — это очень круто.  
— Вот как. А ты как считаешь?  
— Я еще пока не решила. — Молли смотрит в зеркало, перехватывая взгляд Тони.  
— Привет. — Питер забрасывает рюкзак и забирается в машину следом.  
— Как дела в школе, чемпион?  
— Нормально. — Питер фыркает на «чемпион».  
— Ну раз нормально, то ладно. — Тони выруливает с парковки и едет в сторону госпиталя.

В палате дети замирают на пороге. Стив сидит, опираясь спиной на поднятое изголовье телескопической кровати.  
— Хэй! А вот и мы. — Тони решает взять на себя инициативу.  
Стив продолжает сидеть, не поворачивая к ним головы. Скованно кивает и все.  
— Дети. — Старк подталкивает детей к койке. — Стив?  
Андерсон ведь не говорила, что у Роджерса повреждено зрение.  
Роджерс вздыхает и поворачивается к ним, глядя в упор.  
И Тони открывает рот, чтобы ругнуться, но он тут же захлопывает его, как только в него вцепляется рука Молли.  
— Доктор говорила, что тебе совсем скоро можно будет домой. Кондиционеры у тебя, Роджерс, просто дрянь. И ты когда-нибудь вообще занимался ими? В доме жарче, чем в Мохаве в полдень. Я виделся с Клинтом. Он в полном порядке. Да и вообще все твои… говорят, в норме. Дети ходят в школу, они у тебя чудо.  
Тони все болтает и болтает, стараясь не сводить глаз с лица Стива. Это сложно. Чертовски сложно. Потому что у Роджерса чудовищно изуродована правая половина лица. Что-то такое Тони, конечно, ожидал, но реальность увечий потрясает. Бьет наповал.  
— Ты можешь говорить? — осторожно спрашивает Старк, садясь на краешек кровати.  
— Могу, — хрипло произносит Стив и принимается нервно перебирать тонкое больничное одеяло забинтованными пальцами. — Спасибо, что приехал.  
— Если бы я не приехал сам, меня привезли бы полицейские, — фыркает Тони. — Я теперь в ответе за твоих детей, и суд мне не простит халатности.  
— Привет. — Наконец Стив обращает внимание на детей. Находит в себе силы попытаться улыбнуться. Тони подозревает, что это доставляет ему чудовищную боль.  
— Ты обещал. Обещал, что не умрешь, — задыхаясь от сдерживаемых слез, произносит Питер и, резко развернувшись, покидает палату, оглушительно громко захлопнув дверь.  
— Но я же не умер, Питер! — беспомощно окликает его отец.  
— Я с ним поговорю, — заверяет Тони, в неосознанном сочувствующем жесте погладив Стива по руке.  
— Как дела, Кнопка? — Стив протягивает руку к Молли.  
Та медленно подходит ближе и встает у кровати, не решаясь посмотреть на отца.  
— Хорошо.  
— Я очень скоро буду дома.  
— Я рада.  
— Тони хорошо о вас заботится?  
— Да, — но в голосе девочки нет уверенности.  
— Ну уж извините, если что не так! У меня не было детей, а тут сразу двое. Я стараюсь как могу. — Старк возмущается.  
— Ты хорошо о нас заботишься, правда, — примирительно произносит Молли.  
Стив гладит ее по голове.  
— Нам многое нужно обсудить, Стивен Роджерс. А пока мы хотим, чтобы ты поправился и вернулся домой. — Тони снова поглаживает Стива по руке. — Ладно, Кнопка, побудешь с папой, я пойду поищу Питера?  
— Поищем Питера вместе, — предлагает девочка, и Тони согласно кивает.  
— Подожди меня в коридоре, хорошо? Я быстро. — Дождавшись, когда Молли выйдет из палаты, Тони поворачивается к Стиву. — Они напуганы и растеряны. Завтра мы снова придем, и они уже будут иначе себя вести. Но они рады, что ты цел, что ты жив. И все у вас обязательно наладится. Поправляйся.  
Старк на прощание похлопывает Стива по руке и покидает палату.

— Итак, молодой человек, что эта за херня была?  
Питер обнаруживается возле машины.  
— Разве это правильно — поступать так? Разве он имел право спихивать нас на человека, которого мы не видели ни разу?! Когда мама болела, вы думаете, он был рядом?! Нет! Куда уж этому козлу…  
— Следи за своим языком, Питер. Какой бы ни был, он твой отец. Возможно, он не мог иначе? В любом случае не нам его судить. — Тони открывает перед Питером дверь и приглашающе кивает внутрь. — Поехали домой. Мы все устали. Лучшего всего сейчас поужинать и завалиться спать.  
Тони помогает Молли занять свое кресло, затем выжидающе смотрит на продолжающего стоять снаружи Питера.  
— Питер, это все ужасно страшно. Уверен, твой отец напуган не меньше вас. Что касается меня, я в шоке от страха с той минуты, как получил известие от МакКинли. То, что я взрослый, делает все только страшнее для меня же. Поэтому давай не будем нагнетать, ладно? Завтра все будет проще. Обещаю.  
Когда мальчик все-таки садится в машину, Тони устало трет переносицу. Ох, уж эти детки!

Тем временем спецотряд Гранитная гора, навестив своего командира, собирается в небольшом баре «У Мо».  
— Я виделся с этим Тони, который внезапно оказался мужем Кэпа, — начинает Клинт, когда сам хозяин заведения приносит им выпивку и сообщает, что сегодня герои гуляют за его счет.  
— Вернее, семейный партнер, — поправляет его Баки. — Не знаю, что там за разница, но, раз в бумажках так написано, значит, это имеет значение.  
— Тони — получатель страховки в случае гибели Кэпа, — проясняет Наташа. — Это называется бенефициар. Пока дети несовершеннолетние. У нас у всех есть такие согласно нашим страховкам. — Она обхватывает ладонями запотевший высокий пивной стакан и задумчиво разглядывает движения колыхающейся пены. — И что же тебе сказал Тони?  
— Сказал, что нам бы стоило беспокоиться о Кэпе раньше, до того как он вытащил наши задницы, — мрачно произносит Клинт.  
— Он тоскует по Поле, это ведь нормально. — Скотт пожимает плечами.  
— Три года прошло, — резонно отмечает Сэм. — Какой бы ни была скорбь, всему есть предел. К тому же у Кэпа дети. Мариноваться три года в тоске по усопшей чертовски эгоистично, когда есть за кого ты в ответе.  
— А еще у Кэпа есть Тони, — хмыкает Клинт.  
— Не нравится мне этот хлыщ, — задумчиво тянет Тор и прикладывается к своей кружке, делая мощный и долгий глоток пива.  
— Ты его видел-то раз, — посмеивается Скотт, хлопая напарника по плечу.  
— Первое впечатление самое верное, говорят, — не сдается Тор.  
— Он получатель страховки, он нарисовался как-то внезапно и… ну не знаю. Он не нашего круга, — внезапно сторону Тора принимает Сэм.  
— Может, Стив именно так хочет двигаться дальше? Ты же сам только что говорил, что три года тоски — это много. — Наташа отпивает из своего бокала. — Может, это выход Кэпа из депрессии, и, если Тони делает его счастливым… что ж не наше это дело.  
— Как раз-таки наше, — упрямо гнет свое Сэм. — Мы его друзья. И раз мы проворонили что-то жуткое, что творилось и, судя по всему, продолжает твориться с Кэпом после смерти жены, то наш долг не пускать ситуацию на самотек хотя бы сейчас.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — флегматично уточняет Наташа.  
— Приглядывать за Тони, — обрубает Клинт.  
— Это вторжение в частную жизнь, — смеется Скотт.  
— Сначала поговорим нормально с Кэпом, — продолжает Сэм. — А пока это не представляется возможным, будем приглядывать за Тони. Не следить, но присматриваться к нему.  
— Хорошо бы с детьми поговорить, — задумчиво тянет Баки. — Что у них сейчас дома творится…  
— О, ребят, да вы рехнулись! — Наташа не выдерживает. — У Кэпа в кои-то веки отношения, дети под присмотром. Надо было раньше тревогу бить, когда вместо того, чтобы быть с семьей, Кэп в пекло бросался!  
— Ты тоже молчала и делала вид, что все в норме. — Баки хмыкает, глядя на подругу.  
— Потому что Стив другого и не отвечал. Он заладил, что в норме, а кто я такая, чтобы лезть… и в общем, ай. — Наташа отмахивается. — Пошли уже по домам.  
Мужчины согласно гундят, и команда начинает расходиться.

В это время Тони вытирает запотевшее зеркало в душевой и вздыхает.  
— Итоги дня: дом не сожжен, пикап починен, покупки сделаны, никто не умер, дети накормлены, вроде даже уложены спать. И самое главное: я не сдох. — Тони покидает ванную. — Что ж, ты молодец, Тони Старк. Пора и баиньки.  
Он долго лежит без сна, пялясь на едва видный в темноте туалетный столик Полы Роджерс.

 

Во что все это вылилось

— Ну что, колымага? Попробуем? — Тони оглаживает руль пикапа и поворачивает ключ зажигания.  
Колымага не заводится.  
— Заведешься — будешь самой прекрасной машиной в округе.  
Пикап слушается с первого же оборота, и Тони довольно выдыхает.  
— Так и знал, что ты женщина. Ну что, детка, покажешь себя в деле?  
Тони выуживает из пачки, брошенной на пассажирское сидение, сигарету и щелкает дешевой пластиковой зажигалкой, с видимым наслаждением прикуривает и некоторое время просто сидит, слушая урчание мотора и глядя вдаль сквозь распахнутые ворота гаража.  
Самые простые обычные ворота из дерева. Никаких телескопических подъемников, никакой автоматики, датчиков движения, даже датчиков угарного газа в этом гараже нет!  
И дорога, что лежит перед Тони, пустынна и тиха.  
— Ну что за дыра, — вздыхает Старк, и пикап тут же глохнет. — Да брось! Ты серьезно?! То же мне патриотка!  
Тони приходится с ворчанием вылезти из машины и снова открыть капот.  
В ту самую минуту, когда он уже думает все бросить и сбежать обратно в Малибу, его телефон вибрирует в кармане.  
— Да? — Тони давит окурок в банке из-под сардин и прикусывает губу, разбираясь в причинах капризов пикапа.  
— Мистер Энтони Ро… Хм… Старк?  
— Он самый.  
— Это мистер Салливан, директор школы. Мне необходимо с вами встретиться.  
— И по какому вопросу? — Тони закрывает капот машины и облокачивается о пикап бедром, со вздохом трет лоб.  
— Питер подрался.  
— Это никак без меня не решить?  
— Нет.  
— Он кого-то убил?  
— Что, простите?  
— Питер кого-то убил? Покалечил?  
— Он подрался.  
— И что? Мальчики все время дерутся.  
— Мистер Старк, я настоятельно рекомендую вам приехать.  
— Ладно. — Тони сбрасывает звонок и снова садится за руль.  
Затем, чертыхаясь, вылезает и идет в дом, чтобы вернуться, переодевшись в чистую одежду.

В коридоре перед кабинетом директора сидят двое: Питер и еще один парень покрупнее. Они оба выглядят прилично потрепанными, Питер сверкает наливающимся синяком на скуле и разбитой губой, у второго порвана футболка и красуется четко видимый след от укуса на предплечье.  
Из директорского кабинета доносятся пронзительные крики разъяренного зверя, Тони полагает, что это мать второго участника драки. Вряд ли директор Салливан может выдавать такие визгливые звуки.  
— Мне сюда? — спрашивает Тони, тыча пальцем в сторону двери.  
Парни синхронно кивают, Питер прячет глаза, а второй ухмыляется, оглядывая Тони.  
— Ну входите, молодые люди.  
— Что?  
— Входите-входите. Вперед! — Тони открывает дверь, дробно постучав и не удосужившись подождать разрешения войти. — Вы подрались, а влетит только мне? Нет уж, фигушки! Зайдете со мной, оба!  
— Мистер Салливан? Я Тони. Тони Старк. — Он садится напротив директора и удивленно смотрит на сидящую на соседнем стуле Молли.  
Точно посреди директорского стола лежит деформированный баскетбольный мяч.  
А такой он из-за торчащего из его бока тесака для рубки костей.  
— Ваша подопечная едва не убила моего сына! — визгливо вопит мужчина.  
Нет, не мать. Отец.  
Тони театральным жестом стаскивает с носа солнцезащитные очки и, только медленно сложив дужки и убрав в нагрудный карман рубашки очки, обращает внимание на еще одного присутствующего в кабинете.  
— И вам добрый день. Может, выслушаем все версии?  
— Она воткнула ебаный тесак в мяч, а целилась в моего сына!  
— Прошу прощения, но не могли бы вы, уважаемый, не выражаться в присутствии моей подопечной?  
— Да, мистер Флетчер, прошу вас. — Директор Салливан устало массирует виски.  
— Как это произошло, Молли?  
— Он задирал Пита. Обзывался, а потом отобрал у него рюкзак и высыпал все его вещи. А потом пнул!  
— Пита?  
— Рюкзак!  
— И поэтому ты воткнула нож в мяч? — продолжает уточнять Тони.  
— Это мяч Флетчера. — Молли пожимает плечами. — Видел, какой он бугай? Как иначе я могла защитить брата?  
— Резонно. — Тони вздыхает и тоже потирает виски, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — А ты почему подрался? Из-за рюкзака?  
— Нет, из-за Молли.  
— Начал-то в итоге ваш сын. — Старк поворачивается к стоящему поодаль мистеру Флетчеру-старшему.  
— Он играл. Пф, подумаешь, мальчишки ведь! Весело, понимаете? Дурачиться там и всякое такое…  
Увидев, что мистер Салливан начинает кивать на слова Флетчера, Тони встает со стула и подходит к сумке, стоящей у ног говорящего.  
— Извините, что прерываю, но это ваша сумка?  
— Да, моя. Ну так вот, я считаю ваши подопечные как-то неадекватно реагируют на шутки, и вам бы… Что ты себе на хрен позволяешь?!  
Тони вытряхивает из сумки все содержимое и точным пинком отправляет ее на другой конец кабинета.  
— Шучу. Уверен, ваш сын оценит шутку, да, здоровяк? — Тони пихает Флетчера-младшего локтем в бок и наигранно смеется в оглушительной тишине, воцарившейся на мгновение в кабинете.  
— Ох, срань господня, — очень отчетливо произносит Молли.  
Спустя семь минут Тони и дети загружаются в пикап. У Тони с мясом выдраны пуговицы на рубашке, солнцезащитные очки разбиты в хлам, у Пита появился еще один синяк, Молли вся растрепана, однако напротив их пикапа стоит машина Флетчеров и то, что они видят хозяев автомобиля изрядно помятыми, поднимает настроение детей.  
— Знатно мы их отделали, — хмыкает Питер, разглядывая, как прихрамывает Флетчер-младший, а его отец прижимает к разбитому носу платок.  
— Так им и надо. Жаль, я не успела вытащить тесак из мяча.  
— Как ты его туда загнала?! По рукоять!  
— Злая была, — пожимает плечами Молли, приглаживая платье на коленках и принимаясь заново переплетать растрепанные косички.  
— Юная леди, вас, выходит, лучше не злить, — произносит Тони, потирая запястье, и тут же ворчит: — Чертов выродок, авиаторы разбил.  
— Черт, нас исключат из школы, — со вздохом произносит Пит, пристегиваясь.  
— Пусть попробуют. — Тони выруливает со стоянки перед школой. — И все же как так вышло?  
— Этот выродок постоянно достает Пита!  
— Хэй-хэй! За языком следи, — осаживает девочку Тони, за что получает суровый взгляд из-под насупленных бровей. — Что? И в меня тесак всадишь? Откуда ты его вообще взяла?  
— Из столовой.  
— То есть это был умысел? Ты заранее подготовилась.  
— Он называл Пита пенисом Паркером и спрашивал, каково это, когда…  
— Молли, — прерывает сестру Питер.  
— Ну? И что же там спрашивал этот парень, что твоя сестра пошла на него с тесаком? — Тони притормаживает на перекрестке в ожидании разрешающего сигнала светофора и поправляет наручные часы.  
— Каково это, когда твой папаша… спит с мужиком, — глухо отвечает Питер.  
— Он вообще-то сказал, когда твой папаша траха… — вносит ясность Молли.  
Тони поднимает руку.  
— Я понял, обойдемся без дословного пересказа. Вот что мы сделаем…  
— Что?  
— Знаешь, где он живет?  
— Знаю, и что?  
— Поедем к ним ночью и сожжем их дом к дьяволу. Вместе с жильцами.  
В салоне пикапа повисает тишина.  
— Да ладно, я шучу. Просто даже не знаю, что сказать. Наверное, вас все-таки надо наказать. И в качестве наказания вы все сами расскажете своему отцу. Мы заедем к нему сегодня. Молли, тебе не следует вооружаться ножом впредь. Это довольно опасная хрень, и с ней шутки плохи. Защищать близких — это похвально. Но в следующий раз, детка, пожалуйста, обойдись без холодного оружия. Да и вообще без оружия. Любого. А ты Питер… Он тебя всегда доставал или это началось сейчас, когда я приехал?  
— Всегда.  
— И как ты с этим справлялся?  
— Игнорировал.  
— Что пошло не так в этот раз?  
— Он обидел Молли.  
— Наверное, стоило бы тебе раньше решить эту проблему?  
— Кулаками?  
— Как вариант.  
— Отец не приемлет такой вариант.  
— Стив?  
— Угу.  
— Ваш папа в юности на поле был сущий дьявол. Никто не смел наезжать на его парней и вне поля тоже. Не то чтобы он был отморозком каким, но я искренне не завидовал тем, кто нарывался. А этот Флетчер нарывался, понимаешь?  
— Когда это было-то? Мой отец, Тони, не тот Стив, которым был когда-то. — Питер осторожно трет поврежденную губу и слизывает выступившую кровь.  
— Все мы родом из детства. Из старшей школы в том числе, — произносит Тони. — Вот что я вам скажу, дети: при наличии веских причин насилие приемлемо. Иначе бы в нашей стране давно отменили смертную казнь во всех штатах.  
Дети молчат, обдумывая его слова.  
— И, Пит, тебе бы пару уроков самообороны не помешали. А то кусаться, когда тебя по лицу бьют, — это полный отстой, приятель.  
Питер фыркает, вылезая из машины.  
— Тони дело говорит, — отвечает Молли, вылезая следом. — И дерется он неплохо. Видел, как отделал папашу Флетчера? А у него всего-то пара пуговиц оторванных.  
— Я тридцатипятилетний гей. Выпускник закрытого колледжа для мальчиков. Выживал в интернатах с шестнадцати лет. Уж драться я умею, поверьте. — Тони подмигивает детям и подталкивает их к дому. — Приготовим что-нибудь поесть?

— Думаю, он классный. — Молли произносит это, не отвлекаясь от нарезки овощей, пока Питер рядом натирает курицу специями.  
Тони возится со стиркой в подвале дома.  
— Только потому что умеет драться?  
— Потому что он за нас заступился. — Молли стряхивает налипшую к рукам морковь. — Папа никогда так не делал.  
— Его никогда и нет, — пожимает плечами Пит.  
— Ну как там наш ужин? — Тони возвращается с пустой корзинкой для белья.

Тони остается курить у пикапа, напутствуя детей:  
— И не забудьте рассказать папочке про ваш сегодняшний перфоманс. Слышите, дети? Не заставляйте меня ябедничать. Ответственность, ответственность за свои поступки — вот, что любит Господь!  
— Истинно так, — подтверждает его слова пожилая леди с соседнего парковочного места.  
— Добрый вечер, мадам. — Тони приветственно машет рукой с зажатой между пальцев тлеющей сигаретой.  
А у Питера аж средний палец зудит показать Старку всем известный жест.

Когда Тони входит в палату к Стиву, тот неожиданно просит детей пойти погулять.  
— Хэй, я видел автомат со сладостями на входе. Возьмите себе чего-нибудь повышающего риск сахарного диабета и кариеса. — Тони останавливает детей в дверях и выуживает из заднего кармана джинсов плоский бумажник, вручает детям по мелкой купюре.  
— Нужно ведь поощрить честность, верно? — отвечает Старк на суровый взгляд Стива, когда дети покидают палату. — Да брось! Серьезно?! Ты этот свой взгляд до сих испытываешь на других? Черт! Да ты уже не испытываешь — ты уже вовсю используешь! И ведь работает же! С ума сойти! Чувствую себя нашкодившим младшеклассником, впервые попавшим к директору. Прекращай, Стив. Они же тебе все рассказали?  
— Решать проблему кулаками — это абсолютно неприемлемо. Это не то, чему мы с Полой учим детей.  
Тони чуть не сказал: «Учили», но во время прикусил язык.  
— При наличии веского повода насилие приемлемо — так, значит? — продолжает Стив, садясь прямее на больничной кровати.  
— Но ведь так и есть? Учить детей вести переговоры — это похвально, но навязывать им страх в отстаивании своего мнения, лишь бы не обострять конфликт — это полная чушь.  
— Они не свои мнения отстаивали, они подрались!  
— Они друг друга защищали. Как умели.  
— В кабинете директора тоже?  
— И там тоже.  
— Питер — примерный мальчик, а ты поощряешь в нем агрессию.  
— Господи! Стив! Какая на хер агрессия?! Дать отпор обидчику — с каких пор это агрессия?!  
— Это в них от меня, — бормочет Стив, качая головой. — Темное, страшное, злое. Это в них от меня.  
— Послушай меня, Роджерс. — Тони садится на край кровати поближе к Стиву. — У Питера поведение жертвы. Он не примерный мальчик, как ты сказал, он забитый ребенок. Показать клыки его вынудило только желание защитить сестру. Которая настолько не доверяет окружающим, что стащила тесак с кухни в столовой и пошла с ним на обидчиков брата. Она никому не рассказала: ни тебе, ни школьному психологу, ни директору, ни подружкам! У твоих детей проблемы, Роджерс. Каждый год в разных школах страны забитые, доведенные до точки невозврата дети проносят огнестрельное оружие в классы и берут в заложники одноклассников, устраивают снайперские лежки на школьном дворе… Скажи спасибо, что твои дети подрались и загремели к директору. А не подорвали школу к чертям. Вытащи уже свою голову из задницы! В твоей семье творится какая-то хрень! И разгребать это твое дерьмо я не нанимался. — Тони встает с кровати, нервным жестом поправляет волосы и, глядя прямо в широко распахнутые глаза Стива, произносит: — Поправляйся, Роджерс. И доброй ночи.  
От того, с каким грохотом Тони захлопывает дверь палаты, колышутся жалюзи на окнах.  
Стив закрывает глаза и считает про себя до десяти.  
Это ожидаемо не помогает.

На утро дня выписки Стив вполне спокоен, связано ли это с ударной дозой анальгетиков, которыми его накачали, или с притуплением всех эмоций после бессонной ночи, трудно сказать.  
Его встречает команда Гранитная гора в полном составе, включая супругов. После того как он приветствует детей, всех членов команды по очереди, наконец подходит Тони.  
— Это была идея Лоры, — громким шепотом сообщает он и топорным жестом всучивает в руки Стива букет каких-то пестрых цветов.  
— Ну-ка встаньте все! Фото! — Лора, несмотря на выпирающий живот, шустро подталкивает всех к ступенькам у дверей госпиталя и принимается командовать: — Все живенько улыбнулись! Поплотнее-поплотнее! Да, так хорошо. Дети, обнимите папочку, Стив, обними Тони, да вот так.  
Старку приходится поднырнуть под руку Стива с букетом, все прижимаются друг к другу и игнорируют оттоптанные ноги.  
— Чудно! — Лора делает несколько снимков, затем дает отмашку грузиться по машинам.  
Половина лица Стива кирпично-красного цвета, обожженные руки все еще в перевязках и некоторое время придется менять повязки и обрабатывать заживающую кожу.  
— Почему не в школе? Вас исключили? — с опаской уточняет Стив, когда они оказываются в пикапе.  
— Нет. Нам разрешили тебя встретить. Кстати, этот Флетчер извинился перед всем классом перед Питером. — Молли перевешивается через спинку пассажирского сидения и чмокает отца в непострадавшую щеку. — Тони сказал, что, если они так не поступят, он сожжет их дом. Ночью, пока они спят.  
— Это была шутка, детка.  
— Ты что сделал?! — Роджерс резко поворачивается к Старку.  
— Я просто съездил к ним домой и все обсудил с родителями Флетчера. Они, кстати, на грани развода. Возможно, поэтому их сын… такой. Не знаю. В общем, мы уладили вопрос.  
— Хук справа его образумил, а не разговоры, — подает голос Питер и фыркает.  
— Ты с ним снова подрался? — строго спрашивает Стив. В голосе Роджерса звякает сталь, и Тони удивленно смотрит на него. Такого тона он еще не слышал у Стива.  
— А че он?! Он первый начал! Снова! И Тони говорит…  
— Так вот значит как теперь? Делаем то, что Тони говорит?  
— И что Тони показывает, — бурчит Питер, отворачиваясь к окну и демонстративно вставляя наушники в уши.  
— Просто блеск. Ты его еще и драться учишь!  
— Не занудствуй, Роджерс. — Тони, не отвлекаясь от дороги, бьет того по бедру, Стив перехватывает его руку и отбрасывает от себя.  
Так они и доезжают до дома, где уже вся шумная толпа гостей выгружается из машин.  
Стив входит в дом и замирает на пороге перед большим плакатом, гласящим: «С возвращением домой». Судя по корявости букв, писали сами домочадцы. В доме пахнет выпечкой. Черт, Стив уже даже не помнит, когда в этом доме в последний раз так пахло. Наверное, когда Пола была жива.  
— Ну что встал? — Тони подхватывает Стива под локоть и тянет за собой. — Мы ночь не спали, чтобы успеть. Мы пекли, вырезали украшения, нарисовали плакат, наготовили кучу закусок!  
— Не стоило…  
— Прекрати. Дети очень тебя ждали, а я точно знал, что не сделай мы так, вы бы все тут морозились и даже бы не обнялись нормально. Ты детей-то хоть поцеловал своих, герой херов? — Тони отходит от Стива. — Это что у вас тут? Да, еду кладите на разделочный стол, а напитки сразу в гостиную. Лора, милая, тебе бы присесть.  
— Он тут у себя прям как дома. — Сэм протягивает Стиву запотевшую бутылку пива.  
Стив в ответ пожимает плечами, беря в руку бутылку.  
Поцеловать детей действительно стоило бы.

Последними дом Роджерсов покидают Баки и Тор. Закрыв за ними дверь, Тони с удивлением обнаруживает, что до автобуса в Финикс остается всего пара часов.  
— У меня вылет из Финикса сегодня вечером.  
— Тебе пора? — Стив собирает пустые бутылки из-под вина и пива, неловко придерживая их за горлышки забинтованными пальцами.  
— Да, ты выписался, дети под присмотром, пора бы и домой. — Тони нагружает на поднос грязную посуду и уносит ее на кухню, где Молли и Питер заняты мытьем.  
— Ты уезжаешь? — уточняет Молли, услышав последние слова Тони.  
— Да, детки, папочка ваш дома, так что все вроде как налаживается…  
— Не побудешь еще немного? — внезапно просит Молли, не отрываясь от намыливания вилок.  
— У Тони много своих дел, — вмешивается в разговор Стив, сгружая бутылки в мусорное ведро.  
Питер молчит, но грохочет тарелками громче при словах отца.  
Роджерса начинает нервировать вся эта канитель. Его не было неделю, не дольше, чем обычно. Как правило, его отлучки столько и длятся. С тех пор как умерла Пола, он не приводил в этот дом других женщин, не считая, разумеется, жен остальных членов команды. Не знакомил своих детей с потенциальными мачехами, ведь и знакомить-то было не с кем! А тут вдруг по дурацкому стечению обстоятельств с ними всего-то недельку пожил абсолютно посторонний мужчина, и вот во что все это вылилось! Дети не хотят с ним расставаться.  
И запах выпечки вдруг кажется таким чужим, и собственный дом внезапно становится каким-то странным. Стив подмечает тысячи мелочей, на которые вроде как не обратил внимание сразу. Поменялись занавески на окнах, коврик у двери лежит по-другому, иначе расставлены специи и салфетница, обеденный стол чуть сдвинут, на диване раскиданы незнакомые подушки. В доме читается появление другого человека.  
И Стиву невыносимо хочется выпроводить Тони поскорее, но это ведь черная неблагодарность!  
— Прям не знаю, как тебя и благодарить. — Стив принимается разматывать бинты на руках, лишь бы чем-нибудь себя занять.  
— Лучше сделать это в спальне, — отвечает Старк, затем смеется, видя, как меняется лицо Стива. — Да не благодарить! Ты что подумал, старый извращенец?!  
Дети прыскают от смеха, и это ужасно смущает их отца.  
— Пошли в комнату, помогу обработать руки. Заодно вещи свои соберу.  
Тони идет впереди, поднимаясь на второй этаж.  
— Я очень старался здесь ничего не менять. — Старк разводит руками, показывая спальню. — Надеюсь, мне удалось все оставить как было.  
Нет, не удалось. Стив это понимает, сразу как входит.  
— Все в порядке, не переживай.  
— Садись. И давай сюда свои руки. Не забывай наставления врача и… звони иногда, ладно? Или пиши. Мне будет интересно, как вы тут живете, как дети и вообще…  
— Я должен извиниться, — решительно начинает Стив, наблюдая, как Старк разматывает бинты с его пальцев и ладоней. В глаза ему посмотреть почему-то невыносимо. — Ты помог нам. И не просто помог, а со всей ответственностью подошел к этому. Я обязательно учту твои слова. Нам действительно… нужно многое обсудить с Питом и Молли. Мнение со стороны всегда полезно, не стоило мне так остро реагировать на твои попытки помочь детям. Извини.  
Тони набирает немного вязкой субстанции на пальцы и, погрев в руке, начинает наносить заживляющую мазь на кожу Стива.  
— И ты прости. Я абсолютно посторонний, и стоило мне как-то… деликатнее выразить свое мнение. Возможно, не лезть вообще в методы воспитания твоих детей. Советовать всегда легко, бросить в лицо людям истину и удалиться, только потому что не тебе все это воплощать в жизнь, не тебе жить с этой истиной. Прости. — Тони осторожно оглаживает руки Стива и заглядывает ему в глаза, ловит взгляд, удерживая. Роджерсу ничего не остается, кроме как кивнуть и улыбнуться, как можно искренней.  
Он вытягивает свои руки из ладоней Тони и принимается самостоятельно наматывать бинты. Старк никак не комментирует этот жест, призванный оттолкнуть и продемонстрировать личные границы, и принимается собирать свои немногочисленные вещи.  
— Поеду я, наверное, уже. Поужинаю в Финиксе.  
— Останься. На ужин-то останься. Закажем чего-нибудь, — предлагает Стив.  
— О, нет, спасибо.  
— Спасибо за пикап. Все некогда было за него взяться.  
— И за кондиционеры.  
— И за кондиционеры.  
Они неловко стоят напротив друг друга и глупо улыбаются.  
Первым отмирает Стива, делая неопределенный жест в сторону двери, как бы предлагая Тони первым покинуть комнату.  
— Дети! Я поехал. Не болейте, учитесь хорошо. — Тони машет им на прощание.  
Те отвечают нестройным хором и машут испачканными в мыльной пене руками.  
Тони вскидывает сумку на плечо и открывает входную дверь, Стив идет за ним, провожая.  
Однако, внезапно они сталкиваются нос к носу с каким-то мужчиной, который, судя по всему, как раз собирался постучать.  
— Мистер Роджерс и мистер Старк, я полагаю? — спрашивает незнакомец, улыбаясь абсолютно недружелюбно. — Я Колин Палмер из страховой.  
— Очень приятно, — с вопросительными нотками неуверенно тянет Тони.  
Стив молча возвышается позади него, излучая ощутимое кожей подозрение.  
— А куда это вы с вещами? — все так же неприятно улыбаясь, спрашивает Колин.  
— А вам какое дело? — глухо спрашивает Стив.  
— Я ваш надзирающий агент. Именно от моего отчета зависит, согласится ли особая комиссия восстановить вашу страховку в полном объеме. Знаете, участились случаи, когда люди, лишенные страховых выплат на законных основаниях, идут на самые невероятные ухищрения, чтобы эти выплаты вернуть. Никому нельзя верить, представляете? В страшное время живем, молодые люди. В страшное. Итак, куда вы собрались с вещами?  
— Да никуда, — быстро сориентировавшись, оживает Тони. — Куда я от моего медвежонка денусь?  
Старк обнимает Стива за пояс и белозубо улыбается.  
— Решил выкинуть всякий хлам.  
Агент Палмер с недоверием оглядывает новенькую дорожную сумку, но свои подозрения держит при себе.  
— Я лишь хотел предупредить, что зайду к вам с утра. И некоторое время проведу с вами. Это необходимая процедура. И, если все пройдет гладко, мы на этом закончим.  
— А если не пройдет… гладко? — Стив шумно сглатывает.  
— В таком случае я буду пристально за вами наблюдать какое-то время, а как долго, это уж мне решать. — Палмер зачем-то тычет Тони и Стиву в грудь сухим твердым пальцем. — Доброго вечера. До завтра, семейные партнеры. — Агент машет на прощание рукой и направляется к машине.  
Стив отходит обратно в дом, а Тони, продолжая неловко обнимать его, следует за ним.  
— Верни билет, — негромко произносит Стив.  
— Ага. — Тони отпускает Роджерса, захлопывает дверь и облокачивается о нее спиной. — Вот ведь… лажа какая.  
Питер и Молли выходят из кухни и видят, что Тони не уехал.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает первой Молли.  
— Я еще с вами потусуюсь, дети.  
— Ура! — Молли вприпрыжку возвращается на кухню, а то, что Питер тоже рад, можно понять по его широкой улыбке.  
— Влипли мы, Роджерс. Вот во что все это вылилось.

Часть 5

Тони просыпается с болью в пояснице и затекшей шеей. Диван в гостиной оказался до отвратного неподходящим для ночевок.  
Дети, судя по всему, уже уехали в школу и оставили после себя жуткий беспорядок на кухне.  
Тони отправляется в уборную на втором этаже и по пути заглядывает в спальню к Стиву, где того не обнаруживает.  
В это время Стив пытается избавиться от сигаретного запаха в пикапе.  
— Он что, здесь сутками безвылазно курил? — бормочет недовольно Роджерс, раздражаясь все больше от нарастающей боли в руках.  
— Привет. — Тони облокачивается о раскрытую дверь пикапа и протягивает Стиву две кружки с кофе. — Тебе с молоком или без?  
— С молоком. — Стив вытягивает из рук подошедшего кружку и делает осторожный глоток. — Спасибо. Не кури в машине больше, ладно?  
— Ладно, — покладисто соглашается Тони. — Дети в школе?  
— Да.  
— Во сколько Палмер явится?  
— Не знаю.  
— Дом наш не очень-то похож на семейное гнездышко двух геев, м?  
— Тебе виднее.  
— С чего бы? — искренне удивляется Тони и выуживает из кармана домашних брюк мятую пачку сигарет, невозмутимо закуривает под неодобрительным взглядом Стива.  
— Я же просил!  
— Что? Ты просил в машине не курить. Я не в машине ведь.  
— Засранец, — хмыкает Стив, пихая Тони локтем.  
— Не-а, надо тебе как-то по-другому меня называть. Раз уж мы парочка, все дела. Вот я тебя буду звать медвежонком.  
— Отстой.  
— Смирись, медвежонок.  
— А мне тебя как называть?  
— Придумай что-нибудь. Но учти, я предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали знойным красавцем.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Ну не знаю… Зайка?  
— Это тебя-то — зайка? Может, просто… дорогой?  
— Свет моей жизни. Не меньше, Роджерс.  
— О, отстань.  
— Ты завтракал? Покорми меня.  
— Ладно, пошли. — Стив сам не понимает, почему соглашается.  
Но Тони ведь приготовил и принес ему кофе. Вкусный, кстати. Так что завтрак, выходит, на Стиве.  
— Нам бы знать хоть примерные вопросы, которые будет задавать надзирающий агент, — с тоской тянет Тони по пути обратно в дом.  
— Дни рождения и годовщины всегда спрашивают.  
— Мой двадцать девятого мая. Твой четвертого июля.  
— Ты еще помнишь?!  
— Ну да, а ты что, нет? Ты не помнишь мой день рождения, Роджерс?!  
— Извини. — Стив примирительно улыбается. — У тебя фора. Мой проще запомнить. У Питера двадцать второго марта, у Молли четырнадцатого ноября. А мы с тобой… познакомились в старшей школе, это нужно оставить, потому что ребята в курсе. Но, а встречаться начали… скажем, через неделю после той встречи в Вашингтоне?  
— Да, пойдет. — Тони открывает дверь и входит первым в дом.

Пока Стив поджаривает тосты и ветчину, Тони допивает свой кофе и садится рядом прямо на столешницу.  
— Есть татуировки?  
— Нет.  
— Родимые пятна необычной формы или размера?  
— Эм-м, нет. У тебя? — Стив подхватывает лопаткой ветчину и кладет ее на тосты поровну.  
Вместо ответа Тони слезает со столешницы и демонстрирует правую ягодицу, опустив белье со штанами.  
— Оригинально, — сдержанно комментирует Стив.  
— Нужно ходить на коррекцию раз в пару лет.  
Роджерс мог бы рассказать часовую лекцию на тему того, что набивать флаг страны на своей пятой точке абсолютно неприемлемо. Он, черт возьми, знал лично нескольких парней, кто за этот флаг жизнь отдал.  
Но молчит.  
— Что еще? Хм… С какой стороны кровати спишь?  
— Справа.  
— Ладно, значит, я слева. Предпочитаемая поза в сексе?  
— Это спрашивать не будут.  
— А вдруг?  
— Не будут. Ешь давай, стынет. — Стив садится за стол и подталкивает к Тони тарелку с его порцией.  
— Позиция в сексе? В смысле ты предпочитаешь сверху или…  
— Тони, ешь, пожалуйста, молча.  
— Я люблю острые куриные крылышки. Такие острые, чтобы аж макушка вспотела. Аллергия на орехи пекан. У меня удален аппендикс. Не люблю пиво. Любое. Курю все подряд. Предпочитаемых сигарет нет. Самые мои долгие отношения длились семь лет, в браке ранее не был. Люблю футбол. Больше, чем бейсбол, соккер и другие виды спорта. Но только смотреть, сам как-то… не особо фанат физических нагрузок. В двадцать два был приговорен к принудительным общественным работам сроком на три месяца за неоднократное вождение в нетрезвом виде… Что еще? Хм… Спрашивай.  
— Пока достаточно, — подумав, отвечает Стив. — Люблю выпечку с яблоками. Аллергии нет. По крайней мере, известной мне. Аппендикс на месте. Пиво пью светлое. Иногда бурбон. Не курю. И никогда не курил. Играю в футбол в команде от нашей пожарной части.  
— Это все, что ты считаешь нужным мне сообщить?  
— Да. — Стив склоняется на тарелкой и будто бы перестает вообще замечать сидящего напротив Тони.  
Только они расправляются с завтраком, как в дверь звонят.  
Тони и Стив переглядываются, не сговариваясь вместе встают из-за стола и идут открывать входную дверь.  
— Здравствуйте. — Агент Палмер растягивает губы в улыбке, но взгляд его отнюдь не дружелюбен.  
— Здравствуйте. — Тони протягивает руку и улыбается так, что скулы начинают болеть.  
Палмер обменивается со Старком рукопожатием, при этом выглядит так, словно по этому жесту силится разгадать нечистый замысел всей затеи с семейным партнерством.  
— Я заметил, вы так и не выкинули вчера ничего. — Агент вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана небольшой диктофон, щелкает кнопкой и начинает запись.  
— Вы рылись в нашем мусоре?! — Стив сначала удивляется, потом злится. Буквально звереет. Наверное, что-то в его лице меняется, сигнализируя о его состоянии, Тони тут же берет его под локоть и тянет за собой в дом.  
— Что же это мы на пороге? Проходите, располагайтесь, думаю, в гостиной будет лучше всего. Чаю?  
— Воды, если не трудно. И да, я рылся в вашем мусоре. Хочу сказать, что ваши отходы абсолютно не похожи на отходы семейной пары.  
— Мы не так давно вместе, так что мусор наш явно еще не очень «семейный»… — Тони поглаживает Стива по предплечью, но тот отдергивает руку, отходя к дальнему креслу. — Я принесу вам воды. Сладкий, ты что будешь?  
Стив некоторое время молчит, пока до него не доходит, что обращаются к нему.  
— Ничего.  
— Итак, мистер Роджерс, буду рад сотрудничеству. — С этими словами Палмер выуживает из принесенного с собой кейса толстый блокнот и остро заточенный карандаш.  
«Зачем записывать, если ты с диктофоном?» — думает Роджерс, глядя на эти приготовления.  
— Итак, почему вы все-таки ничего не выкинули, хотя прошлым вечером имели ясное намерение избавиться от хлама с ваших слов?  
Тони протягивает стакан с водой Палмеру и надеется что-нибудь придумать, пока тот будет пить, но Палмер благодарно кивает и ставит стакан на стол, не сделав ни глотка.  
— Я передумал, — брякает Тони и сцепляет руки в замок за спиной.  
Грифель карандаша издает скрежещущий звук, пока агент записывает ответ Старка.  
— Как дети называют вас, мистер Старк?  
— Тони. Как еще?  
— Хм, — многозначительно изрекает Палмер, вновь записывая ответ.  
Он оглядывает гостиную, пристально всматривается на стоящие на полках вещи.  
— Ни одной совместной фотографии? — Агент тычет кончиком карандаша в фотографии в рамках, где изображены Стив, Пола и дети.  
— Но их множество в наших телефонах! — восклицает Тони. — Все времени нет распечатать.  
— Можно ваш телефон? — Палмер протягивает руку по направлению к Стиву. — Позвольте удостовериться, что у вас есть совместные фото.  
— Э-э… Мой… сломался. Пришлось отформатировать, все данные утеряны. — Стив качает головой.  
— Какая жалость. А ваш, мистер Старк?  
— Какая-то аномалия! Все телефоны в доме сломались! Ужасно. Столько чудных совместных фото с моим медвежонком потеряны навсегда! — Тони удается изобразить жалость гораздо убедительнее Стива.  
— Хм, — снова издает Палмер. — Пройдемте в спальню.  
Стив на негнущихся ногах идет вверх по лестнице.  
— Напомню, мы недавно вместе живем, — беспомощно пытается оправдаться Тони, следуя за страховым агентом.  
Дверь в спальню открывается и сразу становится ясно: здесь проживает кто угодно, но не двое мужчин в браке.  
— Одна зубная щетка? — скептично дергает бровью Палмер, указывая кончиком карандаша на содержимое в ванном шкафчике.  
— Я свою выбросил, — тут же отвечает Тони. — Как раз собирался покупать новую.  
— Одно полотенце?  
Стив уже хочет взвыть и признаться во всем, но Тони улыбается и подмигивает агенту.  
— Ну… нам уже глупо бояться подхватить какую-нибудь пакость друг от друга. Вы ведь понимаете, о чем я?  
— И по этой же причине у вас один бритвенный набор на двоих?  
— Да. — Тони глазом не моргнул.  
— Довольно неудобно.  
— Наоборот. Очень укрепляет…партнерство.  
— Ну-ну… И столовые приборы у вас одни на двоих, наверное.  
— Э-э…  
— Шучу. — По лицу Палмера видно, что он далек от шуток так же, как Земля далека Плутона. — Что ж, я увидел достаточно. Думаю, на сегодня закончим. А завтра я приеду, чтобы провести стандартное интервью. Не бойтесь. Ничего сложного. Уверен, вы знаете друг о друге все. Вон сколько общих вещей у вас.  
Палмер спускается на первый этаж, прощается у дверей и, прикрыв ее за собой, покидает дом.  
Все это время Тони и Стив едва дыша идут за ним. В какой-то момент Роджерса посещает абсолютно глупая идея столкнуть агента с лестницы. Избавиться от трупа будет легче, чем выкручиваться завтра на интервью.  
Когда дверь за агентом закрывается, Тони вкладывает пальцы в ладонь Стива. Тот слегка сжимает их и шумно вздыхает.  
— Он все понял.  
— Да, определенно. Но доказать он не сможет.  
— Откуда знаешь?  
— Так, Роджерс, живо в магазин. Нам нужно заполнить дом семейным хламом. Что бы это ни было! Но сначала сменим твои повязки.  
Стив согласно кивает, позволяя Тони увлечь себя обратно на второй этаж.

По пути в самый крупный торговый центр в городе Стив и Тони делают совместные фото.  
— Нам необходимы фото с детьми.  
— Сделаем. — Стив отстегивает ремень и вылезает из пикапа первым.  
— Купи мне что-нибудь.  
— В смысле?  
— Я купил тебе цветы. Кстати, где они?  
— Выкинул.  
Тони поворачивается к Стиву с лицом, полным глубочайшего оскорбления.  
— Что? Ну прости. Я же не знал, что все так обернется, — принимается оправдываться Роджерс.  
— Ты должен мне что-нибудь купить. Какую-нибудь романтичную хрень. Уверен, этот упырь достанет выписки с наших банковских счетов. Расплатись кредиткой. Вот это подойдет. — Тони тычет пальцем в витрину, за которой огромный фиолетовый заяц таращит на них глаза.  
— Тони.  
— Идеально же!  
— Мы не в старшей школе. — Стив указывает на другую витрину: — Что-то такое подойдет больше.  
— Шлем? Но зачем мне мотоциклетный шлем?!  
— У меня есть мотоцикл. А вот шлем только один. Думаю, мы сможем придумать правдоподобную и романтичную историю для этого подарка.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что мотоциклетные шлемы относятся к разряду романтических подарков. — Тони настроен крайне скептично.  
— Если бы я взаправду тебя любил, твоя безопасность была бы моим высшим приоритетом, моей основной заботой. Так что шлем. Расцветку выберешь сам.  
И Тони выбирает. Самую яркую, какую только находит. Алый шлем с золотистыми полосами тщательно запакован в шуршащую крафтовую бумагу и перевязан бечевкой.  
— Дорогой, ты так непредсказуем и романтичен, — противным высоким голосом произносит Тони, кривляясь и жеманно всплескивая руками.  
— Прекрати. И держи свой шлем.  
Старк думает, что вся их затея — это полный отстой.

Когда они забирают детей из школы, Тони вдруг выдает:  
— Молли, детка, ты ведь можешь пропустить один из своих многочисленных кружков сегодня?  
— Эм-м… Не знаю. Пап?  
— Что у тебя на уме, Старк? — подозрительно уточняет Стив.  
Тони беспечно отмахивается, не отвлекаясь от дороги.  
— Я подумал, что нам стоит выбраться куда-нибудь всем вместе. Пикник. Ужин где-нибудь на лоне природы. Должно быть круто. Как думаете, дети?  
— Звучит… неплохо, — неуверенно тянет Питер, с опаской глядя на отца, который сидит отвернувшись к окну.  
— Стив? — Тони толкает «мужа» кулаком в бок.  
— Делайте, что хотите, — обреченно выдыхает тот.  
— Ура! Мы едем на пикник! — Молли возбужденно всплескивает руками.  
Тони сигналит мотив национального гимна, сворачивая к дому.  
— На пикник!  
Что удивительно, несмотря на жару и запах гари, стоящий в воздухе, Стиву и Тони с детьми удается отлично провести время.  
Они едят размокшие в пути хот-доги и пьют теплую газировку, спасаются от зноя в пикапе, пытаясь выжать максимум из кондиционера, разглядывают проезжающие мимо них колонны большегрузов.  
Да, выбрать место для пикника на обочине дороги было не лучшей идеей. Но других более-менее оборудованных стоянок в округе не нашлось.  
— Рост папы? — Питер откусывает от своего хот-дога приличный кусок и говорит с набитым ртом.  
— Шесть футов, — без заминки отвечает Тони. — Теперь очередь Молли.  
— Папа что-нибудь себе ломал?  
— Я помню! Не подсказывайте! — Тони вскидывает руку и прикрывает глаза. — Лучевую кость, два ребра, лодыжку.  
— И? — с намеком смотрит на него Молли.  
— А было что-то еще? Черт, Роджерс, ты чего такой переломанный?!  
Стив пожимает плечами, отпивая газировку прямо из горлышка бутылки.  
— Ладно, сейчас-сейчас… Указательный палец левой руки?  
— Правой руки, — отвечает Пит, бросая в Тони комком масляной бумаги из-под хот-дога.  
— Ну почти же!  
— Моя очередь. — Пит садится прямее. — Второе имя Тони.  
— Эдвард.  
— Ну это же слишком просто! На что у меня аллергия?  
— Орехи пекан.  
— Гляди-ка! Запомнил!  
— Ты же мне сказал. Конечно, я запомнил.  
— Папа ненавидит… Что?  
— Яйца всмятку и холодную воду. И акул. Кстати, а почему ты не любишь акул? Где ты их в Аризоне нашел?  
— Долгая история, — отмахивается Стив. — А ты не любишь высоту и боишься пауков.  
— Будто ты нет.  
— Я их не боюсь.  
Тони фыркает и отбирает у Стива бутылку с напитком.  
— Синяя! Я же говорила! — вопит Молли, тыча пальцем в сторону дороги.  
— Точно синяя машина. А следующая будет… я ставлю на красную.  
— Грязная, — флегматично отвечает Стив.  
— Здесь все машины грязные, — скептично отвечает Тони. — Мы загадываем цвет.  
— Грязного цвета она будет, — гнет свое Роджерс.  
— Да ну тебя. Дети, следующий вопрос?  
Игра в вопрос-ответ помогает закрепить знание фактов друг о друге. Если бы Стив и Тони просто поделились друг с другом разнообразной разрозненной информацией, эффекта было бы в разы меньше, а так в них хотя бы затеплилась надежда не завалить завтрашнее интервью.

Вечером они возвращаются домой приятно уставшими. Дети выглядят значительно лучше, чем когда Тони только приехал в Силверборн. Ему приятно думать, что он тоже причастен к этим переменам с Молли и Питером. Стив не отдергивает руки, когда Старк меняет ему повязки. Сегодня определенно хороший день.  
— Что дальше? — интересуется Стив, переводя взгляд со своих забинтованных пальцев на Тони.  
— Разложим всю ту ерунду, что мы накупили для дома, и сделаем наш мусор «семейным». Гейским и семейным. — С этими словами Тони выуживает из пакета с покупками несколько упаковок интимной смазки.  
— Не хочу ничего знать об этом, — доносится голос Питера от двери.  
— Дети! Вы нам поможете! Мы тут купили, — Старк продолжает разбирать покупки, — подушки с сердечками, парные кружки, радужные фартуки, множество фоторамок… Хм, сложим их в шкафу, пока не распечатаем фотографии. Стив, выдави всю смазку и выкинь упаковки. Да смотри выкинь так, чтобы сразу было видно. Пит, разложи подушки, Молли, повесь фартуки. Я не представляю, что еще можно сделать…  
Стив послушно выдавливает всю смазку в раковину, смывает большим напором воды и выбрасывает все в пакет, чтобы вынести в мусорные контейнеры во дворе.  
— Положи коврик у двери.  
— Точно. — Тони принимается разворачивать коврик. — Потом нам нужно записать на автоответчик новое приветствие.  
У Стива немного дрожат руки, когда он прослушивает запись, сообщающую голосом Полы, что вы позвонили в дом Роджерсов и можете оставить сообщение после сигнала.  
— Если не хочешь, то не будем менять, — негромко предлагает Тони, заметив состояние Стива.  
Дети уже сидят на диване, готовые к записи нового сообщения, и Стив собирается с духом.  
— Нет, я в порядке. Сделаем это.  
— Хэй! К сожалению, — начинает Тони, нажав кнопку записи.  
— Ни Питер, — подхватывает Пит.  
— Ни Молли, — продолжает Молли.  
— Ни Тони, — снова вступает Старк.  
— Ни Стив не могут подойти к телефону, так что вам придется оставить нам сообщение после сигнала, — произносит Роджерс.  
— Пи-ип! — нестройным хором выдают они, и Старк щелкает кнопку, пуская запись.  
Стиву кажется, что это полная ерунда, но детям нравится результат, и они очень довольные идут спать.  
— Хороший день прошел, да? — Тони пихает Стива в бок.  
— Неплохой, — соглашается тот.  
— Думаю, дети понемногу придут в себя. Со временем.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Потеря мамы — горе без срока давности.  
Тони выходит на крыльцо покурить и заодно дать Стиву немного побыть в одиночестве со своими мыслями.  
Стив оглядывается по сторонам, всматриваясь, во что превратилась его гостиная. Его с Полой гостиная. Надпись на коврике у двери гласит «Добро пожаловать домой!» Чей же это дом теперь?

— Не позовешь с собой, милый? — Тони в одних пижамных штанах, растянутых на коленях, стоит в дверях ванной комнаты, примыкающей к спальне Стива.  
— Нет.  
— А вдруг Палмер нагрянет?  
— Посреди ночи?  
— Ну да.  
— Доброй ночи, Тони. — Стив выталкивает Старка из ванной и закрывает перед его носом дверь.

На следующий день не интервью оказывается самой большой проблемой.  
Все начинается с того, что Тони просыпается с еще более затекшими конечностями, чем накануне. Этот чертов диван, скорее всего, сведет Тони в могилу на десятки лет раньше положенного срока. Затем приходится тащиться на второй этаж, чтобы почистить зубы и принять душ, потому что после вчерашнего нашествия Палмера Стив и Тони перенесли все личные вещи Старка в общую со Стивом ванную комнату.  
— Доброе утро. — Роджерс обнаруживается там меняющим перевязку.  
— Доброе. Давай помогу. — Тони подходит вплотную и перехватывает руки Стива.  
— Спасибо.  
— Как спалось?  
— Хорошо.  
— А мне не очень.  
— Можем купить надувной матрас.  
— Послушай, кровать у тебя двуспальная. Я не собираюсь осквернять место Полы в доме, но просто поспать с удобствами я ведь могу себе позволить?  
— Можешь на ночь снимать номер в отеле. Я оплачу.  
— Да ну тебя, — отмахивается Тони. — Гейство не передается через постель. Вернее, да, но это не так работает, как в нашем случае.  
— Скажу конкретно, я не хочу ни с кем спать в одной постели. Ты закончил?  
— Да, порядок. Приготовишь завтрак?  
— Ладно.  
Стив готовит завтрак и убирает хаос, оставленный детьми на кухонном столе при сборах в школу.  
— Знаешь, им приятнее, когда ты встаешь вместе с ними и провожаешь в школу по утрам. — Тони помогает Стиву расставить вымытую посуду по местам. Роджерса немного раздражает, что тот уже знает расположение всего в доме.  
— Ты так и делал?  
— Да, пока тебя не было, я будил их в школу и готовил им завтрак, потом собирал ланч с собой.  
— И выходил на крыльцо провожать? — скептично усмехается Стив.  
— Да, — просто отвечает Тони.  
— Послушай, я люблю своих детей и забочусь о них так, как считаю нужным. И воспитываю их так, как считаю нужным. Я их отец, а ты…  
— А я никто, но позволь кое-что прояснить насчет тебя. Поступая таким образом, ты им тоже становишься никем. И не удивляйся, если через пару лет…  
— Я помешал? — раздается со стороны входа.  
Агент Палмер стоит, приоткрыв дверь и заглядывая в нее.  
— А стучаться вас не учили? — строго произносит Стив, хмурясь.  
— Начнем наше интервью, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечает Палмер, входя в дом.

Вечером Стив, памятуя утренний разговор с Тони, исключительно чтобы доказать, что Старк не прав, лично отправляется забрать детей из школы.  
Водить пикап пока выходит плохо, так что Стив добирается до здания школы уже крайне раздраженным.  
— Привет. — Питер загружается в машину. — Мистер Латимер заболел, так что спецкурс на сегодня отменили.  
— Я не пойду на танцы, — категорично заявляет Молли, плюхаясь на сидение и скрещивая руки на груди, хмурясь и всем своим видом показывая, что настроена серьезно.  
— Что случилось, родная? — как можно мягче спрашивает Стив.  
И с неудовольствием отмечает, что выходит это у него гораздо хуже, чем у Тони. Хотя у того нет своих детей, он каким-то образом умудряется говорить с ними на одном языке.  
Молли молчит, уставившись в окно, и нервно дергает ногой, задевая спинку водительского сидения.  
— Сегодня День матери*, — негромко со вздохом напоминает Пит.  
— Что делали в школе? — Стив решает игнорировать проблему, раз уж ничего путного в голову не идет и успокоить все больше нервничающую дочь он не в силах.  
Питер пытается поддержать разговор, раз уж в кои-то веки их отец решил обратить на них внимание.  
Но Молли сердится еще больше. Ей кажется, что ее игнорируют, и она назло сильнее начинает колотить ногами по спинке переднего сиденья.  
— Молли, прекрати, пожалуйста.  
— А то что?!  
— Ничего. Но я тебя настоятельно прошу прекратить.  
Поездка в итоге превращается в настоящую пытку. Стив в какой-то момент даже думает, что его собственным детям было бы проще жить в мире, в котором умер их отец, а не мать.  
— Привет, бандиты! — Тони в фартуке и с силиконовой лопаткой в руке встречает детей в дверях. — Печенья почти готовы. Идите мыть руки и…  
Молли, ни слова не сказав, громко топая ногами по ступенькам, идет наверх к себе в комнату.  
— Юная леди, — строго окликает дочь Стив, стоя внизу.  
В ответ ему доносится оглушительный грохот, с которым Молли захлопывает дверь в свою комнату.  
— Ну что на этот раз? — устало интересуется Тони.  
— День матери. Печенья — класс. — Питер, обжигаясь, ест печенья прямо с противня.  
— Ох… — Вопреки всем ожиданиям Тони не идет за Молли, а поворачивается к Стиву и спрашивает с неподдельной заботой: — Ты в порядке?  
— Ему-то что? Не он маму потерял, и не ему каждый год все настойчиво об этом напоминают, — фыркает Пит.  
Стив резко разворачивается и выходит на улицу, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.  
— Пит, не надо так. Он же старается. — Тони снимает с себя фартук и вешает его на спинку стула, машинально оглаживает его и с бесконечно усталым вздохом опирается о стол. — Это очень тяжело — потерять любимого человека.  
— А нам не тяжело?! Он знал маму… ну сколько? Какую-то часть своей жизни, а мы ее любили всю свою жизнь! С самого начала! С самого первого дня, как родились!  
— И все то время, что Стив знал Полу, он ее любил. И любит сейчас. И будет любить всю жизнь.  
— Нет, это так не работает, — упрямо качает головой Питер. — Мы с Молли будем любить маму всю жизнь. Неважно, с нами она или нет. А вот он, — Пит тычет пальцем в дверь, будто бы указывая на отца, — найдет себе кого-нибудь не сейчас, так через год, два, десять лет, неважно! Дети любят родителей всю жизнь, но родители… любить друг друга даже не обязаны.  
— Но он любит вас с того момента, как впервые увидел.  
— Иногда я в этом очень сомневаюсь.  
— Но это так. Стив вас любит. Как умеет. Если он не скачет вокруг вас все двадцать четыре часа в сутки, это не значит, что он вас не любит.  
— Мне нужно к Молли. — Питер наливает молоко в стакан и накладывает на тарелку горку печений.  
— Ладно, уговори ее спуститься, пожалуйста. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.  
Когда Питер уходит наверх, Тони отправляется на поиски Стива. Безрезультатно, он его нигде не находит. Это заставляет Тони немного занервничать, но Стив Роджерс — взрослый самостоятельный мужик, и, наверное, стоит дать ему время побыть в одиночестве.  
Наверное.  
Стив тем временем отправляется в бар. Он чувствует себя, как накрытый крышкой котел, из которого так и рвется пар. Нужно или выпить, или потрахаться, или набить кому-нибудь морду. К сожалению, жизнь так сложилась, что в данный момент Стиву доступен только первый вариант. Но как только он заказывает первую порцию бурбона и лезет в карман за телефоном, чтобы вызвонить кого-нибудь из команды и предложить пропустить пару стаканчиков, на экране телефона высвечивается иконка входящего сообщения.  
«Ты психуешь и это нормально. Но нечестно бросать меня одного с плачущей маленькой девочкой и тинейджером, у которого крышу рвет от гормонов и собственных проблем».  
Сначала Стив хочет ответить что-нибудь вроде «разберешься», но потом кладет телефон рядом и решает, что напьется в одиночестве.  
«Мы собираемся навестить Полу. Ты с нами?»  
Стив выключает звуковое уведомление о входящих сообщениях, но продолжает время от времени поглядывать на телефон.  
«Ну как знаешь. Мы оставили тебе печений, положили их в контейнер с зеленой крышкой».  
Тони пишет снова только несколько часов спустя, когда Стив уже набрался достаточно, чтобы наплевать на предписания врачей и решить, что хуже его рукам уже не будет, если он подерется вон с тем парнем, который явно не местный и смеет так невежливо обращаться с официанткой.  
«Знал бы ты, как меня бесишь».  
«Поздравляю. Можешь встать в очередь тех, кто меня ненавидит. Сразу после Пита и Молли». — Стив очень старается набрать ядовитое сообщение, но из-за плывущих перед глазами букв это ему не удается толком.  
«Никто тебя не ненавидит. По крайней мере в этом доме. Кстати, в нем тебя очень ждут».  
«Ты, что ли?»  
«Да хоть бы я».  
Стив встает из-за барной стойки, неловким движением вытаскивает пару мятых купюр из кармана брюк, расплачивается по счету и нетвердой походкой идет на улицу.  
Драки сегодня удается избежать.  
— Явился, — ворчит Тони, разглядывая Стива, который пытается стащить с себя ботинки и не упасть прямо посреди гостиной. — Еще и надрался, как свинья.  
— Вы к Поле ездили?  
— Ездили. Дети выбрали прекрасный букет.  
— Как… они? — Стив справляется с ботинками, умудрившись не упасть.  
— Они в порядке. И им будет еще лучше, если ты перестанешь сбегать в трудные моменты.  
— Иногда думаю, что лучше бы я умер.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что лучше? Вообще я думаю, это тупо загадывать, смерть кого из родителей дети переживут легче. Детям в любом случае нужны оба родителя живыми и здоровыми.  
— Ты никогда не думал завести своих детей? — Стив нетвердой походкой подходит к ближайшему креслу и плюхается в него.  
— Если ты там уснешь, я тебя не потащу наверх, так и знай.  
— Ага. — Стив уже засыпает. — Из тебя бы вышла отличная мамочка.  
— Да вот только я мужик.  
— Да, жалко, — сквозь сон бормочет Роджерс.  
Тони, насколько возможно, вытягивается на диване и выключает торшер.  
— Спокойной ночи, Стив.  
— Агр-р-рх…

— Ну хорошо! Ладно! Будем готовить им завтрак и собирать ланч, и ходить на пикники, и…  
Стив замирает на пороге ванной, где Тони тщательно подравнивает бородку.  
— И поможем Молли с ее проектом для научной выставки, — договаривает он. — Слушай, Молли нужно подготовить научный проект. Это будет прекрасным способом провести время вместе и хоть немного выровнять отношения с детьми. Потому что, как только Палмер слезет с нас, мне нужно бы вернуться… Знаешь, мой банковский счет не бесконечный. А тебе нужно научиться жить со своими детьми. И именно жить с ними вместе, а не быть где-то там условно.  
Стив принимается чистить зубы и пытается понять, когда его жизнь превратилась в такой фарс.  
— Знаешь, в первый месяц после смерти Полы Молли временами ложилась на пол и лежала так часами. Будто в кому впадала! У меня тряслись руки и начиналась такая жуткая паника каждый раз, когда она так делала, ты не представляешь! Она начинала неистово орать, если я приходил к ней в такие моменты. Только Питер мог уговорить ее встать. И вот она встает и идет играть как ни в чем не бывало. Встает и подходит ко мне, чтобы обнять, хотя буквально полчаса назад вопила, чтобы я ушел. Но ведь Питеру тоже нужно в школу ходить, видеться с друзьями, он не может сутками стеречь сестру, оберегая ее от этих приступов апатии. А я ничем помочь не мог. Ни ему, ни ей. — Стив споласкивает лицо водой, отфыркивается и тянется за полотенцем. — Так что я снова заступил на смены, а Молли стала посещать разные кружки, множество кружков, лишь бы не оставаться в одиночестве, лишь бы постоянно на что-то отвлекаться. Я ничем не могу им помочь. С горем каждый справляется как может.  
— Они дети, Стив. Твои дети. И ты им нужен. Даже если они кричат обратное.  
— Я так не думаю. Они достаточно взрослые, чтобы считаться с их мнением. Если они говорят, что не хотят меня видеть, значит, так и есть.  
— Уверен, на самом деле они тебе ни разу не говорили, чтобы ты катился к чертям от них. Это ты сам так решил. — Тони похлопывает Стива по пояснице и покидает ванную.

Тони курит первую за сегодняшний день сигарету, стоя на крыльце и глядя, как дети грузятся в пикап, чтобы отец отвез их в школу.  
Стив, наверное, впервые за всю семейную жизнь везет детей в школу, а не сдает их под ответственность водителя школьного автобуса.  
Считать ли это хорошим знаком?  
— Чужую жизнь налаживать ты мастер. — Тони с тяжелым сердцем набирает номер Пеппер, чтобы узнать, что его собственные дела движутся прямиком к тотальной разрухе.

Все оставшиеся дни до выходных Стив, Питер и Тони помогают Молли с ее проектом. Молли хочет собрать робота-крушилу, Питер предлагает сделать что-то более конструктивное и полезное для общества, Стиву по большому счету все равно, что собирать, лишь бы дети были счастливы, Тони достается роль голоса разума.  
— Мы не сможем собрать из хлама на нашем заднем дворе полноценного робота. Но что-то автоматизированное вполне собрать сможем.  
— На «нашем»? — с улыбкой повторяет Питер.  
— На «нашем», раз уж я тут тоже живу. И вообще пора бы выделить мне какой-нибудь уголок. — Тони с наигранным стоном потирает поясницу. — Я совершенно не могу выспаться на диване.  
— Я предлагал купить матрас, — отмахивается Стив, с преувеличенным интересом вглядываясь в первые наброски будущего проекта.  
— Почему бы вам не спать вместе? Родители ведь так делают, — с невинным видом произносит Молли.  
— Да, Стив, почему бы нам не спать вместе? — подначивает Тони.  
— Кажется, курица готова, — поспешно произносит Стив и направляется к духовке.

Тони не ищет работу, огрызается на все слова Пеппер о том, что хватит спасать чужую семью, пора бы подумать о своей жизни. Вместо этого Старк возится с проектом Молли, осваивает новые рецепты полезных блюд для всей семьи и скупает мелочи для дома.

Стиву больше не требуется ежедневная перевязка, он учится смотреть на себя в зеркало и не вздрагивать от увиденного, проникается любовью к стряпне Тони и тоже возится с проектом Молли.

То, что в итоге получается, они называют Лапой-Растяпой. Небольшой трехпалый манипулятор на гусеничных колесах, юркий и быстрый, но не очень сообразительный. Однако, он все же заслуживает своей минуты славы на выставке, и Молли получает приз за изобретательность.  
— Ну… не робот-крушила и назвать его умения социально значимыми можно с большой натяжкой, но он наше первое совместное творение. — Тони помогает Стиву занести Лапу-Растяпу в дом.  
Дети ни в какую не хотели оставлять Лапу в гараже выключенным. Приходится тащить в дом.  
— Тебе бы стоило им завести питомца. Хотя бы рыбок.  
— Теперь у них есть питомец. — Стив, пыхтя, ставит Лапу на пол в гостиной, и та тут же цепляет его за футболку манипулятором и издает стрекот.  
— Теперь у нас есть питомец, — со смешком произносит Тони. — Ну ему хотя бы лоток не нужен. Поможешь мне с ужином?  
— Да.  
Но только они проходят на кухню, как раздается стук в заднюю дверь.  
— Хэй! — Первой в дом входит Лора.  
— Тони, ты совершенно игнорируешь собрания клуба. — Брюс навьючен множеством пакетов и сумок. — Поэтому мы в срочном порядке решили устроить сегодняшнее заседание прямо тут.  
— Как это… мило, — неуверенно тянет Тони, изо всех сил стараясь не показаться негостеприимным.  
— Брюс готовит восхитительную «Маргариту», — между тем продолжает Лора. — Девочки! Распаковывайте покупки. Сегодня будем печь кексы со сливочной помадкой.  
Брюс уже что-то разливает по бокалам, откуда только успел достать?! А жены Баки и Сэма настойчиво выталкивают Стива из дома.  
— Иди проветрись. Кажется, у вас сегодня внеплановые тренировки по футболу.  
— Спасите, — беспомощно и в легкой панике тянет Тони, глядя в закрытую дверь.

Стив чертовски скучал по этому — можно отключить голову и полностью погрузиться в игру. Пусть и в тренировочную.  
— Как внеплановый отпуск? — уточняет Сэм, когда они, потные и вымазанные в пыли с ног до головы, сидят на лужайке стадиона.  
— Да как сказать… Думаю, я достаточно восстановился, чтобы вернуться.  
— Уверен? — Баки снимает обувь и вытягивается на траве.  
— Да. Засиделся я что-то.  
— Может, еще побудешь с семьей? С детьми? — Наташа, немного помолчав, добавляет: — С Тони?  
— Боюсь, я пробыл с ним слишком много времени, — смеется Стив.  
— Дети все уши мне прожужжали о роботе Молли. — Клинт лезет в сумку за бутылкой с водой.  
— Это не то чтобы совсем робот. Так… баловство. Как говорит Тони. Но, как по мне… мы собрали из хлама со своего заднего двора довольно крутую штуку. С нуля. Это классно, так подумать.  
— Как Питер? Слышала, он подрался. — Наташа поджимает под себя ноги и принимается перебирать траву, задумчиво глядя на Стива, стараясь подметить в его лице тщательно скрываемые эмоции.  
— Да. — Стив трет затылок ладонью, ерошит волосы. — Вроде мы это пережили.  
— Мне говорили, что там все подрались. И Старк твой в том числе. — Тор смеется.  
— Да ну. Сплетни, — отмахивается Стив.  
— Тебе бы побыть с семьей. — Скотт задумчиво жует травинку, лениво прикрыв глаза, лежа на траве, подперев рукой подбородок. — Тем более теперь вроде как… с личной жизнью порядок. Нужно закрепить это дело. Отношения — штука такая… тут двое нужны, чтобы все заработало как надо.

Тем временем дети объелись кексами с помадкой и отправляются спать.  
— Не забудьте почистить зубы, — наставляет их Тони.  
— У тебя здорово выходит управляться с ними, — восхищенно тянет миссис Лэнг.  
— Не так здорово, как хотелось бы. — Тони берет новую порцию «Маргариты». Лора не приукрасила: Брюс делает превосходный коктейль.  
— Как много фотографий, — умиленно тянет Лора, разглядывая фоторамки на полках в гостиной. — Давно не видела Стива таким счастливым!  
Тони отпивает своего напитка и рассматривает фото, на которое указывает миссис Бартон. Стива тогда пришлось минут десять уговаривать улыбнуться на камеру. Они в страшной спешке согнали детей к ларьку с хот-догами и сделали фото. Ни черта Роджерс на фото не выглядит счастливым.  
— Ну да. Он славный.  
— Славный?! Милый, ты живешь с ним и возишься с его детьми! Наверное, это не потому, что он просто славный!  
— Нас проверяет агент из страховой. Видите ли, они считают, что мы притворяемся парочкой, чтобы выправить дела со страховкой Стива, — брякает Тони.  
— Что?!  
— Да как они смеют?!  
— Эти чертовы бюрократы совершенно не дают житья!  
Женщины и Брюс наперебой возмущаются, пока Тони натянуто улыбается им.  
— Не переживай, дорогой, такие пары, как вы, редко встречаются. Вы чудо как хороши вместе.  
— Тем более у вас любовь.  
Тони решает, что пора кончать с этим фарсом.  
— Ну, дорогие мои, пора и разойтись. Думаю, клубное заседание прошло на ура, надо бы еще повторить. Непременно когда-нибудь повторим.  
В дверях гости, покидающие дом, сталкиваются со Стивом.  
— Как прошло заседание клуба?  
— О, не спрашивай. — Тони допивает свою «Маргариту» залпом и решает, что немного чистой текилы ему не помешает. — Они все абсолютно уверены в искренности наших чувств.  
— Мои тоже, — вздыхает Стив, усаживаясь рядом. — Тони, какие у тебя планы на завтра?  
По дороге домой Стиву пришла в голову одна довольно странная идея, но, насколько она хороша, решит только завтрашний день.

— О, Боже, Стив! Не стоило, правда. — Тони стоит напротив входа в ветхое здание, бывшее когда-то автомастерской.  
— Это старая мастерская отца Баки. Старик умер два года назад, а Бак все не знал, что с этим зданием делать. Так что я предложил… предложил ему вчера продать это здание мне.  
— И что я с этим буду делать?! — с нотками нарастающей паники восклицает Тони, глядя на ржавый замок, ключ от которого — не менее ржавый, надо отметить, — лежит в руке Старка.  
— Я видел, как у тебя глаза горели, пока ты возился с Лапой. Ты починил мой пикап, который простоял лет пять, не меньше. Тебе нравится чинить. В том числе и людей. — Стив неуверенно улыбается. — И я подумал, раз уж ты не можешь найти работу, то почему тебе не открыть что-то свое?  
Это все ужасно неловко. Тони благодарен, правда, искренне благодарен. Это ведь забота. Это очень щедрый жест. Стив пытается проявить участие в его судьбе и выразить свою признательность, такое нельзя с ходу отбрить или проигнорировать.  
Но вся проблема в том, что Тони не хочет обрастать обязательствами. Не в этом городе. Все чересчур затянулось и трансформировалось во что-то со слишком долгоиграющими последствиями. Тони абсолютно не нравится такой расклад.  
— Палмер угомонился и наконец отстал. Надеюсь, дело с моей страховкой уладится. Я уже почти совсем вернулся в норму, скоро начну снова работать, есть небольшие накопления, Баки согласен подождать с оплатой, сколько потребуется, и я думаю, что… В общем, я решил, что могу сделать тебе такой подарок.  
«Он решил, — с неприязнью думает Тони. — Ну конечно».  
— Спасибо. Нет, я серьезно. Спасибо. Только вот… я даже не представляю, как тут все организовать!  
— У тебя глаза горели, когда ты объяснял детям принцип работы микросхем, встроенных в Лапу. Я многого не понимаю в жизни, но одно я знаю точно: в любой момент мы можем умереть, так что стоит как можно больше времени тратить на то, что нам нравится. И что заставляет наши глаза гореть.  
— Для начала войдем. — Тони натянуто улыбается и старается не падать духом, чтобы не расстраивать Стива.  
Внутри все выглядит настолько плохо, что Тони хочется плакать.  
— Стив, я не думаю, что хочу заниматься этим.  
— Да, выглядит неказисто, но на то и даны тебе руки, чтобы творить и чинить, — убежденно произносит Стив, кладя тяжелую ладонь на плечо Тони.  
Старку становится дурно.  
— В этом городе не так много мест, куда можно устроиться на работу. Здесь живут неплохие люди, Тони. Не самые лучшие, согласен…  
И Стив говорит что-то еще, что-то об их гражданском долге, о том, что у них есть возможность сделать жизнь людей чуть проще и лучше, тем более что Тони ведь нравится возиться с железками, тут можно и лабораторию какую оборудовать, вон тот уголок отлично подойдет под офис.  
При этих словах Стива одна из балок отваливается, и часть стены просто напросто рушится на землю.  
— Класс! — уныло тянет Тони.  
— Так и знал, что ты меня поддержишь! — Стив не понимает его сарказма и решает, что Тони оценил его пламенную речь. — Завтра и начнешь!  
Энтузиазм Стива пугает Тони до чертиков.

Следующий день, несмотря на всю настороженность Тони, начинается с потрясающей новости: Тони и Стив прошли проверку, и страховка Роджерса восстановлена в полном размере.  
Есть одна проблема: Тони не знает, как деликатно отказаться от подарка Стива. Он уже представляет себе в красках, как садится в самолет и летит в Малибу, подальше от этого места.  
Но как это все сказать, чтобы не разругаться в пух и прах?

— Раз страховка продлена, мы снова можем вернуться каждый к своей жизни, — начинает Тони издалека, когда они со Стивом остаются дома одни.  
— Разумеется. — Роджерс отвечает, не отрываясь от книги, которую читает.  
— Я хочу поговорить насчет… твоего подарка. — В Тони просыпается раздражение, которое все растет и растет.  
— Подарка?  
Стив все еще читает. Тони хочет его придушить. Или хотя бы разорвать книгу на кусочки и сжечь.  
— Да, насчет того здания.  
— Что с ним не так?  
— Стив, с ним все не так. Потребуется уйма времени, чтобы его восстановить.  
— Ты же говорил, что теперь безработный, — искренне удивляется Стив. — Здание само, конечно, довольно ветхое…  
— Это мягко сказано, черт возьми.  
— Но это уже какой-никакой старт для своего дела.  
— С чего ты вообще взял, что мне это нужно?  
Стив, наконец, откладывает книгу и переводит очень удивленный взгляд на Тони.  
— Я думал, ты останешься в Силверборне. Поближе к детям.  
— Какого черта мне оставаться поближе к твоим детям?  
На лице Стива такое ошарашенное выражение, что Тони даже становится смешно.  
— Ты и мысли-то не допустил, что мне не хочется тут оставаться.  
— Нет, я подумал…  
— Помолчи, Стив. Я понять не могу: ты самовлюбленный мудак или просто гиперответственный на извращенный манер? Хотя погоди… ты все-таки мудак.  
— Тебе так плохо со мной? — очень холодно спрашивает Роджерс. — Со мной и детьми?  
— Не приплетай сюда детей!  
«Ну вот мы и ругаемся, как старая женатая пара», — с тоской думает Старк, прежде чем обида, усталость и раздражение выливаются в гнев.  
— Нам надо остыть. Просто остыть и позже поговорить об этом. — Стив встает с дивана и начинает собираться.  
— Ты мудак! И знаешь почему?! Потому что это не забота! То, что ты делаешь, — это не забота! Это моральное насилие!  
— Я лучше знаю, что лучше для моих детей! — наконец взрывается Роджерс.  
— И что лучше для меня, видимо, тоже! И позволь заметить, я не твоя собственность! Я даже не твой муж!  
— Довольно. — Стив выглядит так, словно вот-вот ударит Тони. Жилы на его шее вспухают, он весь покрывается красными пятнами от ярости, сжимает кулаки и шумно дышит.  
«Убьет», — почему-то очень отчетливо понимает Старк.  
И ему становится до тошноты страшно, страшно до трясучки, страшно так, что не вздохнуть.  
Роджерс делает шаг в сторону Тони, но в какой-то момент все же останавливает себя и направляется к двери. Дверью Стив хлопает так, что едва стена не осыпается.  
Старк же в это время решительно идет наверх, где начинает паковать свои вещи. Он агрессивно бросает все в дорожную сумку, не разбирая. В ванной комнате ему на глаза попадается полка с кремами и лосьонами Полы. В каком-то необъяснимом раздражении и необоснованной агрессии Тони сбрасывает с полки все склянки и баночки на пол.  
Волоча за собой сумку, громко топая и шумно сопя, он спускается вниз, где сталкивается с Питером, который тут же по стеночке пытается проскочить на кухню.  
— Ты почему не в школе?! — Ярость, клокочущая в Тони, выплескивается наружу слишком громким окриком. — Твою мать, — обреченно и устало вздыхает Старк, увидев, что у Питера на скуле наливается огромный синяк. — Опять?  
— Ну, а че они? Не я начал драку.  
— Второго тоже отстранили на сегодня?  
— Угу. — Пит покаянно склоняет голову и тяжко вздыхает.  
— Надо приложить холодное. — Тони проходит на кухню, бросает сумку на ближайший стул и вытаскивает из морозильной камеры замороженный горох. — Из-за чего на этот раз?  
Питер шмыгает носом и пожимает плечами.  
— Иди сюда, горе луковое. — Старк обматывает упаковку гороха кухонным полотенцем и прикладывает к скуле Питера. — Умение постоять за себя и умение вляпываться в неприятности — это разные вещи.  
— Мне жаль. Отец меня убьет.  
— И закопает на заднем дворе.  
Питер хмыкает и неуверенно улыбается, глядя на Тони, улыбающегося ему в ответ.  
И тут он замечает дорожную сумку, хмурится и отстраняется.  
— Ты куда-то собрался?  
— Да. Дела, из-за которых я приехал, наконец, разрешились, так что я могу ехать к себе в Малибу.  
— На совсем? — глухим голосом спрашивает Питер.  
— Ваш отец весьма оригинально пытается этого не допустить. — Тони морщится. — Мне пора уезжать, Пит.  
— И ты собирался уехать так, даже не попрощавшись с нами?! — Нижняя губа Питера начинает предательски дрожать. Он то ли хочет наорать, то ли ударить, то ли расплакаться.  
— Разумеется, я бы вас дождался, — начинает оправдываться Тони.  
— Врешь.  
— Вру. Это… сложно, Питер. Я устал и запутался. И я хочу домой.  
— Но чем этот дом плох?  
— Он ваш, не мой.  
— Но мог бы стать и твоим тоже. — Пит глубоко вздыхает, а потом резко начинает злиться. Буквально впадает в бешенство. — Но это все он, да? Чертов ублюдок! Ты же… ты же… ты не представляешь, что…  
Так и не подобрав слов, Питер внезапно дергается вперед к Тони и прижимается губами к его губам, да так и замирает, крепко зажмурившись.  
Как только первоначальный парализующий шок отходит, Тони медленно отстраняется, без резких движений и громких звуков.  
— Все нормально, — первым делом произносит Тони, тут же хватая дернувшегося прочь Питера за локоть. — Сбегать — это у вас фамильное? Ничего страшного не случилось. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты… как-то прокомментировал свои действия.  
— Не уезжай, — едва слышно произносит Питер.  
— Почему ты меня поцеловал, Питер? Чтобы я не уехал? Но, дорогой, во-первых, я совершенно объективно староват для тебя. Во-вторых, привязывать к себе кого бы то ни было через секс или поцелуи и тому подобные вещи абсолютно бесполезно. Поверь мне, дружок, у меня прожитых лет побольше твоего и неудачных романов, соответственно, тоже.  
— Вы ведь даже не женаты. Это все понарошку. Он тебе никто, и мы никто. Но Молли тебя любит. И я тоже. Ну не так, чтобы целоваться. Или, может, именно так? Не знаю, черт. — И Питер снова с чувством повторяет: — Вот черт.  
— Чувства — это всегда сложно. — Тони гладит Питера по голове и снова прикладывает заморозку к его скуле.  
Тони хочет признаться в том, что все никак не разберется, любит ли он этих детей настолько сильно, что готов остаться в Силверборне и отказаться окончательно от прошлой жизни. Но в конце концов решает промолчать.  
— Увы, но в своих собственных чувствах тебе придется разобраться самому. С этим тебе никто не поможет. — Тони немного мнется, решая обнять Питера или нет, и все же ограничивается похлопыванием по спине и отходит. — Ты прекрасный парень, Питер. Но я не могу вступить в тобой в романтические отношения. Но мы всегда будем друзьями, если ты, конечно, согласен на такой расклад.  
Питер кивает и покидает кухню, однако тут же заглядывает снова:  
— Дождись Молли, Тони. Пожалуйста.  
— Конечно.  
Тони принимается мыть посуду, но вскоре выключает воду и просто смотрит на колыхающиеся на ветру верхушки сосен, растущие на противоположной стороне улицы.  
В голове ни единой мысли.

«Ты Молли заберешь из школы?» — пишет Тони сообщение.  
«Заберу», — получает он лаконичный ответ от Стива.

Молли и Питер ужинают вдвоем, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь за едой. Тони разглядывает их, стоя в дверях поодаль. Спустя какое-то неопределенно долгое время Стив подходит к нему и кивком головы указывает на дверь. Они выходят на улицу, и первым делом Тони закуривает.  
У Стива даже крутит кишки от нежелания извиняться. Он твердо уверен, что прав на все сто, но если он хочет диалога, а не ругани, то ему нужно взять на себя ответственность и принести извинения.  
— Прости. За сегодняшнее. — Стив кашляет и отмахивается от сигаретного дыма, который Тони выдыхает в его сторону.  
— Прощаю. И ты меня прости. Не нужно было кричать, но ты умеешь как-то так… надавить, что я чувствую себя абсолютно загнанным в угол. И все, что мне хочется, — это кричать.  
Они какое-то время молчат, глядя на соседских ребятишек, гоняющих мяч на своем заднем дворе. Дневной зной сменился приятной прохладой вечера, в воздухе пахнет остывающим асфальтом, соснами и дымом от сигарет Тони.  
— Я должен заступить на смену. Людей не хватает. Нас пока не перебросят на передовую, но поставят охранять парк Сагуаро. Америка не может позволить себе потерять хоть одну карнегию. — Стив улыбается, глядя на Тони и пытаясь вызвать улыбку у него.  
— Питер меня поцеловал, — без тени улыбки произносит Тони в ответ.  
На крыльце повисает тишина. В этой тишине слышны удары по мячу и крики ребятни из соседнего двора.  
— Ясно, — вздыхает Стив.  
— Что это значит, Роджерс? Как понимать твое «ясно»? — прищурив глаза, спрашивает Тони.  
— Ну… Выходит, Питер — гей?  
— Скорее всего, нет. А если да, то что?  
— Прекрати. Он все равно мой сын. Не делай из меня невесть какого монстра. — Стив морщится и отбирает у Тони недокуренную сигарету и агрессивно тушит ее о ближайшую перекладину.  
— У Питера никаких проблем абсолютно. А вот у тебя, Роджерс, проблем выше крыши. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит? — Тони смотрит на Стива, скрестив руки и расставив ноги, принимая оборонительную позицию. — Твой сын готов клясться в любви первому, кто обратит внимание на него как на личность! Со слов Питера, Молли тоже ко мне очень привязана. Это ненормально, Роджерс! Они знают меня без году неделя, а уже не хотят отпускать. Недолюбленные одинокие дети, а ты толкуешь про какие-то сраные карнегии.  
— Вот видишь! Им лучше с тобой! Зачем тебе уезжать?  
— Нет, ты меня совсем не слышишь. Я не про себя сейчас говорю, я про детей. Твоих, между прочим.  
— Которые не хотят меня видеть, но хотят, чтобы ты остался с ними. — Помолчав, Стив продолжает, тщетно пытаясь сохранить тон ровным: — Ты выбросил вещи Полы.  
— Выбросил. Эти просроченные крема не вернут тебе жену. И твое поведение отнимет у тебя твоих же детей.  
— Наверное, они никогда и не были моими. Моими не в плане биологии, а…  
Стив хочет сказать что-то еще, да так и обрывает себя на полуслове.  
— Если уйдешь, они не простят. И я буду всецело на их стороне. — Тони ждет реакции на свои слова, но в итоге, так и не дождавшись, уходит в дом, ничего больше не сказав.  
— Поругались? — мрачно уточняет Питер, выглядывая из кухни.  
— Ваш отец возвращается на пожары.  
— Ну еще бы. — Пит морщится и уходит обратно на кухню к сестре.  
Тони решает, что утро вечера мудренее, и ложится спать, поставив сумку с вещами у дивана. Несмотря на ранний час и раздражение, он засыпает почти сразу, как ложится.

Утро начинается с осознания, что сегодня воскресение и, возможно, автобусы в Финикс не ходят.  
А еще что Стив и правда ушел. Почему-то Тони понимает это сразу.  
Он поворачивается на бок и замечает некий предмет, которого вчера не было на тумбочке у стационарного телефона.  
Пепельница.  
Тони садится и недоуменно разглядывает обычную стеклянную пепельницу, которую можно купить в любом магазине по доллару. Он берет вещь в руку и разглядывает со всех сторон. Затем замечает еще одну на полке.  
Еще две пепельницы он обнаруживает на кухне.  
Тони с минуту рассматривает пепельницу, стоящую на краю ванны. Затем разворачивается и отправляется в комнату к Питеру.  
— С Днем отца! — наперебой кричат дети, бросаясь к Старку с объятиями.  
Старк молча разглядывает их, затем неловко обнимает, не в силах подобрать слова.  
— Прежде чем ты уедешь, мы хотим тебе кое-что показать, — серьезно произносит Молли. — Пит, неси фотографию.  
Питер согласно кивает и залезает в самый нижний выдвижной ящик в своем комоде.  
— Еще одна пепельница? — хриплым голосом уточняет Тони.  
Не то чтобы он против. Кажется… Кажется, он понял, что эти дети хотят ему сказать своим подарком.  
— Мы долго думали, стоит ли тебе говорить, раз отец сам не сказал. — Молли сегодня за старшую, видимо. — Но затем рассудили, что ты должен знать.  
Питер подходит к Тони и настойчиво пихает ему в руку фотографию. Старк берет ее и разворачивает к себе изображением.  
На фото улыбающийся во все тридцать два Стив, вокруг него стоят, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, десяток мужчин в полевой форме с оружием в руках. Стив здесь моложе, он выше всех и выглядит счастливее всех.  
Но все внимание Старка к себе приковывает надпись внизу фото, сделанная странным почерком. Кажется, это писали несколько человек по слову каждый.  
Несмотря на то, что твоя мамочка утверждала обратное, насилие решает проблемы.  
Черт! И почему Палмер ни слова об этом эпизоде жизни Роджерса не сказал?!  
Тони долго сидит в полном молчании, затем протягивает фотографию Питеру, но тот качает головой.  
— Оставь себе. Молли стащила у отца пару лет назад. Он думает, что потерял.  
Тони кивает, прячет фото в карман и покидает комнату детей. Он целеустремленно идет в ванную, где принимается собирать с пола все склянки и баночки средств Полы, снова расставляет их на полке, силясь припомнить, в какой же последовательности они стояли раньше.  
Ведь свой дом надо держать в порядке.

Часть 6

Тони долго мусолит сигарету между пальцами, затем наконец отбрасывает ее от себя прямо на лужайку перед домом, резким жестом лохматит волосы и все же сдается, вытаскивает смартфон и нажимает кнопку с единицей.  
— Роуди, дорогой, как ты? — Тони шмыгает носом и не может стоять на месте, он топчется на крыльце и нервничает из-за этого еще больше.  
— Выкладывай, что у тебя стряслось, помимо того, что уже происходит, — устало выдыхает друг в трубку.  
— Я что, не могу просто позвонить старому другу узнать, как у него дела?!  
— Можешь, наверное. Я не уверен.  
— Задница.  
— Твоя любимая.  
— Уел, — Тони молчит и крепко зажмуривается, прежде чем скороговоркой выпалить: — Можешь для меня кое-что узнать? Ты же все еще тусишь с парнями в форме и сам такую же носишь? Боже! Как вы друг друга-то не путаете?! И вскидываешь руку к козырьку каждый раз, как видишь звездно-полосатый флаг? Уверен, твоя правая рука гораздо накачаннее левой! И не из-за сам понимаешь чего, хотя, может, и из-за этого. Вас военных хрен поймешь! И ты знаешь все куплеты гимна и…  
— Тони, стоп!  
— Прости. Я… Черт.  
Тони надолго замолкает, тупо уставившись на валяющуюся в траве сигарету.  
— Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я узнал? — с бесконечным терпением спрашивает Роуди.  
— Можешь узнать, где служил Стив Роджерс. Стивен Грант Роджерс.  
— Он служил? — удивляется Роуди. — Мне нужно знать хотя бы в каком отделе конкретно, чтобы сделать запрос или знать у кого спрашивать. По имени я тебе сто лет искать буду.  
— Я тебе вышлю фото. Может, так?  
— Эм-м, да вряд ли. Ну давай попробуем.  
Тони зачем-то кивает, словно Роуди может его видеть, сбрасывает звонок, делает снимок фотографии, которую ему дали дети и спускается по ступенькам крыльца вниз, подбирает сигарету с лужайки и идет в дом.  
— Это будет и легко, и сложно одновременно, — первым делом произносит Роуди, тут же перезвонив. — Ты заметил рисунок на их бронежилетах?  
— Череп? Какой-то стилизованный череп, — задумчиво разглядывает фото Тони.  
— Они называли себя Карателями. Тебе лучше спросить у своего мужа почему.  
— Это персонаж из комиксов, — раздается сзади, Тони оборачивается и видит Питера, стоящего у лестницы. — Этот череп — эмблема Карателя. Персонажа из комиксов.  
— Я тебе перезвоню. — Тони сбрасывает звонок и откладывает телефон на журнальный столик. — Подойди, Пит. Мог бы ты что-нибудь рассказать мне об этом? — Он демонстрирует фото.  
— Это персонаж из комиксов «Марвел». Довольно… своеобразный.  
— А в комиксах бывают другие?  
— Ну. — Питер издает смешок и проходит в гостиную, садится на диван и начинает свой рассказ. — Короче, я расскажу, откуда у отряда отца эта эмблема.  
Молли входит в гостиную, забирается на диван между братом и Тони.  
— А Молли можно слушать эту историю?  
— Я ее уже слышала, — отмахивается та.  
— Незадолго до того, как отца отправили в Ирак, вышел фильм про Карателя. И вот радист группы отца сказал, что это очень крутой фильм и парень этот крутой, ведь он заставляет плохих парней бояться себя. И вообще это круто — не мелочиться, когда наказываешь зло. Отряд отца тоже ведь боролся со злом. По крайней мере они были в этом уверены, иначе какого черта они вообще делали на этой гребаной войне?!  
— Питер, здесь же Молли.  
— Прости. И вот, они начали рисовать эмблему Карателя и прозвали себя Карателями. Третий разведывательно-диверсионный отряд «морских котиков» с тех пор всюду, где был, рисовал этот череп. Такая психологическая война. Они как бы говорили местным: мы здесь, и мы вас отымеем.  
Тони строго смотрит на Питера, но тот не выглядит смущенным.  
— Не думаю, что они именно это имели в виду. В конце концов, не все в Ираке ведь были конченными злодеями, и ваш отец это знал!  
Питер и Молли с одинаковым скептичным выражением лица смотрят на Тони.  
— Спроси у отца, что он там знал, а чего не знал.  
Тон, каким Питер произносит это, почему-то ужасно оскорбляет Тони.  
— Как бы там ни было, ваш отец отправился на войну, чтобы защищать вас.  
— Скорее, чтобы нас прокормить, — очень рассудительно произносит Молли. — Ему хорошо платили, когда он был в боевых командировках.  
— Значит… Значит, ваш отец — участник боевых действий в Ираке. Повтори полное название его отряда…  
Тони отвлекает звук входящего сообщения на телефоне.  
«Твой муж — снайпер третьего разведывательно-диверсионного отряда «морских котиков», на его счету сто шестьдесят подтвержденных ликвидаций за четыре полносрочные командировки в Ирак. И я бы на твоем месте такого человека старался не злить».  
«Он не мой муж».  
«Семейный партнер. Все равно не нервируй его лишний раз».  
— Третий разведывательно-диверсионный отряд «морских котиков». — Тони сам отвечает на свой вопрос и переводит взгляд на детей. — Думаю, это многое меняет.  
— И что же это меняет? — Питер обнимает Молли, которая приваливается к нему и поворачивается к Тони.  
— Многое, — снова повторяет мужчина. — Ваш отец… страдает посттравматическим расстройством?  
— Не думаю. По крайней мере мама никогда об этом не говорила.  
— Нет, не говорила, — подумав немного, соглашается с братом Молли.  
— Он вас когда-нибудь бил?  
— Никогда. И маму тоже.  
— Он постоянно говорит, что насилие неприемлемо. — Молли тянется и вытягивает из пальцев Старка фотографию и щелкает по ней пальцем. — Но мы-то знаем, что это не так.  
«Дважды удостоен Серебряной и пять раз Бронзовой звезд», — между тем льются из Роуди сведения, как из рога изобилия.  
«Был дважды ранен».  
«Самый дальний его выстрел был совершен с расстояния в 2100 ярдов*».  
«За его голову в некоторых известных сообществах назначена награда. До сих пор действующая, я полагаю. Да такая, что боюсь, узнай ты цену, захочешь его немедленно продать».  
«Дьявол Рамади — ходят слухи, так его называли между собой боевики во время войны».  
«Если достанешь мне его автограф, буду визжать, как сучка».  
«Ты больной», — пишет в ответ Тони и отбрасывает телефон на диван.  
— Ты останешься, потому что боишься, что папа свихнется и навредит нам? — спрашивает Молли.  
— Он не свихнется, что за мысли?! — Тони смотрит на детей.  
Питер и Молли ждут ответа.  
— Нет, я останусь, потому что… не знаю почему. Но точно не из-за того, что ваш отец может вам навредить.

Первым делом Тони собирается к суперинтенданту МакКинли. Дети увязываются за ним, и Тони обнаруживает, насколько сокрушительно убедительны бывают девятилетние девочки.  
— А у отца были награды? Я вроде какую-то видел мельком однажды. Давно.  
— И не одна. Странно, что про Карателей он вам рассказал, а про награды нет.  
— А нам не он рассказал. — Молли отворачивается к окну.  
— Кто тогда? Мама?  
— Нет, конечно. Дядя Баки.  
— Они сослуживцы?  
— О, нет. Отец, видимо, ему как-то рассказал по пьяни, а Баки рассказал нам, когда отца не было. В третью его командировку вроде. Молли спросила у него, чем там отец занимается, и…  
— Дядя Баки ответил, что надирает зад плохим людям. И рассказал, что папа один из Карателей и почему именно так они называют себя.  
— Баки бы по губам надавать за такие объяснения. — Тони выуживает сигарету и прикуривает. — А что еще он рассказывал?  
— Да ничего такого… Мы, кстати, выплатили кредит за дом за год. До этого купили пикап, не прибегая к заемным средствам. Папа купил себе мотоцикл.  
— Мама все говорила, что папу пули щадят, а помрет он, свернув шею на мотоцикле. — Молли водит пальцем по стеклу, выводя одной ей ведомые узоры.  
— Питер, опусти ноги. — Тони зажимает сигарету губами и спихивает ноги Питера с приборной панели. — Сядь нормально.  
— Так что война — это дело прибыльное, — подводит итог Питер, опуская ноги. — Даже на примере нашей семьи, а представь, сколько на этом заработало правительство.  
— Не нам об этом судить. Нас другое интересует. Война неизбежно искажает мировоззрение людей, это как… — Тони краем глаза наблюдает за Молли, затем продолжает: — Как потерять невинность. И я не знаю, каких ответов ищу, но, если Стиву нужна помощь, наш долг помочь ему.  
— А если ему помощь не нужна? — Питер пристально смотрит на Тони.  
Тони дает себе секунду, чтобы обдумать ответ, и затягивается сигаретой, вдумчиво и медленно выдыхает дым, только потом отвечает:  
— Тогда наш долг убедиться в этом. Он покалечил свою жизнь и свое тело, чтобы создать для вас те условия, в которых вы выросли. Это как минимум заслуживает уважения.  
— Почему-то Клинт на такие жертвы не пошел, но на колледж своим детям все равно накопил, — фыркает Питер, отворачиваясь к окну.  
— У каждого свой путь и свой выбор. Стив, вероятно, не мог иначе помочь вам и вашей матери.  
— Наверное, он всегда таким был, — задумчиво произносит Питер. — Ты же говорил, что в школе отец играл в агрессивные виды спорта, влипал в драки…  
— Скорее всего, — кивает Тони. — Но он же мог просто стать каким-нибудь головорезом или еще каким нехорошим человеком, но он выбрал служение своей стране и превратил свою агрессию в легальный способ заработка.  
Они подъезжают к зданию пожарной службы и выгружаются из пикапа. Солнце Аризоны печет нещадно, в воздухе пахнет гарью.  
Где-то там Стив сражается со стихией, защищая карнегии.  
Ежедневный, незаметный, рутинный героизм человека, привыкшего брать на себя ответственность?  
Или адреналиновая наркомания, с которой не завязать никак?

Выслушав Тони и детей, МакКинли закрывает блокнот, вложив карандаш как закладку, и грузно вылезает из-за своего рабочего стола.  
— Я вам кое-что покажу. Роджерс просил меня это придержать в надежном месте, но вам я думаю нужно показать.  
С этими словами суперинтендант вытаскивает из несгораемого шкафа плоские коробочки, обитые тканью.  
— А что значат эти маленькие звездочки? — Молли тычет пальцем в звезды повторного награждения, расположенные на планке Бронзовой звезды.  
— Что твоего отца награждали не один раз. — МакКинли подталкивает коробочки, чтобы детям было лучше видно. При этом мужчина выглядит так, словно это его самого наградили за заслуги перед Отечеством. Для МакКинли это святыни, доверенные ему на хранение, а что это для детей? Для Тони?  
Для Стива?  
— Дважды Серебряной звездой и пять раз Бронзовой, — вносит ясность Тони.  
— Он вам рассказал, мистер Старк?  
— Да с чего бы? Так… самостоятельно справки навел.  
— Ничего конкретного о службе вашего отца и мужа я не знаю. Все, что я могу сказать, — это то, что ваш отец сражался за свою страну, он делал благое дело во имя мира на земле. Эти люди объявили войну всему миру, разрушив башни-близнецы, и ваш отец принял вызов. — Немного помолчав, МакКинли добавляет: — Вы можете обратиться к Лоре Бартон, она может что-то рассказать, я полагаю.

Лора сидит на веранде, закрывшись от солнца широкополой шляпой. Она тут же предлагает гостям присесть рядом и угоститься домашним лимонадом.  
— О службе Стива? О, милые, я мало что могу рассказать. Лучше спросить у ребят, они-то явно в курсе. Раньше Баки до женитьбы жил по соседству с Роджерсами. — Лора делает глоток освежающего лимонада и некоторое время молчит, собираясь с мыслями. Она неосознанно поглаживает свой живот, вероятно, потому что нервничает. — Он явно знает больше всех. Я могу только сказать, что Баки стриг газон перед домом Стива и Полы каждый раз, как Стив уходил в командировку. Однажды он попросил Клинта подменить его. Как только мой муж узнал, что Роджерс — солдат, сражающийся с террористами, он предложил Баки чередоваться. Они так и стригли его газон по очереди в течение полугода, и только потом Клинт познакомился со Стивом, когда его контракт закончился.  
— Почему Клинт это делал?  
— А как иначе? — искренне удивляется Лора. — Стив отправился на войну, чтобы сделать жизнь тех бедных людей чуть лучше, помочь истерзанной междоусобицей стране оправиться и защитить свои интересы, провести легальные выборы. А мы могли хоть немного помочь его семье здесь, и мы помогали.  
Тони внимательно наблюдает за реакцией детей на слова Лоры. Молли выглядит задумчивой, а Питер кривит лицо и отворачивается. Сам Тони не знает, как реагировать. Не знает, что думать. Отправился ли Стив в Ирак, чтобы сделать жизнь местного населения лучше или все-таки чтобы надрать им задницы?

Уложив детей спать, Тони забирается в хозяйскую кровать, раз уж Стива нет дома. Перед сном Старк немного читает про посттравматический синдром, пытается подобрать какие-нибудь документальные фильмы о работе в Navy SEAL**, чего-то по-настоящему стоящего не находится, так что он погружается в глубокую задумчивость.  
«Можешь написать, как мне найти сослуживцев Стива», — набирает Тони сообщение уже глубокой ночью после нескольких часов размышлений.

Уже утром, когда Тони собирает детей в школу, от Роуди приходит сообщение с лаконичным ответом.  
«Нет».  
Старк провожает детей, затем моет посуду, тщательно вытирает стол, проверяет содержимое холодильника и некоторое время стоит посреди кухни, не зная, как еще потянуть время.  
В конце концов, садится за ноутбук и вбивает в строку поиска в браузере: «Институт Гувера».  
Тони отправляет в институт запрос сведений о Дьяволе Рамади и надеется, что Роуди что-то путает.

Нет, Роуди не путает.  
Сто шестьдесят подтвержденных ликвидаций. С учетом того, что подтвержденной считалась только ликвидация, которую мог подтвердить еще кто-то, помимо стрелка, и труп противника находился там же, где его настигла пуля, то выходило следующее — Стив поразил гораздо больше целей на самом деле. Вот только было ли это убийством людей или все же устранением противников?  
Сотого и сто первого он убил одним выстрелом. Одной пулей двоих. И это подтвержденные ликвидации. Стив Роджерс как настоящий патриот своей страны, видимо, очень старался, чтобы ни один доллар, уплаченный налогоплательщиками Штатов, не ушел впустую.  
Он крепил патроны для снайперской винтовки на запястье левой руки, чтобы, не меняя положения, доставать новый патрон, экономить время и довести количество движений и изменений положения своего тела до минимума. Сшил специальный чехол на ремешке и носил на запястье. Стив Роджерс ничего не делает наполовину, ни к чему не относится халатно. В том числе к убийству людей.  
Винтовка Lapua.338, из которой Стив поразил цель на расстоянии двух тысяч ста ярдов, в данное время находится в экспозиции Института Гувера. Ну еще бы!  
Тони представляет себе, как будущие поколения ходят на экскурсии и боготворят это оружие.  
Его тошнит, и он долго стоит над раковиной, глядя в черный провал слива.

Забирая Молли с кружка, Тони принимает решение.  
Наблюдая за Питером, идущем через школьный двор к парковке, Тони убеждается в правоте своего решения.  
Он едет по сонным улицам к дому, бросает по пути взгляд на полуразрушенное здание, подаренное ему Стивом, оглаживает шершавый руль пикапа, щурится от солнца, принюхивается к дыму от далеких пожарищ, смеется над дурачащимися Питом и Молли, и все становится кристально ясно.  
— Какие планы на выходные?  
— Мы с Нэдом думали собрать Звезду Смерти. — Пит подпирает голову кулаком и смотрит на Тони.  
И пихает его ногу острой мальчишеской коленкой, не скрытой тканью свободных шорт. Старк не отвлекается от дороги и игнорирует этот жест. Питер, кажется, все еще в поисках тверди в бушующем водовороте гормонов и пытается нащупать свои настоящие чувства к этому странному мужчине, появившемуся в их жизни. Тони решает, что лучшая тактика — это игнорирование подобных жестов.  
— А что-о-о? — между тем тянет Питер.  
— Как насчет собрать Звезду Смерти в пожарном лагере?  
— Мы едем к папе? — оживляется Молли.  
— Абсолютно верно. — Тони кивает и поворачивает к дому. — Навестим папочку.  
Если кто и может рассказать, что творится на душе Стива Роджерса, то это только сам Стив Роджерс.  
Так почему бы не спросить у него?

***

Войдя на территорию лагеря, Стив сперва замечает огромную очередь, выстроившуюся куда-то. Поначалу они с Баки думают, что некоторые душевые опять вышли из строя и эта очередь выстроилась, чтобы помыться.  
Но затем оказывается, что все стоят, чтобы починить свои бензопилы.  
— Уж не муженек ли твой? — Баки прикладывает ко лбу руку козырьком и вглядывается вперед.  
— Точно он! — громыхает Тор и заходится в раскатистом смехе, хлопнув Стива по спине.  
— Твою же мать, — с чувством произносит Роджерс, стаскивая с головы каску и вытирая пот со лба.  
Стив видит не только Тони, но и Питера, ковыряющегося в нутре бензопилы, а также Лапу-Растяпу (по большему счету из-за нее здесь такой фурор) и, черт бы побрал Старка, Молли!  
— Ассистент, масло! — серьезно произносит Тони, и Молли тут же протирает ветошью указанное Тони место.  
— Десятку, — деловито просит Питер, и под общий восторженный гул Лапа-Растяпа подает требуемый ключ.  
— Тони. — Стив подходит к столу, расталкивая столпившихся вокруг.  
— Папочка! — Молли отбрасывает испачканную ветошь и вешается отцу на шею.  
— Привет. — Питер щурится от солнца и улыбается отцу.  
— Ну вот порядок. — Тони на пробу заводит пилу, демонстрирует, что она в порядке, и вручает ее ожидающему. — Следующий!  
— Тони, — повторяет Стив.  
— Минутку, медвежонок, — не глядя отмахивается Тони.  
Стоящий рядом со столом мужчина бросает вопросительный взгляд на Стива, как бы говоря: «Неужто это ты медвежонок». Стив смотрит на него в ответ в упор, и мужчина решает не задавать вопросов и вообще отойти подальше.  
— Клинт, тащи пилу, — бросает Стив, не оборачиваясь.  
Клинт опускает на стол перед Тони бензопилу и отходит.  
Старк, наконец, обращает внимание на Стива и вздыхает.  
— Что не так на этот раз?  
— А сам как думаешь? — как можно ровнее произносит Стив. Чтобы свидетелями их ссоры не были все присутствующие, он опускает Молли на землю и хватает Тони за локоть с твердым намерением оттащить его подальше, но тут внезапно один из стоящих в очереди вмешивается.  
— Эй! Какие-то проблемы, приятель?  
Тони чувствует, как Стив заводится, но пытается себя удержать в рамках ради детей, смотрящих на все происходящее.  
— Все в порядке, дела семейные. Это мой муж. — Старк вытягивает руку в примирительном жесте. — Все в порядке.  
— Да. Порядок. — Стив выталкивает слова сквозь зубы и старается дышать ровнее.  
Тони встает на цыпочки и, потянувшись, звонко чмокает Роджерса в щеку.  
— Мы скучали, медвежонок, — произносит он, и все, стоящие рядом, делают вид, что лагерь внезапно стал таким интересным, особенно вон те палатки.  
— Пит, пригляди за сестрой, — не сводя взгляда с Тони, бросает Стив. — Ну-ка пошли.  
— У меня синяки будут от твоей хватки, — ворчит Тони, шагая рядом с Роджерсом.  
— Переживешь.  
— Ну чего ты так завелся, м?  
— Ты притащил сюда детей! Здесь может быть опасно! Часть рабочих на объекте — осужденные со всех тюрем Штата! И кругом огонь!  
— Ничего не хочешь нам рассказать? — Тони выуживает из кармана фото, ранее отданное ему детьми, и вопросительно смотрит на Стива.  
— Откуда это у тебя?  
Стив каменеет, а Тони снова посещает этот иррациональный страх за свою жизнь.  
Стив ведь не причинит ему вреда? Да ведь?  
— Ты снова бросил своих детей. — Тони сам не может понять, почему опять касается этой темы.  
Роджерс отбирает фото и убирает к себе в нагрудный карман на молнии.  
— Я решил, что подаренная тобой развалюха не такая уж дерьмовая и при наличии толкового управляющего из всей этой затеи выйдет толк. У меня на примете есть такой спец. К тому же Брюс и правда готовит прекрасную «Маргариту», где я такую еще найду? А ты… Ты любишь своих детей. И свою жену. И, наверное, свою страну. И, скорее всего, всех людей мира, даже с учетом того, что часть этих людей ты истребил. — Тони замолкает, затем тычет пальцем в нагрудный карман, куда Стив убрал фото, и продолжает свою мысль: — Вообще мне нравится твой дом, твои дети и город, где ты живешь. Полагаю, мне понравишься и ты сам… Когда я пойму, почему ты такой и что вообще у тебя в башке творится. Короче я не уеду. И делай с этим, что хочешь.  
— И что дальше? — глухим голосом уточняет Стив.  
— Ты купишь мне надувной матрас. Начнем с этого. Дальше посмотрим.  
Стив долго молчит, разглядывая Тони каким-то очень странным взглядом.  
— Тебе не понравится то, что ты узнаешь обо мне.  
— Кое-что я уже знаю. И как видишь, я все еще тут. Твоя жена от тебя не ушла, хотя ты вернулся оттуда другим.  
Откуда «оттуда», Стив не уточняет. И так понятно.  
— Твои дети, насколько я могу судить, тебя не боятся. Они боятся тебя потерять. Твои друзья, твое окружение относится к тебе с уважением и теплотой. А они тебя знают не один год. Думаю, это что-то да значит. Я честно не знаю, зачем мне это, но я хочу тебе помочь. Или удостовериться, что моя помощь тебе не нужна.  
Стив молчит долго. Минуту или вечность.  
— Как ты мне поможешь? — Немного подождав ответа и так и не дождавшись его, Стив продолжает: — Не думаю, что я могу им навредить. — Роджерс кивает себе за спину, видимо имея в виду детей. Или вообще всех окружающих. — Мне не нужна нянька. Или биограф. Не нужен надзиратель. У меня с мозгами все в порядке. Я проходил комиссию. И не раз. У многих мозги вскипели на гражданке, у меня не так. Я здоров. Но я… не в порядке. И я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Хотя чаще хочу тебе шею свернуть. И ведь я могу. Запросто.  
— Вот этой линии мы и будем придерживаться. Честности, — подытоживает Тони и берет Стива под руку. — Мы же партнеры. Это, знаешь ли, не ерунда.  
— И все же зря ты детей привез.  
— Хорош ворчать!  
Они возвращаются каждый к своим делам: Тони к ремонту бензопил, Стив к подготовке к следующему дежурству.

— Ты, знаешь ли, пропустил День отца. — Тони удалось угомонить детей и уложить их спать в смежной комнате. — И неожиданно довольно неловко, что нам выделили семейные комнаты. Но за счет департамента почему бы и не поспать с удобствами?  
— Я могу уйти в палатку к своим или в пикап, — подумав, предлагает Стив. — Служба приучила меня не быть привередой по части сна.  
— Спи здесь, места хватит. Дети тебе что-то приготовили на праздник. И мне дали добро курить в доме. И в машине.  
Стив закатывает глаза, но никак не комментирует.  
— Ты спросил, как я могу тебе помочь, признаться честно, не представляю, что на это ответить. Наверное, то, что я здесь, — это какое-то больное любопытство. Явно нездоровое. Мне и страшно, и интересно. Думаю, у меня кризис среднего возраста, а с твоими детьми весело. И жизнь моя не кажется бессмысленной или наполненной только цифрами в годовом отчете предприятия. Рядом с ними я какой-то правильный, цельный, что ли. А ты прилагаешься к своим детям. Так что мне нужно научиться и с тобой ладить. Вроде с детьми мы нашли общий язык.  
— Особенно с Питером, — язвит Стив, стягивая с себя брюки и футболку.  
— Прекрати. Он просто… экспериментирует? Или пытается привлечь внимание. Я не собираюсь встречаться с твоим сыном, Роджерс. И закроем эту тему.  
— Ты так и не ответил, как собираешься мне помогать. А главное, с чем помогать?  
— С детьми. С жизнью. Не знаю. Со всем. Такой ответ подойдет?  
— Подойдет, — кивает Стив, укладываясь на подушку.  
Он наблюдает, как Старк раздевается и залезает под одеяло, укладываясь на соседнюю подушку.  
— Итак, важное правило, если мы планируем спать в одной постели. Его нужно усвоить на зубок. Если вдруг ты решишь отлучиться ночью и будешь возвращаться обратно в кровать, обязательно… Обязательно, Тони, запомни это очень хорошо. Обязательно буди меня. Стой у кровати с противоположной от меня стороны и зови меня по имени до тех пор, пока я не проснусь, ясно?  
— Ясно, — немного растерянно тянет Тони. — Но почему?  
— Пола называла это моим основным инстинктом, — очень серьезно отвечает Стив. — Я сломал ей руку однажды ночью, после этого случая мы ввели с ней это правило.  
— Твой основной инстинкт?  
— Мой основной инстинкт.  
— Пугаться во сне? — осторожно уточняет Тони.  
— Устранять угрозу. Доброй ночи, Тони.  
Стив поворачивается к Тони спиной и натягивает одеяло повыше.  
— А я могу ворочаться? Или тоже есть какие-то правила?  
— Нет, ворочаться можешь. Если что, буди, зовя по имени.  
— Ладно.  
Старк максимально отодвигается от Стива и пытается уснуть. Выходит плохо.

Всю ночь Тони снятся какие-то мутные сны, сплошь состоящие из криков и пожарищ.  
— Тони?  
— М? — Старку удается выдраться из лап серого противного кошмара без содержания.  
— Ты стонал во сне.  
— Какой-то на редкость дерьмовый сон. — Тони трет лицо ладонями, затем садится на кровати и смотрит на уже одетого Стива. — Уходишь?  
— Да. Пожалуйста, приглядывай за детьми.  
— Они уже проснулись? Надо бы раздобыть нам завтрак.  
— Вас покормят в лагере. МакКинли включил вас в список. В конце концов, ты же чинишь бензопилы, а не просто пришел поглазеть.  
— Слушай, Роджерс.  
— М?  
— Вы выпускаете благотворительные календари? Ну там где вы с голым торсом. Я бы купил парочку.  
— На мой голый торс ты можешь и без календаря смотреть. — Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Кто сказал, что я на твой хочу смотреть. Тор ваш — выдающаяся личность. Во всех смыслах. — Тони двигает бровями.  
Стив улыбается, и обезображенная шрамами половина его лица кривится, становясь еще более отталкивающей.  
Однако в груди Тони разливается тепло, и он улыбается в ответ.

— Придете из школы — не забудьте выгулять Лапу! — Тони рисует кетчупом кривую рожицу на яичнице и подталкивает тарелку в сторону Питера.  
Молли сидит на высоком стуле и заплетает себе косички, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора и болтая ногами.  
— Юная леди, завтрак. — Порция Молли скользит по столешнице в ее сторону. — Предлагаю сегодня устроить вечер пиццы.  
Стив остался работать на пожаре вместе со свой командой, а Тони снова готовит на этой кухне. Не глядя достает сахар с полки, знает, что лежит в его холодильнике, и примерно представляет себе меню на неделю, уверен, что стирального порошка хватит еще на три стирки, помнит, что в среду у Питера контрольный срез по физике и что завтра вечером он идет к Нэду с ночевкой, а у Молли в конце недели выступление на школьном концерте.  
В каждой комнате дома, помимо пепельниц, подаренных детьми, появились вещи, принадлежащие Тони. Книги, зарядные устройства для его гаджетов, карандаши, солнечные очки, его парфюм, его кружки, его газировка в холодильнике и его вермут к этой газировке, зажигалки, сигареты. Коврик у двери гласит «Добро пожаловать домой!» Кажется так и есть.

Проводив детей в школу, Тони выводит пикап из гаража и едет в сторону «подарка».  
Развалюха выглядит еще более жалко, но Старк решительно натягивает респиратор и защитные перчатки.  
— На то нам и даны руки, чтобы творить и чинить, — произносит Тони и входит в здание.

Когда он приезжает домой, видит, что дети уже вывели Лапу на подзарядку на задний двор, разложили его солнечные панели и сами улеглись рядом.  
— Привет, бандиты. Помогите мне занести покупки.  
— Папа приехал. — Молли подходит первой.  
— Да ладно? Как раз на вечер пиццы.  
— Привет. — Стив выходит из дома и стоит на крыльце, глядя на детей и Тони, выгружающих покупки из пикапа.  
— Хочешь доказать мне, что не стоит мне тратиться на покупку вашего календаря? — Тони вытирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони и оттирает Стива бедром, проходя в дом.  
Стив пожимает плечами, на нем только шорты, и влажное полотенце накинуто на плечи.  
Следов от ожогов на теле не так много, как на лице и руках, но все же они есть. Впрочем, сугубо на взгляд Старка, не очень-то они и портят тело Стива.

Вечер пиццы проходит удивительно мирно.  
Тони решает закрепить успех, так что оставляет Стива одного с детьми и принимается мыть посуду. Спустя какое-то время к нему на кухню приходит Роджерс.  
— Дети пошли спать, — произносит он, роясь в холодильнике.  
— Чудно.  
— Знаешь, что я тут подумал. — Стив выглядит очень неуверенным и, чтобы скрыть это, после каждого слова прикладывается к бутылке пива, которую вытащил из холодильника.  
— Что? — Тони вытирает руки кухонным полотенцем и оборачивается к Стиву.  
— Когда-нибудь у Молли пойдут месячные.  
— Эм-м… Что-то я не улавливаю сути.  
— Дослушай. Так вот. Однажды это случится. Моя девочка вырастет. Когда-нибудь она приведет в дом молодого человека. Когда-нибудь… — Стив немного молчит, отпивает пива и продолжает говорить: — Кого-нибудь приведет Пит… Раз уж он… как бы…  
— Я понял.  
— Ага… И вот… Когда-нибудь я поведу дочь к алтарю. Питер снова с кем-нибудь подерется. И, скорее всего, Молли тоже. Они могут себе что-нибудь сломать, слечь с ангиной, вероятно им придется удалить аппендикс.  
— О чем ты, медвежонок? — Тони подходит к Стиву и как-то запоздало отмечает, что в шутку придуманное обращение вырвалось произвольно, несмотря на то, что они здесь одни и притворяться не перед кем.  
— Я о трудностях. О трудностях гражданки. Я знаю, как убить человека при помощи десертной ложки и совка, но не знаю, как сбивать температуру у ребенка. Это до чертиков меня пугает. Беспомощность — вот что меня пугает. Я не могу это контролировать, не могу дать отпор, не могу нанести ответный удар.  
— Чему?  
— Этому. Этому всему. Это моя долбаная гражданка. Моя сраная мирная жизнь, к которой я так хотел вернуться. Под пулями нет места слаще дома. А потом приходишь домой и понимаешь, что все вокруг заняты какой-то херней и беспокоятся о херне. Мои друзья умирали, чтобы некий Джонни Смит взял в кредит машину?  
— Ради этого в том числе, — серьезно отвечает Тони. — Чтобы дети ходили в школу и капризничали, что не будут кашу на завтрак. Чтобы люди стояли в очередях за новым гаджетом, хотя старая модель еще вполне рабочая. Чтобы где-то кто-то изобрел лекарство от рака. Чтобы где-то кто-то доказал теорему. Чтобы где-то кто-то влюбился, полетел в космос, взял в кредит машину, пошел на работу. Твоя сраная мирная жизнь хотя бы у тебя есть. Никому не нужны посмертные герои. — Тони пожимает плечами. — Ну, пожалуй, кроме политиков, чтобы оправдать тот или иной режим. Твоим детям и Поле не было бы проще получить вместо тебя сложенный треугольником флаг. У тебя получится, Стив. Уже получается.  
— Угу.  
— Ты здесь. Уже победа.  
— Твоя. — Стив салютует ему бутылкой и делает глоток. — Не будь здесь тебя, хрен бы я решился сунуться. Но здесь мои дети. И все это моя и только моя пусть и сраная, но мирная жизнь. Ключевое слово «жизнь».  
Помолчав, Стив продолжает говорить.  
— Во время учебы и отбора в отряд нас как-то забросили за семь миль до берега посреди океана. Я был в одной лодке с еще одним парнем. Уже не помню его имени. Так вот… Нашу лодку окружили акулы. «Если лодка утонет, — предупредил я соседа, — я тебя застрелю. Акулы будут заниматься тобой, пока я доплыву до берега». Он просто выругался. Я думаю, он решил, будто я шучу. — Стив отпивает пиво и продолжает: — Но я не шутил. С тех пор ненавижу акул.  
Им предстоит долгий путь до полноценного партнерства.  
Но ведь дорогу осилит идущий? Тони делает неуверенный робкий шаг навстречу.  
— Паттон сказал, что смысл войны не в том, чтобы умереть за свою страну, а в том, чтобы сукин сын с той стороны умер за свою. — Тони отбирает пиво у Стива и допивает его. — Ты хорошо приспосабливаешься. Приспособишься и сейчас.  
Стив пожимает плечами в ответ.

Часть 7

Стив открывает глаза, садится и осматривается вокруг. Рядом кто-то спит. Поначалу Стив замирает, прислушиваясь к шуму вокруг. Потом наклоняется к спящей фигуре и слушает ее дыхание. Привычка, знакомая всем живущим с тяжелобольными.  
И, только прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию, понимает, что рядом не Пола. Пола уже очень-очень давно так не дышала во сне, легко и непринужденно, без хрипов и без мучительных пауз между вдохами.  
Каждый раз, просыпаясь ночью, Стив прислушивается к шуму вокруг, чтобы понять, где он. Если вокруг оружейный огонь, значит на войне. Если вокруг лесной огонь, значит на пожаре. Если тишина, значит дома.  
Сейчас он дома. Только вот рядом не Пола.  
Полы больше нет.  
Стив вылезает из постели и уходит в ванную комнату.  
Уже покончив со всеми делами и поправив белье, Стив опускает сиденье унитаза. Резко вспоминает, что оно было уже поднято, когда он зашел в уборную, дальше по цепочке на ум приходит, что Полы больше нет.  
Теперь есть Тони, для которого не нужно специально опускать сиденье. Есть Тони, который не привык вставать за Стивом следом, чтобы узнать, что случилось и почему тот не спит. Пола так делала раньше, до болезни.  
Полы больше нет.  
Стив возвращается в кровать и залезает под одеяло, отворачивается к стенке и сразу засыпает.

Тони открывает глаза и прислушивается к себе. Он не ощущает каких-то особых изменений. Ему сегодня исполняется тридцать шесть.  
Он поворачивает голову и встречается с внимательным взглядом Роджерса.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе. С днем рождения.  
— Спасибо.  
— Чем хочешь заняться?  
— Не знаю. Ты ведь вроде должен быть уже на сборах? Который час?  
— Половина десятого. Это было бы свинством — уехать в твой день рождения.  
— Да ладно. — Тони вскидывает бровь.  
— Я подумал, что мы можем заняться ремонтом. Припрячь моих тоже. Вместе скорее управимся. Хочешь оладьи на завтрак?  
— Только если деньрожденские.  
— Ладно, сделаю деньрожденские.  
Стив вылезает из постели и потягивается. Тони подпирает щеку кулаком и наблюдает, как тот одевается.  
— Хэй.  
— М?  
— Спасибо, что остался. На мой день рождения. И что не забыл про него.  
— Как я мог забыть? Мы же… ну типа семья? По крайней мере, пытаемся быть семьей. Хм, в какой-то момент я упустил, почему мы вообще это делаем. Продолжаем делать. Хотя нужды в этом уже вроде как нет. — Стив упирает руки в бока и задумчиво разглядывает Старка. — Но мы это делаем. И я… не знаю, как ты, но лично я уже не могу остановиться. Когда притворство становится таким виртуозным, что сам притворщик в него верит?  
— Когда притворство заканчивается, — отвечает Тони, тоже начиная одеваться. — Мы семья, я полагаю. Ну в крайнем случае мы довольно неплохая команда.  
Стив неопределенно угукает и уходит из спальни.

Когда Тони спускается вниз, обнаруживает, что Стив успел наготовить целую горку оладий.  
— Пока не ешь, — предупреждает он.  
— Почему?  
— Погоди минутку. — Стив накладывает еще оладий сверху, поливает все сиропом и втыкает свечку, которую поджигает, и подталкивает всю эту конструкцию в сторону Тони. — Теперь ешь.  
— Деньрожденские оладьи.  
— Деньродженские оладьи.  
Тони задувает свечку и утаскивает оладушек.  
— Любишь готовить?  
— Нет, на самом деле. Я умею готовить, но не люблю. — Стив садится за стол рядом и принимается есть с другой стороны горки из оладий.  
— А что любишь делать?  
— Спать.  
Тони некоторое время молчит, облизывая липкие от сиропа пальцы.  
— Ты ведь хотел в Парсонс после школы.  
— О, боже… Я был тогда настолько пьян? — Стив смеется.  
— Да, и ты поведал мне свою страшную тайну. Брутальный Стив Роджерс, квотербек школьной футбольной команды, мечтает покорить подиумы своими коллекциями модной одежды. Я запомнил.  
— Школа дизайна Парсонс, — произносит Стив. — И я ведь туда даже попал!  
— Но что случилось? — Тони наливает кофе в две кружки, добавляет в одну молока и подает Стиву.  
— Потом я встретил Полу. И все стало чудесно, любимый человек рядом, любимое дело, мы жили в самом романтичном городе в мире! На наш тогдашний взгляд, конечно. — Стив посмеивается, вспоминая. — Мы были молоды, мы были влюблены, мы были в Нью-Йорке. Но… жизнь, как правило, складывается не так, как мы хотим. У нас вот-вот должен был родиться Питер, а мы так и не стали высокооплачиваемыми дизайнерами. Как-то я увидел объявление: зовем всех с суицидальными наклонностями. Объявление было на входе в призывной пункт. Я вошел и спросил, сколько мне заплатят. Стоило им озвучить сумму, я подписал контракт. Рекрутер военно-морского флота в красках расписал мне все прелести службы у них, но меня волновало только то, как быстро я смогу купить для Полы дом ее мечты. Вот так я попал в SEAL. А потом в Ирак. И вместо карандаша отныне сжимал в руках винтовку.  
Стив замолкает, делает глоток кофе, а Тони ждет продолжения.  
Но его все нет.  
— Никогда не поздно продолжить учебу. Никогда не поздно вернуться к любимому занятию.  
— Поздно. Может быть… две командировки назад… Но никак не четыре полносрочные командировки спустя.  
— Стив. — Тони встает и подходит к сидящему рядом мужчине, пытается найти нужные слова, но вместо этого только тянется обнять, потому что все слова вымело из головы.  
Тони крепче обнимает Стива, радуясь, что тот не отодвинулся, а обнял его в ответ. Старк утыкается в волосы Стива носом, замечая, что, судя по запаху, они пользуются одним и тем же бутыльком шампуня, который стоит в ванной.  
— Нам не нужен надувной матрас, — выдыхает Стив, крепче обхватывая Тони за талию.  
Тони бы непременно что-нибудь ответил, но тут раздается топот босых детских ног, бегущих по лестнице вниз.  
— Пап?  
— Отец, ты чего не уехал? — удивленно спрашивает Питер, входя следом за сестрой.  
— Чтобы испечь мне деньрожденские оладьи, — невозмутимо отвечает Тони, продолжая обнимать Стива.  
— Деньрожденские? — Молли забирается на колени отца и обнимает обоих мужчин.  
— У Тони сегодня день рождения, — отвечает Стив, усаживая дочь удобнее. — Позавтракаем и поедем в одно место.  
— С днем рождения, Тони. — Питер обнимает Тони, и тот обнимает его в ответ.  
— Спасибо. А теперь скорей завтракать.

Тони еще ни разу не праздновал день рождения на стройке в окружении оравы галдящих мужчин.  
Усилиями команды Гранитная гора старый сарай разобран до основания, весь хлам Тони уже вывез заранее, так что теперь перед ними чистое пространство.  
— И что мы здесь откроем? — Питер вытирает пот со лба и сдувает мокрую челку, лезущую в глаза.  
— Пока не знаю. К нам приедет Пеппер. Вот она и скажет, что мы тут откроем. — Тони рассматривает получившееся.  
— А эта Пеппер хоть в курсе, что она сюда едет? — Стив усмехается, пихая Тони локтем в бок.  
— Нет, но очень скоро узнает.

— Куда?! Да ты там совсем свихнулся!  
Тони морщится от крика прямо в ухо и продолжает раскладывать свежевыстиранные вещи по полкам шкафа.  
— Нет, Пепс, я не свихнулся. Я предлагаю тебе работу. С оплатой пока, правда, не очень. Но это только вначале. Дети, уберите лего с пола! Живо! — Тони прижимает плечом телефон к уху и лавирует между раскиданными по коридору детальками конструктора.  
— Надоела жизнь домохозяйки?  
— Деньги кончились. Мне нужно на что-то кормить детей и содержать дом.  
— У этих детей, Тони, есть отец. И у этого дома есть хозяин.  
— Если он узнает, что мы на мели, то ввяжется в очередную смертельно опасную хрень. В прошлый раз, когда его семья оказалась в такой ситуации, он подписал контракт и отправился воевать. Так что, нет, деньги придется доставать как-то иначе. И мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Тони убирает корзину для белья в предназначенное для неё место в шкафу в подвале и поднимается наверх.  
— Так что, Пепс, приезжай. И ты права. Мне осточертела жизнь домохозяйки. И это не смешно! Прекрати хихикать, женщина. Прямо сейчас я собираюсь за покупками и опять буду ловить на себе пристальные взгляд местных клуш, половина из которых метила на мое место, когда Полы не стало, а другая половина считает мужика, самостоятельно покупающего яйца и молоко в дом, несчастным и несостоявшимся. Продавщица в ближайшем супермаркете меня уже узнает. Спрашивает, как поживают дети, и обещает поделиться своим фирменным рецептом пирога. И я не трахался уже целую вечность! Боже! Мне тридцать шесть! И я домохозяйка! Я погряз в уборке, стирке и реанимации драндулета, который зовется пикап.  
— Это ты нарочно? Чтобы меня разжалобить? — Пепс смеется, затем вдруг серьезным тоном уточняет: — Но на самом деле ты счастлив? Тони?  
— Не знаю, как сказать… Здесь непросто. С детьми непросто. Со Стивом непросто. Но я хочу, чтобы ты поняла меня правильно, мне здесь хорошо. — Тони смотрит на кучу посуды, оставленной после ланча в раковине.  
— Я приеду. Но пока не могу сказать, когда точно.  
— Спасибо.  
Тони откладывает телефон, со вздохом принимается за посуду.  
— Я помою, пока Молли собирает свои игрушки. Удивительно, как одна девочка может устроить такой бедлам! — Пит фыркает и направляется к раковине.  
— Это ее суперспособность, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Как прошла ночевка у Нэда? Смотрели порнушку?  
— Прекрати, — отмахивается Питер. — Мы нажрались мороженого и всю ночь смотрели фильмы про Марти МакФлая.  
— Даже девчонок не позвали?  
— Девчонки с такими, как мы с Нэдом, не очень-то хотят зависать.  
— Знаешь, что нынче сексуально? Мозги. Женщинам нравятся мужчины, с которыми есть о чем поговорить.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать? Ты же гей.  
— И что?  
— Да брось заливать. — Немного помолчав, Пит, делая вид, что занят намыливанием тарелки, выдает: — Так вы с отцом спите вместе теперь?  
— Ну да. И если ты хочешь заказать себе сестренку или братика, боюсь, это одна из немногих вещей, на которые я не способен.  
— Да ну тебя. Фу! — Пит морщится. — У меня слишком живое воображение. Ни один ребенок не хочет знать, как его родители делают это.  
Тони смеется, раскладывая посуду по полкам.  
— Но, если начистоту, — продолжает между тем Пит, не отвлекаясь от посуды и не глядя на Тони, — вы с ним того?  
— Чего того?  
— Ты понял, о чем я.  
— Ты о сексе? Думал, современная молодежь слово «секс» использует чуть ли не с рождения.  
Пит краснеет, Тони находит это очаровательным, но менее щекотливой ситуация от этого не становится. В конце концов, с детьми нужно быть честным, решает Старк.  
— Мы с ним не занимаемся сексом.  
— А хотелось бы? — Питер смотрит прямо на Тони.  
— С физиологической точки зрения мне лично, да, хотелось бы. Ваш отец весьма горячий мужик, все при нем и вообще… ну ты меня понял. Но в остальном, когда мы с ним ложимся спать или занимаемся делами по дому, я не хочу его. Это… ощущается по-другому. Мне с ним интересно. Иногда даже весело. И не строй такую скептичную мину, Пит. Со Стивом действительно очень неплохо проводить время вместе. Твой отец классный.  
— Я думаю, что ты тоже классный. И нам повезло с тобой, — подводит итог Пит, закручивая кран.  
— Спасибо, Питер. Стив любит вас, тебя и Молли. И я тоже люблю. Серьезно. Это довольно странно… Скорее всего, тут дело в эмпатии.  
— Или в том, что мы чудесные дети.  
— Пошли выгуливать Лапу! — Молли вбегает на кухню. За ней со стрекотом въезжает Лапа-Растяпа.  
Тони готовит для всех лимонад, и они перебираются на задний двор, где раскладывают солнечные панели Лапы и садятся на траву рядом.  
«Пит сказал, что ни один ребенок не хочет знать, как его родители делают это, — думает про себя Тони, потягивая лимонад и глядя на дурачащихся детей. — «Он назвал нас родителями. Нас обоих».  
Тони погружается в философские размышления о том, что главный смысл нашей жизни, скорее всего, в этом и заключается: мы приходим в этот мир, чтобы стать воспоминанием своих детей.

***

Стив весь вымазан в саже, его каска съехала на бок, он вытирает пот с лица рукавом форменной рубашки.  
— Давай скорее! — Тони подталкивает его в сторону лестницы. — В душ не успеешь. Рубашка и брюки на кровати. Пит! Ты готов?  
— Мне обязательно туда идти? — Питер не отрывает взгляда от экрана смартфона.  
— Обязательно. У твоей сестры итоговый концерт. Однажды вам обоим стукнет под сотню лет, и Молли тебе припомнит, как ты проигнорировал ее итоговый концерт, к которому она столько готовилась. А так как она младше и на тот момент будет пошустрее тебя, то явно сможет тебе накостылять как следует.  
Питер закатывает глаза и выходит из дома.  
— Буду в машине, — бросает он, прежде чем закрыть дверь за собой.  
Стив едва успевает ополоснуть лицо и руки, почистить зубы и переодеться. Он сбегает с лестницы и окликает Тони, ждущего его в дверях.  
— Я нормально выгляжу?  
— Чу́дно. — Тони открывает дверь и пропускает Стива вперед.

На вкус Тони зал слишком аляповато украшен, сидения жестковаты, с задних рядов, скорее всего, ничего толком не видно, кроме голов впередисидящих, им повезло, что родителям участников концерта выделили первые два ряда.  
Тони машет рукой, подавая сигнал отставшему Стиву, который задержался у входа в зал, разговорившись с учительницей Молли.  
— Молли урвала нам козырные месте. — Тони наклоняется к Стиву, который садится рядом.  
— Пит, будь добр, выключи телефон, — строго произносит Роджерс сыну.  
Питер цокает языком, но телефон послушно убирает в карман.  
— Спасибо. — Тони похлопывает его по локтю.  
Несмотря на все недостатки этого места и недочеты организации мероприятия, само то, что концерт является школьным и здесь нет ни одного случайного зрителя, наполняет зал какой-то особой атмосферой волнения и предвкушения, будто это выступление звезд первой величины.  
Тони впервые пришел на подобное мероприятие, так что ему в новинку возня мамочек, перешептывания немногочисленных присутствующих здесь старшеклассников, суетящиеся учителя, скучающие лица некоторых отцов. А еще он замечает взгляды в свою сторону. Все знают, кто он, но они еще ни разу не посещали никаких мероприятий все вместе. Так что в нынешнем составе семья Роджерсов, считай, впервые вышла в свет. Тони бросает взгляд на Стива, интересно, замечает ли он, что на них смотрят и о них говорят. Стив выглядит невозмутимым, но он сидит, подперев щеку рукой, как бы прикрывая обезображенную часть лица.  
Тони внезапно обращает внимание на то, что Стив надел обручальное кольцо. Старк давно приметил, он надевает кольцо только дома.  
А сегодня надел на выход.  
Стив ловит взгляд Тони и внезапно подмигивает ему. Старк хмыкает и отворачивается к сцене. Когда свет гаснет, Стив толкает Старка коленом по ноге. Тони толкает его в ответ. Тут же получает толчок в ответ, а потом на них шикает Питер, и Тони едва сдерживает смех.  
Глубоко в нем просыпается первая бабочка и едва заметно щекочет его изнутри.

Уже после выступления, после всех поздравлений Молли с успешным дебютом на сцене, после ужина, когда дети уходят в свои комнаты, Стив и Тони остаются на кухне одни.  
— Завтра уберем, — лениво тянет Старк, вставая из-за стола.  
Он зевает и трет лицо ладонями, когда Стив спрашивает:  
— Тебя беспокоит, что они о нас говорят?  
— А тебя?  
— Меня нет. А вот тебя беспокоит.  
Признаться, Стив застает Тони врасплох. Когда только успел подметить? Тони пристальнее смотрит на Стива, тот спокойно выдерживает его взгляд.  
— Мне все равно, что они говорят. Но, если начистоту, меня немного напрягает, как они пялятся на это. — Стив показывает пальцем себе на изуродованную следами от ожогов щеку. — Не смотрят в упор при разговоре, но разглядывают исподтишка. Бесит.  
— Не думаю, что они со зла. Вряд ли это желание поиздеваться над тобой. Сложно объяснить… Любопытство, смешанное с нежеланием тебя обидеть? Отсутствие должного воспитания в детстве или какое-то глубинное непреодолимое желание рассматривать чужие увечья, доставшееся нам от наших предков австралопитеков?  
— А ты что видишь?  
— Тебя.  
— Выкрутился, — хмыкает Стив, вставая и подходя к Тони ближе.  
— Не думаю, что все только и делают, что днями и ночами обсуждают нас и детей.  
— Учительница Молли была предельно конкретна в своем высказывании, что ты плохо влияешь на детей.  
— Пф. А ты как считаешь? Я плохо влияю на твоих детей?  
— Весь город уже уверен, что это наши дети. И нет, я не считаю, что ты влияешь на Пита и Молли плохо. Ты просто влияешь на них по-другому, иначе, чем я и Пола.  
— Наши дети… Иногда мне хочется с криками сбежать из этого дурдома, но чаще я весь млею, когда Молли меня обнимает, а Питер позволяет себе побыть ребенком рядом со мной. Так что, да, черт возьми, это наши дети.  
— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — немного помолчав, произносит Стив. — Наши дети.  
Они какое-то время молчат, стоя рядом у разделочного стола. От Тони пахнет древесным парфюмом, от Стива — дымом, на кухне все еще — карри и сдобными булочками, которые были на ужин.  
— Как правило, во время службы мы не рассказываем, чем на самом деле занимаемся, — внезапно начинает говорить Стив, он облокачивается о край стола бедром, повернувшись к Тони. — Со временем появляется парочка самых ходовых историй о том, как же мы зарабатываем на жизнь. Самая моя популярная история была о том, что я натираю воском дельфинов, живущих в неволе. Я мог задвинуть целую часовую лекцию, как кожа дельфинов разрушается в воде со временем, если их держать в неволе.  
— И тебе что? Верили? — Тони смеется и смотрит на абсолютно серьезного Стива.  
— Верили.  
— Уверен, девушки просто хотели затащить тебя в постель, и поэтому притворялись, что поверили в эту дичь.  
— Не только девушки верили.  
— Так и парни, наверное, тебя в постель хотели затащить!  
— Не знаю. Я был на тот момент уже женат, так что проверять не было надобности, чему и почему они мне верят. Но вопросы как-то сразу отпадали.  
— Скорее, они думали, что ты чокнутый.  
— Может и так. — Стив пожимает плечами и наконец-то улыбается.  
— Пошли спать?  
— Пошли.

Перед сном Стив отмечает, что запах постельного белья изменился. И дело тут не в стиральном порошке или кондиционере. Постель Стива теперь пахнет Тони. Его парфюмом, лосьоном после бритья. Возможно, постель могла бы также пахнуть и Стивом тоже, если бы он чаще ночевал в своей спальне. Но теперь здесь каждую ночь проводит Тони. И потому его присутствие становится все более ощутимым, вытесняя уже едва уловимые следы Полы.  
Плохо ли это?  
Наверное, невыносимо.  
Но Стив прикрывает глаза и расслабляется, прислушиваясь к возне рядом.  
— Доброй ночи, Тони.  
— И тебе доброй.

За завтраком Тони объявляет, что планирует уехать на какое-то время, чтобы уладить дела в Малибу.  
— Нужно продать квартиру, машину и разгрести вещи, что-то прихватить с собой сюда. В конце концов, перевести одежду.  
Стив смотрит на понурившихся детей. Молли ковыряет кашу ложкой, Питер, только что оживленно делившийся планами на каникулы, хватается за смартфон и замолкает.  
Тони нравится этот дом, иначе бы он не стал наполнять его личными вещами, не стал бы так переживать за чистоту ковриков и полотенец, он считает, что Молли и Питер — дети не только Полы и Стива, но и его тоже. Так зачем расставаться?  
— Мы поедем с тобой, — произносит Стив и как ни в чем не бывало продолжает есть кашу.  
— Круто! — тут же вскидывает руку Молли. — Мы едем в Калифорнию!  
— Все вместе? — скептично уточняет Пит.  
— Да. У вас каникулы, мне вполне дадут заслуженные отгульные.  
Тони брякает ложкой по тарелке и встает из-за стола.  
— Стив, отойдем, поговорим. — Он уходит из кухни.  
— Ой-ой. — Молли озадаченно смотрит на отца.  
Стив следует за Тони. Тот кивает наверх и, громко топая, начинает подниматься.  
Когда они оказываются в спальне, Старк плотно закрывает за ними дверь и поворачивается к Стиву.  
— Это что только что было?  
— А что было? Тебе не нравится идея совместной поездки?  
— Ты еще скажи «семейной», — фыркает Тони.  
— И скажу. — Внезапно Стиву становится обидно. Это чертовски неприятно — обнаружить, что твоя компания для человека всего лишь обуза, хотя он вроде как недавно утверждал обратное.  
— Послушай.  
Роджерс видит, что Тони сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не закричать.  
— Мне классно с вами, правда, — продолжает между тем Тони. — Но я хочу хотя бы немного личного пространства. Мне нужно проветрить голову, разобраться с делами там, решить… решить, нужно ли мне оставлять всю свою прошлую жизнь.  
— Мне казалось, ты уже решил.  
— Не все могут решать, как ты, раз и навсегда.  
— Струсил?  
— Нет!  
— Что тогда?  
— Ты думаешь это все надолго? То, что есть сейчас, надолго?  
— Ну на какое-то продолжительное время точно. Даже если счет идет на дни, мы в любом случае какое-то время еще будем вместе, вчетвером.  
— И что дальше?  
Стив пожимает плечами и видит, как Тони закатывает глаза и зло фыркает.  
— Неважно, что дальше. В конце концов, всегда есть только здесь и сейчас, мы приняли решение, которое вылилось в нынешнее наше состояние.  
— Роджерс! Ты понимаешь, что мне осточертело драить твой дом и беспокоиться о твоих детях, пытаться разобраться с навязанным тобой подарком и не сойти с ума при этом!  
— Ты же сказал, что все решил. Так придерживайся своих слов. Все просто, разве нет?  
— Как ты не поймешь?! Ты мне дышать не даешь! Мне нужно побыть одному.  
— Я не понимаю: то ты говоришь, что меня все время нет и я не присутствую в жизни семьи, то потом оказывается, я тебе дышать не даю своей навязчивостью. Так как на самом деле?  
— Все дело в том, что притворство уже не является таковым. И мне… страшно? Да, думаю, мне страшно.  
— Я тоже не очень понимаю, что происходит. Но мне нравится нынешнее течение моей жизни. Мне казалось, и тебя все устраивает. Но если нет, то, конечно, ты волен уйти. Детям я смогу объяснить твой уход.  
— Это грязный шантаж. Дети будут чувствовать себя брошенными, преданными. А я буду чувствовать себя подлецом.  
— Нет, если вернешься.  
— А вдруг не вернусь?  
— Значит, будешь подлецом.  
— Роджерс!  
— Что?  
— С тобой невозможно разговаривать! Я как… истеричка с тобой! Вмазать бы тебе, да боюсь, не справлюсь с контратакой.  
Стив молча стоит, возвышаясь над Тони, затем скрещивает руки на груди и пожимает плечами, чем выводит его из себя окончательно.  
— В конце концов, я планирую потрахаться от души. — В тоне Старка язвительность, которая почему-то очень сильно задевает Стива.  
— Кто тебе запрещает? — отвечает он таким же тоном.  
— Пока ты и дети будете где-то рядом? Нет, спасибо. Мы партнеры. И раз уж нас не назвать семьей, то уж командой-то точно можно! И я не хочу ставить тебя в неловкое положение. Вдруг… Вдруг все сложится как-то некрасиво.  
— Как некрасиво может сложиться секс с чужим мужиком при живом муже?  
— Ты мне не муж!  
— А пилишь меня, будто так и есть!  
— Когда я тебя пилил?!  
— Да ты только этим и занимаешься! Что ни скажи, все не так. Что ни сделай, все не так.  
— Не было такого! Это ты вечно недовольный!  
Стив сжимает кулаки и выпаливает:  
— Если бы Пола была жива…  
— То что? — не дождавшись продолжения, спрашивает Тони. — Я не она. Даже близко. И не буду никогда. Либо смирись, либо давай сворачивать лавочку. Будем подлецами оба.  
Помолчав, Тони трет лицо ладонями и спрашивает у Стива усталым голосом:  
— Почему ты не хочешь меня отпустить?  
— Я странно себя чувствую после твоих слов об отъезде. Дети подавлены и напуганы тем, что ты можешь их бросить. И я пытаюсь их… защитить? Наверное, да. Утешить, успокоить. Поездка позволила бы нам узнать хотя бы немного о твоей жизни до всего этого. Мы бы узнали тебя получше. — Стив осматривает комнату, затем снова смотрит на Тони, вздыхает и решает, что не стоит ничего утаивать. — К тому же твои слова про потрахаться меня, знаешь ли, здорово задели. Не могу понять, правда, почему так. Наверное, я собственник. Я ревную того, кто мне не принадлежит никоим образом. И ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
— Только не бей меня, ладно? — шепчет Тони и тянется к Стиву с вполне понятным намерением.  
— Траханьем тут не помочь, — скептично отрезает Стив, но не делает ничего, чтобы избежать поцелуя.  
Тони прикрывает глаза, прижимается губами к губам Роджерса и замирает. Немного постояв, Стив обнимает Тони и прижимает к себе. Старк ощущается иначе, чем Пола. Это было ожидаемо и даже очевидно, но сам поцелуй не приносит никаких отрицательных эмоций или неприятия на физическом уровне. В каком-то смысле Стив даже испытывает облегчение, словно с кипящего котла сняли крышку, и пар вырвался наружу без разрушительных последствий.  
— Эй? Вы там живы?  
— Не деритесь! Пожалуйста…  
Дети стучатся в дверь спальни, и доносятся их взволнованные голоса.  
— Секс не выход, но вполне себе вариант. — Тони отодвигается, облизывая нижнюю губу.  
— Потом поговорим, — бросает Стив, направляясь к двери, чтобы впустить обеспокоенных детей и показать, что обошлось без драк и даже почти без ссоры.

***

И в конце концов они едут все вместе в Малибу.  
— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — Баки щелкает зажигалкой и закуривает, глядя, как Тони с детьми садится в пикап.  
— Да, это хорошая идея. Он очень нужен моим детям. — Стив поправляет лямку рюкзака на плече.  
— А тебе? — прищурив правый глаз, спрашивает Баки.  
— Вот в поездке и решится. Ладно, бывай. И приглядывай за домом.  
— Роджер.  
Стив щелкает друга по лбу и направляется к машине, из которой уже выглядывает Тони.  
— Ну наконец-то. Я уж думал, вы там так и не отлипнете друг от друга, — ворчит он, заводя машину.  
Стив надвигает на глаза солнцезащитные очки и хмыкает.  
— Мы едем в Малибу! — вопит Молли в окно.  
Тони нажимает пару раз на клаксон.  
Баки машет им в след и еще некоторое время стоит, задумчиво глядя на дорогу и докуривая сигарету.  
Как бы там ни было, он другу желает только добра.

Питер вставляет наушники в уши, промучившись минут пять, не меньше, ему удается найти идеальный трек, который ставит на повтор, он находит удобную позу, чтобы ветер из открытого окна обдувал лицо, и закрывает глаза. Молли забирается с ногами на сидение, отворачивается от окна, поправляет косички, чтобы они не разлетались на ветру, и утыкается в смартфон, запуская любимую игру. Стив дремлет вполглаза. Тони же проникается осознанием простой истины: будь осторожен в своих желаниях.

Старк останавливается на заправке с небольшой закусочной.  
— Пойду отолью. — Стив вылезает из машины следом за ним.  
— А я покормлю детей. — Тони вытаскивает бумажник из кармана куртки, брошенной между сидениями. — Молли! Я же просил не включать Лапу, пока мы не доедем!  
— Но ему же скучно!  
— Роджерс!  
— Я ушел.  
— Да чтоб тебя! Ладно, молодые люди, сами будете с ним возиться. Я торчать на улице, пока Лапа зарядится, не собираюсь, учтите!  
— Тебе помочь? — Пит убирает наушники в карман и переводит вопросительный взгляд на Тони.  
— Нет, но, будь другом, отведи сестру и это чудище в кафе.

Когда они уже сидят за столом, к ним подходит Стив и плюхается на место рядом с Тони.  
— Дальше я поведу.  
— Спасибо, вот радость-то. — Тони отгораживается от сидящих рядом меню и для верности надевает солнцезащитные очки.  
Стив поворачивается к нему и некоторое время разглядывает фотографии фирменного блюда заведения, затем вытягивает из пальцев Тони меню, стаскивает с его носа очки и заглядывает в глаза.  
— Купить тебе мороженое?  
— И все-таки когда-нибудь я тебе вмажу. Кажется, только что выдался прекрасный повод.  
— Мне мороженое купи, — вмешивается Питер.  
— Я писать хочу, — одновременно с ним выдает Молли.  
— Проводить тебя? — тут же откликается Пит.  
— Пап, пойдешь со мной? — с нажимом просит Молли, вставая.  
— Пошли. — Стив помогает дочке выбраться из-за стола и ведет ее в сторону уборных.  
— Ты ему нравишься, — доверительно наклонившись к Тони, шепчет Пит и неловким, но искренним жестом похлопывает Старка по руке. — В смысле отцу. Он… это странно показывает. С мамой было так же. Поверь.  
— Спасибо, Пит.  
Когда им приносят напитки, Питер продолжает делиться своими мыслями.  
— Не за что. И я не утешаю тебя, если что. Я правду говорю. Наверное, отец все-таки двинулся на этой войне. Ну в смысле. — Пит крутит у виска пальцем. — Хотя мама и все доктора утверждали обратное. Я, а уж тем более Молли, не знаем, каким он был до войны. Так что… судить сложно, но ведь война — это довольно… большой стресс. Оттуда не выбираются, не изменившись.  
Тони едва не давится кофе при этих словах.  
— Война — это не стресс, это полный пиздец, — строго произносит Тони.  
Тони хочется еще добавить, чтобы Пит никогда не смел говорить и даже думать, что его отец двинутый, ненормальный, псих или что там еще, но вовремя прикусывает себе язык. Если он выпалит подобное, Пит согласится и исполнит требование, но доверять перестанет.  
Стив и Молли возвращаются, занимают свои места, и Стив произносит:  
— Хорошо, что еще не вешают табличек «С роботами вход воспрещен», и Лапу можно всюду таскать с собой.  
Лапа, услышав свое имя, приходит в движение, чем вызывает бурный интерес у немногочисленных посетителей закусочной.  
— Но если мы не поторопимся, конкретно это заведение повесит. — Тони подталкивает к детям их тарелки с едой. — Ешьте, пока горячее. Нам еще долго ехать.  
— У тебя точно нет своих детей? — со смешком уточняет Стив.  
— Ты тоже ешь. Да поскорее. Я все еще на тебя злюсь. И ты знаешь за что.  
Вместо того чтобы приняться за еду, Стив звонко чмокает Тони в щеку.  
— А так?  
— Придурок. — Почему вместо злости слышится смущение?  
Стив смеется в голос. Пит и Молли многозначительно переглядываются.

— Одна из вещей, которые я обожаю в своей стране, — это асфальтированное шоссе, — негромко произносит Стив, надевая бейсболку, затем добавляет, включая кондиционер: — А еще кондиционеры в машине.  
Тони вопросительно смотрит на Роджерса, пристегиваясь.  
— Насмотревшись всех этих фильмов о войне, гражданские считают, что мы только и делали, что стреляли и палили из всех орудий. Но знаешь что? Большую часть времени в командировках, процентов девяносто всего времени, что я провел на территории Ирака, я занимался тем, что выкапывал транспорт из песка при температуре градусов в сто двадцать*. А здесь… ну просто благодать.  
— Ну да. — Тони не знает, что сказать.  
Каждый раз, когда Стив рассказывает о своих командировках, Тони не знает, что ответить, как себя вести.  
Наверное, есть какие-то курсы, помогающие людям выстроить отношения с близкими, вернувшимися из зоны военных действий? Если есть группы помощи ветеранам, то должны ведь быть и какие-то поддерживающие группы для их родных? Люди возвращаются и приносят войну в ваш дом, а ты вроде как по умолчанию должен быть готов встать с ними плечом к плечу. Но на деле это ни фига не так. Они напуганы и злы, и ты напуган и зол не меньше.  
— Все готовы? — Стив оглядывает пассажиров. — Ну раз готовы, то поехали.

Или вот еще.  
Тони в какой-то момент решает включить радио. Из динамиков тут же доносится что-то крайне агрессивное про выбитые зубы. Старк хочет переключить, но Стив перехватывает его руку.  
— И я буду непобедим, пока не окажусь на глубине шести футов под землей, — подпевает Стив, и выходит это у него, надо отметить, очень даже неплохо.  
— Дай хоть звук убавлю. — Тони продолжает тянуться к радио, но Стив все также удерживает его руку, в конце концов, они переплетают пальцы, и Тони сдается.  
— И по зубам тебе дать! На! На! На! Теперь переключай.  
— Что за ужасные вкусы у тебя, Роджерс? — Тони не меняет волну, но звук делает тише на порядок.  
— Это же «Papa Roach», ты их не знаешь?!  
— Нет. В моей жизни, слава богу, не случалось таких ситуаций, чтобы мне хотелось слушать подобные песни.  
Стив хмыкает и, пощекотав Тони ладонь, отпускает его руку.  
— Вот во времена Гражданской впереди войск шли барабанщики там, духовые и всякое такое. Чтобы поднять боевой дух солдат. Нынче такого уже нет, но музыка здорово влияет на настроение, и в лагере постоянно играло что-нибудь такое.  
Вот так. С войны, оказывается, привозят не только неврозы, но и музыкальные предпочтения.  
— А ты что любишь слушать? — продолжает между тем Стив.  
— Что-нибудь более лиричное.  
— Что? Ну давай договаривай уже!  
— «Shoot to thrill», например.  
Стив некоторое время молчит, затем удивленно смотрит на Тони.  
— Так это ж AC/DC!  
— И что? У меня изысканные вкусы. Классика.  
— Так в этой песне же поется про… — Стив осекается, затем продолжает, чуть приглушив голос: — Боюсь травмировать твою психику, но там поется не про ствол в смысле «пистолет», а про ствол в смысле… ну то самое. Про заряженный ствол и женщин. Понимаешь, да?  
— Ну да. Чем не лирика? Не то что твои песни про выбитые зубы и кровь изо рта.  
— Ну ты даешь!  
— Тут должна быть похабная шутка про даю, если очень попросят, но у нас в салоне несовершеннолетние.  
— Которые все прекрасно поняли, между прочим, — подает голос Молли. — Фу на вас!  
Стив смеется и резко выбрасывает руку в сторону Тони с явным намерением надавать ему по губам, но Старку удается вовремя увернуться.  
— На дорогу смотри!  
Тони вроде и нравится Стив, и вроде он удавить его готов. В этом его чувства, надо сказать, абсолютно взаимны.

***

Первая мысль Стива в квартире Тони: «Боже, да в номере придорожного отеля уютнее».  
Дорого обставленная, скорее всего при помощи не самого дешевого дизайнера, она тем не менее абсолютно безлика.  
Стив задается вполне закономерным вопросом: тогда почему же дом Роджерсов Тони так стремительно обжил, наполнив своими вещами и различными мелочами для уюта?  
— Вот мы и приехали. — Стив скидывает с себя рюкзак и помогает Молли снять свой.  
— Здесь довольно… просторно. — Питер пытается быть вежливым гостем.  
— Ну что ж… располагайтесь. — Старк стаскивает с себя кроссовки, наступая на задники, и проходит вглубь квартиры. — Ванная слева, кухня справа. Спальня одна с единственной кроватью, но у меня вроде есть несколько кушеток и диванов.  
Все, что оставалось в холодильнике, спешно выбрасывается, при этом дети по-настоящему опасаются, что у салата латук и репчатых луковиц уже что-то намечалось, а у цивилизаций, возникших в молоке и греческом йогурте, готовился научный прорыв в атомной энергетике.  
Тони включает вытяжку и кондиционеры, для верности даже увлажнители на полную мощность.  
Пыль на всех поверхностях приводит его в какое-то очень острое отчаяние.  
Стоило ли оно того?

— Тебе, наверное, здесь было очень одиноко? — проницательно произносит Молли.  
— С чего ты взяла? Ладно, я в душ первым, а вы пока облазьте шкафы. Где-то должны быть дополнительные подушки и пледы.  
Скрывшись в ванной, Тони торопливо сдирает с себя одежду, выкручивает краны с водой, стоит, окутанный паром, и разглядывает стоящие на полочке туалетные принадлежности, рассчитанные на одного человека.  
В это время Стив велит детям заняться поисками подушек и пледов, а сам озадачивается организацией очень позднего ужина.  
Эта поездка уже не кажется Стиву таким уж верным решением.

Часть 8

Утром дети доедают остатки вчерашней китайской еды, пока Стив пытается высмотреть в окно какой-нибудь продуктовый магазин, но вокруг видны только тележки с хот-догами.  
— Не думаю, что мы сможем что-нибудь приготовить на этой кухне, — скептично тянет Пит, давясь раскисшей лапшой из коробки.  
— Неверие в свои силы — прямой путь к поражению, — наставительно произносит Стив.  
— Большинство этих приборов даже не распакованы, а плита напоминает космический корабль!  
— Зато очень красиво, — с набитым ртом отвечает Молли.  
— Мы не можем его здесь оставить, — убежденно говорит Питер.  
— Плиту?  
— Тони.  
— Тони — взрослый человек, а это его дом. Раз он все так обустроил, значит, ему так удобно.  
— Было удобно.  
— Пит…  
— Отец!  
— О чем спорим с утра пораньше? — Тони, сонно щурясь, входит на кухню.  
— Есть здесь рядом магазин?  
— Есть, наверное. Не знаю. А что?  
— Детей нужно покормить.  
— Вроде они уже едят.  
— Тони.  
— Ладно-ладно. Тут есть уютное местечко рядом. Поедим там. А потом мне предстоит много дел, а вы… развлекитесь как-нибудь.  
— Хочу в Диснейленд, — встревает Молли.  
— Детка, в Малибу нет Диснейленда. Зато много пляжей.  
— Тони, ты должен поехать с нами. — Пит задумчиво мешает палочками остатки лапши.  
— С чего бы?  
— Обычно на пляже на него всегда пялятся. — Он кивает на отца, прежде чем договорить: — Уведут же.  
— Ну да конечно. Вместе с вами уведут, — скептично хмыкает Тони.  
— Ошибаешься. Вообще-то женщины находят очень привлекательными мужчин с детьми. — Стив подмигивает Старку, и тот закатывает глаза.  
— В добрый путь. Я только вздохну с облегчением.  
Но Тони думает, что все-таки выберется на пляж вместе с этим семейством.  
И не потому что уведут. А так. Загар подновить.

Что ж… Стив в отличной форме. Не то чтобы Тони этого раньше не подмечал, но в воде это особенно заметно. Чего, увы, не скажешь о Тони. Что-то он себя действительно запустил.  
— Скучаешь? — раздается рядом, и Старк фокусирует взгляд на подошедшем парне.  
— Уже нет, — тянет Тони игриво, когда замечает, что Молли отстегивает надувные нарукавники. — Хэй, детка! Не снимай! Погоди минутку. — Он слегка сжимает плечо парня и бегом бросается к Молли. — Роджерс! Ты почему ее одну оставил?!  
— Я не оставлял. Мы же тут! Рядом! — Стив оправдывается, вылезая из воды.  
— Пит, не пялься так. Это неприлично, — одергивает мальчика Тони.  
— Обожаю Малибу, — с восторгом отвечает тот, провожая взглядом девушек в бикини.  
— Ладно, я побегу. Раз уж у вас тут все под контролем, меня там. — Тони поворачивается к своему лежаку и хочет показать пальцем на того парня, но его и след простыл. — Вот черт.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Если женщины считают мужчин с детьми привлекательными, то, видимо, мужчины других мужчин с детьми как сексуальный объект не воспринимают, — вздыхает Старк.  
— Ничего, — ободряюще похлопывает его по плечу Стив. — Они многое теряют.  
— Ты мне льстишь.  
— Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть. Пошли поплаваем.  
— Я не фанат этого дела.  
— Ты живешь в Малибу и не любишь плавать?!  
— Прозвучало, словно это преступление.  
— Хочешь покататься на матрасе?  
— Ты планируешь завести меня куда поглубже и совершить идеальное убийство?  
— Вот проживем вместе еще лет двадцать и тогда, да, так и поступлю. Возможно.  
Тони хочет ответить, но тут Стива толкают так, что он оступается и едва не падает.  
— Прости, приятель, — кричит виновник, продолжая проталкиваться вместе со своей доской для серфинга.  
Стив тут же весь подбирается, разворачивается, однако замирает на месте.  
— Ты же не собираешься драться? — с опаской спрашивает Тони. Для верности он хватает Роджерса за предплечье и тянет к себе.  
— Нет.  
— Кто-то предлагал покатать меня на матрасе…  
— Да, пошли.  
Когда они уже отплывают достаточно, чтобы вокруг не мельтешили люди, и в то же время находятся достаточно близко к детям, Тони спрашивает:  
— Расскажешь?  
— О чем? — Стив ложится на спину, придерживая матрас с Тони рядом.  
— Ты выглядел так, словно свернешь этому бедолаге шею.  
— А… да. Я не дерусь. Это подает плохой пример детям и вообще… Я могу убить практически любого противника. Это накладывает определенную ответственность.  
— Очень… правильная позиция. — Тони переворачивается на матрасе и прикрывает глаза, считая, что разговор окончен.  
Но Стив продолжает говорить после непродолжительного молчания:  
— Я не сразу к этому пришел. Думается мне, в Сан-Диего нет ни одного питейного заведения, где бы я не отметился дракой с посетителями. Это я сейчас думаю, что был тупицей, не способным без помощи кулаков решать конфликты. А тогда считал себя круче всех. Мы пили, как лошади, и были агрессивными как быки на родео.  
— Молодость.  
— Нет, поломанная психика. — И снова непродолжительное молчание. — Когда говорят, что только сильные духом могут стать морскими котиками, я смеюсь. Сильных духом, тех, кого сломать нельзя, отстраняют от учений еще на этапе семинедельных курсов, даже до отборочных испытаний. А все потому, что инструкторы должны тебя сломать. Должны душу из тебя вынуть, стереть в порошок все твои убеждения и заменить все на одну истину: ты морской котик, а значит, ты бессмертен, и ты выберешься из любого дерьма, а остальные… а остальные сосут.  
— Вот как.  
А что тут еще скажешь?  
— Ага. Иначе как бы все эти чертовы большие шишки из Вашингтона загнали бы нас туда? Допустим, в первый раз ты идешь туда, потому что тупой. Но во вторую командировку-то ты прекрасно знаешь, что тебя там ждет. Но ты все равно туда идешь. Потому что ты уже ненормальный, ты болен, а заразили тебя твои инструкторы. Намеренно. Этими своими установками промыли твои мозги. Я до сих себя так чувствую.  
— Крутым?  
— Бессмертным.  
— И поэтому не позаботился о страховке, не подумал о том, что будут делать твои дети после твоей смерти?  
Стив молчит в ответ. Он думает, как бы так объяснить Тони, что он профессиональный убийца, охотник, натасканный ловить и уничтожать самое опасное и хитрое животное на планете — человека. И это как бы меняет мировоззрение, отношение к жизни и смерти.  
Тони в это же время поражается, как можно столько знать о смерти и неоднократно делать на этом упор, но при этом так беспечно к этой самой смерти относится. Словно Стив видел не трупы своих друзей, а как после смертельных ранений те вставали и шли дальше по своим делам!

***

В целом первый день прошел насыщенно и плодотворно и даже мирно.  
Однако он едва не оканчивается трагедией. И все из-за самонадеянности Старка.  
Тони возвращается из туалета и, уже протянув руку за одеялом, вспоминает правило: разбудить Стива, прежде чем лечь спать обратно.  
Но в этой же комнате спят дети.  
— Стив? — Тони шепчет. — Хм…  
Никакого эффекта! Тони думал, морские котики просыпаются от любого шороха… а поди ж ты! Стив продолжает дрыхнуть без задних ног! Будь Тони вооружен, ему, видимо, не стоило бы большого труда зарезать Роджерса во сне.  
— Стив! — чуть громче зовёт он.  
Снова никакого эффекта.  
— Сти-и-ив? — Тони видит, как Молли шевельнулась, так что перестает звать Роджерса. Ну и черт с ним! Скорее, это были понты или еще что. Короче, спит Роджерс и срать хотел, будят ли его, прежде чем лечь рядом, или нет.  
А если станет возникать, то Тони ведь честно его будил. Он пытался.  
Разве что можно еще так…  
Тони обходит кровать, вставая со стороны, где спит Стив. Он, разумеется, помнит наставление стоять с противоположной стороны кровати и ни в коем случае Стива не трогать, а только звать строго по имени, но так как Роджерс не слышит, а детей разбудить не хочется, Тони наклоняется и осторожно трогает Стива за плечо. Старк абсолютно уверен, что успеет отскочить, если что, успеет закричать, ударить в ответ, увернуться, треснуть лампой в конце концов.  
Но на деле он даже вдохнуть не успевает, не то что закричать. Стив реагирует мгновенно, выбрасывает руку, вцепляется в Старка и притягивает к себе в удушающем захвате. Последняя мысль Тони, прежде чем все погружается в непроглядный мрак: «Придурок».  
Молли просыпается и включает ночник, от увиденного она замирает в ужасе, не в силах ни закричать, ни пошевелиться. Следом просыпается Пит.  
— Папа! — Он реагирует иначе. С воплем бросается на отца, одним махом перепрыгнув с кушетки на кровать.  
Большое счастье, что на тот момент Стив уже окончательно просыпается и понимает, где находится. Он отпускает Тони и проверяет пульс, когда на него налетает сын и обрушивает бестолковые, но сильные удары.  
— Пит! Пит, хватит! Хэй! — Он утыкается головой в живот мальчика и пытается удержать его.  
— Ты его убил!  
— Да ну нет! Отрубился всего-то. Сейчас оклемается.  
— Отпусти, — требовательно произносит Пит, продолжая колотить отца по плечам и спине.  
— Ладно, только хватит меня бить.  
Стоит Стиву только отпустить сына, как тот засвечивает ему в глаз отменный удар. Хорошо поставленный и, судя по силе, неплохо натренированный.  
— Ауч! — Стив хватает за глаз, чувствуя, как теплая струйка крови течет из разбитой брови.  
— Он умер? — подает дрожащий голос Молли.  
— Я в порядке, детка.  
— Я про Тони.  
— Ну конечно, — вздыхает Стив. — С ним все в порядке. Можешь подойти. Не бойся.  
— Пит?  
— Да, Кнопка, все хорошо.  
Только после слов брата Молли подходит к кровати.  
Тони переворачивается и кашляет, потом глубоко вдыхает и разражается отборной руганью.  
— Ну вот видите. Ваш папа — профи. Ювелирная работа! Объект в целости и сохранности. Эй! Да хватит меня бить уже! — возмущается Стив, когда Молли дает ему смачную затрещину, как нашкодившему ребенку.  
— А я ведь тебе говорил, я тебе ведь объяснял правило. — Стив встает с кровати и, зло пыхтя, идет в ванную, чтобы промыть глаз и остановить кровотечение.

Уложив детей спать обратно, заверив, что с ним все в порядке, Тони ложится в кровать, некоторое время лежит, но в конце концов встает и идет в ванную, откуда Стив так и не вернулся.  
— Эй? Можно?  
Стив сидит на краю ванны и прижимает к глазу влажное полотенце.  
— Не хило он тебя приложил-то, — присвистывает Тони. — Давай помогу. Меня, кстати, что-то подташнивает. Это нормально?  
— Вполне. Горло не болит?  
— Нет, голова немного кружится и тошнит.  
— Пройдет. Нормальные последствия кратковременной гипоксии.  
— Питер спас мне жизнь.  
— Я проснулся до того, как он на меня налетел. Кстати, он тебя назвал папой. Думаю, он к тебе обращался, не ко мне. Он кричал «папа», когда пытался меня прибить. Тони?  
— М?  
— Не думаю, что я бы тебя убил.  
— И все же не уверен в этом.  
— И все же не уверен. Так что прошу: не нарушай правило.  
— Может, ты лучше научишь меня каким-нибудь приемчикам, чтобы я мог как-то…  
— Нет, — обрубает его Стив, отодвигаясь и бросая полотенце в раковину. — Если ты мне ответишь, я сверну тебе шею. Это будет полная модель боя, понимаешь? И я буду действовать соответствующе.  
Тони кивает и вытаскивает из шкафчика пластырь.  
— Есть только такой.  
— Пойдет.  
— Вроде зашивать не придется.  
— Нет, само заживет.  
— Бывало и хуже?  
— Типа того.  
Тони прилаживает пластырь и целует Стива в скулу. Роджерс внезапно поворачивает голову и цепляет Тони за подбородок пальцами, притягивая к себе и целуя в губы. Старк вклинивается между коленей Стива и углубляет поцелуй, вцепляется в его плечи и думает, что еще немного — и у него встанет, и это станет уже проблемой.  
Пит деликатно кашляет, показывая свое присутствие.  
— Мне бы отлить так-то. Извращуги, хоть бы дверь замкнули.  
Тони отодвигается и облизывается.  
— Так надо было постучать сперва, — невозмутимо отвечает Стив, вставая с бортика ванны.  
Старку почему-то ужасно стыдно, вот ему так стыдно за поцелуи с кем-то не было, наверное, лет так с пятнадцати.  
— Со мной ляжешь или отдельно? — Стив залезает под одеяло.  
Немного постояв, Тони все-таки ложится рядом и укрывается половиной одеяла.  
— Это ты меня так целовал, потому что я пострадавший?  
— Это я тебя так целовал, потому что ты очень милый, когда дуешь на ранку, прежде чем прилепить пластырь.  
— А я дул?  
— Ага.  
— У тебя правда отношений с парнями никогда не было?  
— Нет, никогда.  
— Я никому не скажу.  
— Правда, никогда не было. Я не встречался с мужчинами и секса у меня с ними тоже никогда не было.  
— И почему ты меня целуешь?  
— Не знаю. — Стив поворачивается к Тони и ложится на бок. — Может, я созрел для экспериментов?  
— Мне казалось, эксперименты со своей сексуальностью заканчиваются где-то в старшей школе, ну или в колледже.  
— Значит, я долго созревал.  
— Спи давай. — Тони отворачивается к Стиву спиной.  
Немного повозившись, Роджерс его обнимает, крепко прижимая к себе.  
— Надо почаще давать тебе себя душить. Ты потом вон какой нежный становишься, — бубнит Тони.  
— Так я буду знать, когда ты просыпаешься и уходишь.  
Никто не обещал, что будет просто.

Тони чувствует себя крайне не в своей тарелке, когда Пеппер и Роуди подходят к столику, за которым расположились сам Тони, Роджерс и дети. Что ж, никто его не заставлял: он сам их пригласил на ужин в ресторанчик у дома.  
— Привет. — Тони встает, чтобы поприветствовать друзей и помочь Пеппер сесть. — Это Молли, Питер и Стив. Кстати, Стив, у вас с Роуди должно быть много общего. Он подполковник ВВС.  
Тони еще даже не договорил, как Стив вскочил и встал по стойке смирно.  
— Мы не на службе. Прекрати. — Роуди напряженно посмеивается и машет рукой, садясь.  
— Да, сэр. — Стив садится обратно и подает руку Пеппер. — Мэм, вы обворожительны.  
— Ого! Мэм. Даже так. Ух, какое… рукопожатие крепкое. — Пеппер также занимает свое место.  
— Цыц, Пеппер. Да и ты, Роуди, тоже. Вы оба не приставайте к моему супругу. — Тони берет Стива под руку и кладет голову ему на плечо, демонстративно поглаживая по груди.  
Стив в ответ обнимает его.  
— Ой, ну вы прям парочка из романтических фильмов. — Роуди делает вид, что его сейчас вырвет.  
Потом каким-то образом они умудряются напиться.  
Не то чтобы совсем, но Тони обнаруживает, что они уже допивают третью бутылку вина, Пеппер раскраснелась, распустила волосы и сняла туфли, Роуди все смелее шутит, а Стив все громче смеется над этими сальными армейскими шуточками, да и сам Тони уж как-то слишком сильно привалился к боку Роджерса, того и гляди на колени к нему заберется.  
— Детям пора домой, — решает он, бросает взгляд на часы: они здесь уже почти четыре часа. — Все, давайте, сворачиваемся.  
— Не-эт, ну так хорошо сидим, — тянет Пеппер, откидывая волосы за спину. — Мы так редко выбираемся куда-то просто отдохнуть.  
— Точно, Тоунс, мы сто лет не зависали так.  
— Мы можем и сами уснуть, — пожимает плечами Питер.  
— Ага. — Молли доедает кусок пиццы. — Пойдем?  
— Ладно, проводим детей. — Стив встает из-за стола и делает знак официанту, подзывая.

— Вы уверены, что справитесь сами? — обеспокоенно произносит Тони, когда они доводят детей до квартиры.  
— Ты иди. Отдохни с друзьями. Я останусь, — предлагает Стив, входя следом за Питером, но тут внезапно Молли с недетской силой и решительностью выталкивает его обратно.  
— Ну уж нет. Мы прекрасно справимся с Питером, а вам нужно еще выпить, это вам на пользу.  
— Все, идите-идите. — Питер захлопывает дверь и щелкает замком.  
— Не понял, — обескураженно вздыхает Стив.  
— Пошли! Дети дали добро! — Роуди подхватывает Стива и Тони под локоть и тащит обратно к лифту, возле которого их ждет Пеппер.  
— Я знаю классный бар. Только нам нужно поймать такси. — Она держит туфли в руке и выглядит абсолютно трезвой.  
— Погнали. Мы едем кутить! — И увидев, что Стив все еще не уверен в правильности их решения, Роуди добавляет: — Это приказ, солдат.  
— За вами хоть в ад, сэр, — смеется Стив, нажимая кнопку первого этажа, когда они вваливаются в лифт.

— Он славный, — доверительно произносит Пеппер, выуживает сигарету из пальцев Тони и затягивается. — А какие у него детишки! Чудо просто. Я тебе даже завидую. Классный мужик с домом, с работой и со взрослыми детьми, которые тебя обожают. Где ты такого нашел?  
— В старшей школе, — отвечает за Тони Роуди и ставит перед ними еще бокалы с алкоголем. — Думаю, я достаточно надрался, чтобы сделать это.  
— Сделать что? — интересуется Тони, но Роуди уже отходит обратно к бару, где Стив остался расплачиваться.  
Старк видит, как Стив кивает Роудсу и они встают рядом, потом подполковник делает селфи на свой телефон.  
— Теперь у меня есть фото! В части все обзавидуются! Дьявол Рамади собственной персоной!  
— Не стоит так орать об этом, — негромко просит Стив и садится рядом с Тони.  
— Понял, прости.  
Что ж… Стив не преуменьшил свои возможности: он действительно пьет, как лошадь, и этим подзадоривает Роуди. Батарея их пивных бутылок и стопок из-под текилы уже не вмещается на столе.  
Пеппер уходит танцевать, Тони доверяется самое ценное: сторожить туфли дамы, а Стив и Роуди идут кидать дротики. Спустя минуту Тони бросается к ним, потому что Стив начинает снимать рубашку.  
— Что ты делаешь? — шипит он.  
— Показываю подполковнику одну игру.  
— Не мешай, Тони. — Роуди, высунув язык от усердия, рисует на спине Стива мишень.  
— Ты серьезно? — неверяще выдыхает Старк.  
— Серьезно, — кивает Стив. — Готовы, сэр?  
— Готов с рождения! Поехали! — Роуди хлопает в ладони и кидает первый дротик.  
Тони едва успевает отскочить, Роджерс вздрагивает и просит Тони принести еще пива.  
— Почти в десятку!  
— Ой, а можно мне? — Какая-то девица в юбочке и топике требовательно тянет руку в дротикам.  
Роуди ей подмигивает и дает краткий инструктаж.  
Когда Тони возвращается с пивом, в спине Роджерса торчит уже с десяток дротиков, некоторые из них вошли довольно глубоко, проткнув кожу до крови. Вокруг собралась целая толпа, и за право бросить дротиком в Стива Роуди уже предлагают деньги.  
— Все! Хватит! — Старк решительно оттаскивает Стива и, сделав большой глоток пива, вручает бутылку Роджерсу, сам принимается выдергивать дротики. — Они же грязные! Вдруг заразу какую подцепишь.  
— Да ерунда, — отмахивается Стив и натягивает на себя майку, рубашку откладывает в сторону. — Твоя очередь, Роуди.  
— Ладно. — Под рев толпы тот начинает раздеваться.  
— Да вы рехнулись!  
Однако спину Роуди на прочность проверить не удается. Стив бросает взгляд на танцпол и в следующую секунду начинает движение в ту сторону, расталкивая окружающих.  
— Что? — Роуди привстает на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть поверх голов. — Черт!  
— Что там? — Тони торопится за ринувшимся вперед другом.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — Стив возвышается над каким-то парнем, который, видимо, приставал к Пеппер.  
— Да. — Поттс убирает волосы с лица и тычет пальцем в обидчика. — Он руки распускает.  
— А мы ему эти руки оторвем, — рычит Роуди, возникая из-за плеча Роджерса.  
— Да ладно вам. — К облегчению Тони, незнакомец что-то такое разглядел в угрожающем взгляде Стива и Роуди, что решил не нарываться. — Красивая у вас девочка. Только и всего.  
— Иди отсюда. — Старк отмахивается от него и тащит Стива за собой. — Выпей со мной.  
После такого к Пеппер ожидаемо больше не лезут. А Роуди и Стив устраивают состязание по армрестлингу сначала друг с другом, потом со всеми желающими. Тони словно вернулся во времена колледжа, лучшие друзья, выпивка и самый классный парень, на которого все пялятся, но он твой. И Старк демонстративно залезает к Стиву на колени, пока Роуди борется с очередным желающим потягаться. Роджерс помогает Тони сесть удобнее и придерживает его за ремень.  
— Поцелуй меня, — шепчет Старк Стиву на ухо.  
И получает требуемое. Стив целует неторопливо и основательно, крепко удерживая Тони.  
— Хэй, ну хорош сосаться! — Роуди пихает Тони ногой. — Я из-за вас продул!  
Тони только отмахивается, продолжая целоваться.  
Скорее всего, если бы не габариты Стива, кто-нибудь из посетителей обязательно взъелся на них за это.  
Старк оглаживает мышцы на руках Стива, которые только что бугрились от напряжения, и от томления у него становится горячо в груди и в паху.  
— Да хорош уже. — Роуди хлопает Тони по плечу. — Вы сейчас друг друга сожрете!  
Стив отрывается от Тони, но тут же наклоняется снова и целует в шею. Старк откидывается и прикрывает глаза. Он даже готов сейчас потащить Роджерса в туалет, чтобы уединиться в какой-нибудь кабинке и предаться разврату.  
— Ну что, авиация, SEAL таки лучше всех? — лукаво спрашивает Стив, отбирая у Роуди бутылку и допивая остатки пива.  
Тони разворачивается лицом к другу и со скучающим видом принимается катать пустую стопку по столу. Соперничество пошло по новой.  
В общем, они еще час состязаются, кто кого перепьет, кто кого победит в армрестлинге, слава богу, дротиками друг в друга они больше не кидались.  
Далеко за полночь изрядно подпитые Стив и Тони возвращаются в квартиру.  
— Они нормально доберутся?  
— Конечно. Мы высадили их возле дома. Не беспокойся, нам не в первой так гулять. Они достаточно взрослые, чтобы позаботиться о себе. — Тони снимает обувь и проходит в ванную.  
— Лучше было бы позвать их сюда, — все еще переживает Стив.  
— Покажи-ка спину.  
— Все там нормально. Слушай, не ожидал, что Роуди сделается военным.  
— Угу. Я тоже. И даже его родители этого не ожидали.  
— У тебя прекрасные друзья.  
У Тони двоится в глазах, ему очень тяжело стоять прямо, но Стив выглядит так, словно не пил ни одного глотка ничего крепче газировки.  
— Ты очень красивый, Роджерс.  
— Ты пьян, — смеется Стив, едва успевая поймать опасно покачнувшегося Тони.  
— Не-а.  
— Да-да. Пошли спать.

Они просыпаются в обнимку, и это немного неловко, особенно если учесть, что прямо напротив них сидит Молли и ест хлопья.  
— Привет, — хрипло произносит Тони, приподнимаясь с груди Стива, тот тут же надавливает на его голову, укладывая обратно. — Просыпайся, Роджерс.  
Стив потягивается и садится на кровати.  
— Вы совсем голые? — уточняет Молли с набитым ртом.  
— Нет, — удивленно отвечает ей отец.  
— Жаль.  
— Почему она такая? — Стив поворачивается к Тони, когда девочка уходит из спальни.  
— Не знаю. Может, дети понимают в жизни что-то такое, что неведомо нам, взрослым?  
Например, как жить дальше, даже когда жить совсем не хочется. Или как радоваться мелочам. Или любить и не бояться, что не полюбят в ответ. Заводить новые отношения, не чувствуя себя предателем по отношению к прошлым. Стив думает, что ему бы стоило многому поучиться у своих детей или хотя бы расспросить их о некоторых вещах.  
Тони одевается, смотрит через плечо на Стива и пугается от того, какой у Роджерса серьезный взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Я вот подумал, что было бы, будь на твоем месте кто-то другой. Кто-то другой, который женщина. — Стив чешет затылок и вздыхает. — Допустим, я бы начал встречаться с Пеппер. Как бы дети отреагировали? Они бы считали меня предателем? Ну в смысле, что я бы снова полюбил другую женщину и привел ее в дом. Она бы будто… будто заняла место Полы, их мамы.  
— Ты хочешь встречаться с Пеппер?! — Тони садится рядом.  
— Да нет же! Я образно! Любая женщина. На твоем месте. Вот так же спал бы с ней в обнимку, покупал продукты, ходил с ней на школьные мероприятия. Вот это вот все.  
— А ты чувствуешь себя предателем? Ты сам лично чувствуешь, что предаешь, что обманываешь, изменяешь?  
— Иногда да, — честно признается Стив.  
— Когда спишь со мной в обнимку?  
— А? Да ну нет. — Стив посмеивается. — Я служил в SEAL, мы там не то что спали в обнимку, мы там порой мочились друг на друга. — И, видя скептичное лицо Тони, произносит: — Честно.  
— Гадость какая.  
— Когда замерзаешь на берегу океана, и не такое попросишь, — серьезно отвечает Стив. — Но я не про то.  
— Когда ты чувствуешь себя предателем? Когда мы це… — «целуемся» хочет сказать Тони, но Стив отвечает другое:  
— Когда ты заставляешь меня смеяться.  
— Что?  
— Когда я смеюсь. Смотрю на тебя и радуюсь. И забываю о том, что вокруг, о том, что было, не боюсь того, что будет. Потом это проходит, и я чувствую себя паршиво. Пола умерла. Понимаешь? Мать моих детей, моя любимая женщина умерла. Ничего уже не будет хорошо! — Роджерс резко отбрасывает одеяло и встает.  
— Ничего уже не будет как прежде, — поправляет его Тони, хватая за руку. — Это большая разница. А хорошо может быть. Это не предательство. Даже дети это понимают. Тебе может быть хорошо. И радостно. И весело. — Немного помолчав, Тони спрашивает: — Ты веришь в загробную жизнь? В то, что ушедшие от нас в мир иной, наблюдают оттуда за нами?  
— Нет. — Стив криво усмехается, глядя на Старка. — Люди умирают, и это навсегда. А что там дальше, неважно, рядом их уже нет.  
— Ладно. Так сложнее… Хотел загнать тебе речь о том, что Пола смотрит оттуда на тебя и… ладно, забудь. Короче, она умерла. Это хреново.  
— Спасибо, что заметил. — Стив все-таки встает и начинает одеваться.  
— Но Питер и Молли — это ведь тоже Пола. В смысле, что в них ведь живет их мать. Черт! В кино такие вещи всегда так складно говорят! Пурурум! Короче! Я хочу сказать, что Пола умерла, но как бы и не пропала бесследно, понимаешь? По земле ходят ее дети, плоть от плоти ее. У вас есть фотографии с ней, ее вещи, вы ее помните. Понимаешь? Ты, Молли, Питер, ваши друзья, они все помнят Полу. Ее нет рядом, но, пока есть вы и ваша память, Пола не пропадет. И, пока ты ее помнишь, ты ее не предаешь. Это важно. А не то, что смеяться нельзя, радоваться нельзя, ходить с кем-то по магазинам и на школьные мероприятия.  
— Тебе бы в психологи. Нет, я серьезно.  
— Да ну тебя! Я тут, понимаешь, распинался…  
Тони замолкает, потому что Стив делает подсечку и опрокидывает его на кровать.  
— И все равно я переживаю, что дети так просто к тебе относятся, потому что ты мужчина. — Стив ложится рядом. — С тобой им весело, ты интересный и совсем не похож на их маму. Ты вроде как старший друг. Как раз такой, какой им нужен: который рядом и готов подурачится в любое время, который их защищает без всяких условий и оговорок, всегда встает на их сторону и не занудствует с нравоучениями. И они хотят тебя оставить себе. Любыми способами. Вон даже Пит тебя целовал. А Молли пыталась нас споить и заставить переспать. Ну, кажется, именно это она пыталась подстроить. Но ведь, когда увидят, они поймут разницу. И мне до трясучки страшно, когда я думаю о том, что им твой новый статус не понравится.  
— Какой статус?  
— Допустим, я в тебя влюблюсь. По-настоящему. И вот все это понарошку превратится взаправду.  
— И что? Я не понимаю. — Тони ложится на бок и смотрит на Стива в упор. — Что такого страшного тогда случится? Я готовлю вам еду, стираю, убираюсь, поддерживаю, так сказать, огонь в очаге и уют в доме, а ты добываешь нам мамонта. Я тоже, кстати, не прочь добыть мамонта. Это я так, к сведению. Люди обычно как-то так любовь и семейную жизнь и представляют. И что принципиально изменится, если мы начнем встречаться по-настоящему? Ну там… поженимся прям вот по-серьезному. Что изменится?  
— Мое отношение к тебе. Мое отношение к тебе изменится. Дети это поймут.  
— И решат, что ты предал их маму?  
— Да. Дело ведь не в сексе и поцелуях. А в чувствах. Мы можем целоваться до посинения, но пока это только… какая-то странная хрень в моей голове, моя и твоя прихоть. Но вот однажды я проснусь, а ты окажешься всем моим миром.  
— Как романтично. Только вот, боюсь, в нашем возрасте так уже не будет. — Тони встает и протягивает руку Стиву, чтобы помочь тому подняться с кровати.  
— А ты как ко всему происходящему относишься?  
— Я люблю твоих детей. Это очень странно. Эмпатия? Какое-то гормональное отклонение или мой психологический пол не совпадает с биологическим? Не знаю. Люби я и тебя тоже, все было бы, считаю, проще. Но я тебя не люблю. Я едва могу мириться с тем, что ты есть в жизни этих чудесных детей.  
Тони умалчивает о том, что все довольно быстро меняется. Роджерс до ужаса разочаровал тем, что он больше не тот квотербек школьной команды по футболу, в которого когда-то так сильно влюбился Тони, но спустя время оказалось, что этот взрослый Роджерс даже лучше. Он как бы тот же, только после апгрейда. Глядя на него не обмираешь от восторга, но проникаешься умиротворением. В двадцать влюбляешься, когда крышу рвет от адреналина, от драйва в отношениях, чем ближе к сорока, тем больше ценишь тихую ласку и каменную надежность.  
Тони решает держать свои мысли при себе.  
— Мы с детьми уедем, — внезапно говорит Стив.  
— Что?  
— Мы уедем, как только дети будут готовы. Ты прав. Тебе нужно личное пространство, а нам нужно пожить вместе одним. В первый раз не очень получилось, но сейчас… сейчас мне кажется, есть шанс.  
Тони так сильно удивлен, что даже не может ничего сказать, а Стив тем временем покидает комнату, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям.

— Почему мы не встретили еще ни одну знаменитость?  
— Тони — знаменитость, — флегматично отвечает сестре Питер и в доказательство сует смартфон с открытой страницей в «Википедии», посвященной разработкам Тони.  
— Нет, это не считается. Папа вон тоже знаменитость. Если верить дяде Роуди. — Молли отпивает молочного коктейля.  
— Дядя Роуди в прошлый раз был немного… немного подшофе. — Тони смотрит на Стива, но тот погружен в какие-то свои думы, глядя на стоящих на противоположной стороне улицы людей.  
— Я хочу встретить настоящую знаменитость. Тони?  
— Ну… Если будем гулять ранним утром по пляжу, можем встретить Уилла Смита. Говорят, он там частенько зависает с утреца.  
— Кто такой Уилл Смит? — Молли хмурится.  
— Это… Боже, детка, неужели я так стар. — Тони смеется. — А кого бы ты хотела встретить?  
— Эмму Робертс? Ну, хотя бы Майли Сайрус!  
— У нее вроде как есть дом здесь. — Тони расплачивается по счету и привлекает внимание Стива. — Хэй? Что ты там такое углядел?  
— Да так. Ничего, — отмахивается Стив, надвигая козырек бейсболки пониже на лоб, когда они покидают кафе.  
Тони смотрит на людей, развернувших плакаты. Что-то безобидное о переработке пластика и защите мирового океана. В чем проблема, так и остается загадкой для Старка.

Он выспрашивает об этом чуть позже, когда дети уходят вперед, чтобы налопаться мороженого.  
— Вспомнилось кое-что, — пожимает плечами Стив.  
— Ты обещал быть честным.  
— Ничего я не обещал, — возмущается Роджерс.  
— Выкладывай.  
— Зачем тебе это?  
— Мы — команда, помнишь? И в горе, и в радости.  
— Это немного из другой серии, но… ладно. В общем, я как-то столкнулся с подобной акцией. Она была направлена против войны. В руках они держали плакаты с надписями об убийцах детей, головорезах и подобном, обращенные к войскам, отправляемым в зону боевых действий. И они тыкали этими плакатами мне в лицо. Было довольно… довольно неприятно. Более того… Это ведь был абсолютно бессмысленный протест. Не я принимал решение об отправке на войну. Я всего-то подписал контракт, по которому обязался защищать свою страну. Не я выбираю войны, в которых мне приходится участвовать. Не я выбираю, в каких именно сражениях. Это вы все отправляете меня туда. Удивительно, почему эти люди не выражают свой протест у офисов конгрессменов или в Вашингтоне. Высказывать претензии людям, получившим приказ защищать их, на мой вкус, это дурно пахнет. Вот и все. Смотри-ка! Тир! — Стив быстро переводит тему и показывает рукой в сторону тира.  
«Вы все отправляете меня туда», — без конца крутится в голове Тони. И он тоже. Он тоже виноват в этих войнах, в смертях.  
Потом ему приходится срочно выбросить из головы все лишние мысли, потому что он видит, что Стив вскидывает к плечу винтовку.  
— Роджерс! — Тони бросается к Стиву и детям.  
Его грудь словно сдавливают стальным обручем, дышать трудно, в глазах темнеет, а сердце бьется часто-часто, и Старку кажется, что он видит свой оживший кошмар.  
— Ты чего? — Пит обеспокоенно вглядывается в бледного как полотно Тони, хватающего ртом воздух.  
— Что? — едва выдыхает Тони.  
Стив открывает стрельбу.  
Старк крепко жмурится, Питер вцепляется в его плечи.  
— Оружие на предохранителе, — четко произносит Роджерс и откладывает винтовку на стойку.  
— Вот ваш приз, — слышит Тони.  
— Ура! — кричит Молли и вцепляется в плюшевую панду. — Теперь идем есть еще мороженое!  
— Тони нехорошо. — Пит придерживает Старка за плечи.  
— Тони? Что такое? — Стив привлекает его к себе и вглядывается в белое лицо. — Ты перегрелся?  
— Нет. — Тони снова может дышать и заставляет себя дышать спокойно и уверенно. Ему даже удается улыбнуться. — Кажется, просто давление скакнуло внезапно.  
— Нам стоит вернуться в квартиру. Пит, усади его куда-нибудь, я подгоню машину поближе.  
Тони видит, что Молли прижимает к себе игрушку и смотрит на него большими от страха глазами.  
Стив всего лишь выиграл для дочери приз в уличном тире. Никакого обострения у него не случилось, он не слетел с катушек при виде оружия, как показывают в кино. Он всего-то сбил фигурки, который даже не двигались и были от него на расстоянии пары ярдов. Для него это плевое дело, ведь он…  
Стив возвращается и помогает Тони добраться до машины.  
— Воды? — предлагает Молли, вытаскивая из рюкзачка бутылку с водой.  
Стива не перемкнуло. Вот он прекрасно ведет машину, если у кого и случился срыв, так это только у Тони. Он сжимает бутылку обеими руками, чтобы не показать того, как они у него дрожат.

Доехав до дома, Тони под предлогом того, что ему нужно прилечь, уходит в спальню. Стив заглядывает, чтобы узнать, все ли у него в порядке и не нужно ли чего, Старк только отмахивается в ответ, кутаясь в плед.  
Кажется, он задремал, потому что в какой-то момент обнаруживает, что в комнате царит сумрак. В животе громко урчит, и Тони решает, что может рискнуть выбраться к детям и Стиву.  
— Садись. — Пит отодвигается, освобождая место рядом с отцом. — Мы приготовили стейки. Они слегка передержаны, но вполне съедобны.  
— Мы собираемся смотреть фильм. Хочешь с нами? — спрашивает Молли.  
— Какой фильм? — хрипло интересуется Тони без особого энтузиазма. Но рядом со Стивом садится и принимает из его рук тарелку со своей порцией.  
— А Молли можно его смотреть? — услышав название, Тони настораживается.  
— Папа разрешил, — просто отвечает девочка.  
— В страшных моментах она обещала закрывать глаза, — Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Ее и так мучают кошмары, и я правда считаю, что… — начинает протестовать Тони, но его никто не слушает. Стив только без конца повторяет, что все в порядке и под контролем.  
— Мы очень долго искали подходящий фильм. И сошлись на этом.  
Самое неприятное: именно Старк на протяжении всего фильма борется с приступами неконтролируемого ужаса.  
— Пап?  
— М?  
— А выстрелы по-настоящему так же звучат? — Молли наваливается на Тони, тесня его к Стиву.  
— Да… Да, насколько я могу судить, выстрелы звучат весьма правдоподобно. Как и взрывы. Классно стали кино снимать. Прям не отличить! — Стив флегматично посасывает газировку из стеклянной бутылки и не выказывает никакого напряжение, глядя на происходящее на экране. Тони в это время то и дело напряженно вглядывается в Стива, ища на его лице выражение беспокойства, страха, паники, агрессии. Но Стив перехватывает его взгляд, улыбается и один раз даже целует в щеку, видимо, как-то не так расценив столь пристальное внимание к себе.  
— А дерутся в жизни также? — Молли все никак не уймется.  
— Нет. Драки в кино ставят как правило с участием профессиональных танцоров, чтобы все было… гладко и красиво. Смотрибельно. В жизни мы не так двигаемся, когда хотим устранить противника.  
Ни Молли, ни Питер не спрашивают, что это значит. Все присутствующие здесь прекрасно понимают, что скрывается за этим дипломатичным «устранить противника». Стив не сбивается говоря это, а Тони задерживает дыхание, борясь с тошнотой.  
— А ты попадал в плен?  
— Детка, думаю…  
— Все в порядке. Нет, Молли, я в плену не был. Если бы так получилось, я бы… я бы умер, дорогая. Не вернулся.  
Молли кивает и продолжает смотреть фильм дальше, как ни странно первым не выдерживает Питер, спустя какое-то время задав вопрос:  
— Почему?  
— В случае если ты не можешь выбраться из создавшейся ситуации, ты должен приложить все силы на то, чтобы тебя… убили, — Стив отпивает из бутылки и смотрит прямо на сына. — У каждого есть предел, когда ты ломаешься. Так вот служащих SEAL учат доводить противника до такого, чтобы они нас убили быстрее, чем мы перейдем свою черту и выложим им требуемые сведения или пойдем у них на поводу.  
Херня все эти фильмы о ПТСР, яйца выеденного не стоят все эти психологические статьи и книжонки. С войны можно выбраться не сойдя с ума, вот рядом сидит, улыбаясь, доказательство — Стив Роджерс, у которого полный порядок с мозгами и нервами.  
А вот у Тони от жизни рядом с ним со всем этим полный непорядок.  
— Когда вы планируете уехать? — в лоб спрашивает он, как только фильм заканчивается.  
Стив удивляется, затем хмурится. Пит, потупившись, принимается убирать приборы и тарелки. Молли дуется, но в открытую не протестует.  
— Завтра? — неуверенно уточняет Роджерс.  
— Отлично! Решено, значит, завтра! — Тони вскакивает с дивана и уходит в спальню. — Я в душ первым!  
— Что это с ним? — Стив устало трет лоб ладонью и смотрит на детей.  
Пит пожимает плечами, Молли разводит руками.

Часть 9

— Все нормально, — бурчит Пит, отворачиваясь к окну.  
— Пока, — шепчет Молли и машет Тони на прощание.  
— Вроде ничего не забыли. — Стив оглядывает пикап, затем обращает все свое внимание на Тони, протягивая ему руку. — В любом случае спасибо. И береги себя.  
— Ага.  
Они обмениваются рукопожатием, Тони сразу же расцепляет его и прячет свои ладони за спиной, борясь с желанием повиснуть на Роджерсе.  
Если бы дети были круглыми сиротами, Тони был бы самым счастливым человеком. Хотя, может, и не был бы. Он бы любил этих детей, не боясь свихнуться рядом с их отцом. Или нет?  
Тони машет рукой и не уходит, пока пикап не теряется из виду в потоке машин.

Итак, они уехали. Дети ожидаемо дуются, но Стив надеется, когда-нибудь они его поймут.  
— И зачем мы уехали? — Пит задает вопрос гораздо скорее, чем Стив рассчитывал.  
— Потому что так правильно.  
— Что правильного в том, что всем плохо? — Молли пинает пассажирское сидение.  
— Не думаю, что Тони…  
— Ему плохо. Плохо без нас и без тебя тоже, — гнет свое девочка.  
— Он сам мне говорил, что нам стоит… расстаться. — Стив мучительно подбирает слова.  
— Чтобы расстаться, надо сначала быть вместе, — фыркает Пит.  
И откуда в детях столько знаний? Столько смертельного умения глядеть в суть и задавать самые неудобные вопросы?  
— Нам с вами нужно пожить самим. Это во-первых. Тони нужно подумать. Это во-вторых.  
— Почему взрослым всегда нужно думать, если они и так знают ответ? — Молли продолжает давить.  
— Вырастешь — узнаешь.  
— Короче, вы опять не поговорили. Или поговорили, но не так друг друга поняли. — Питер скрещивает руки на груди и закрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку сидения.  
— Наоборот. Мы в кои-то веки поняли друг друга правильно. — Стив пожимает плечами.  
Как можно не так понять прямо сказанные слова?

***

Стив выходит ранним утром на пробежку, наматывает круги по району, разглядывая привычную местность.

Тони в это же время бесцельно переключает телевизионные каналы. Ему невыносимо тошно, и хоть он очень устал, но сон никак не идет.

Пробежав свою норму, Стив переключает песню в плеере и принимается за полив газона. На шум из дома выходит Лапа-Растяпа, она приветливо стрекочет.  
— Привет, дружок! Тебя не уложили вчера спать? — Стив вынимает из уха один наушник и машет, пожалуй, самому странному в мире питомцу.  
Когда на улицу следом выходит лохматый и зевающий Питер, Стив не может устоять перед соблазном и направляет на сына струю воды из поливочного шланга.  
— Лапу! Лапу закоротит! — визжит Пит. Он не орет и не кричит, а именно визжит срывающимся мальчишеским голосом. Затем хохочет и бежит на отца. — Лапа! Фас!  
— Мужики… Что с них взять? — Молли осторожно ступает между луж на крыльце, чтобы не намочить ажурные носочки, затем прикладывает руки ко рту рупором и кричит: — Хэй! Завтракать-то будем?

Тони в это время пытается игнорировать звонки Пеппер. Он все никак не может решить: искать ему покупателей на квартиру или себе новую работу. Старк бредет в спальню шаркающим шагом как столетний дед, ложится в кровать, закрывает глаза и понимает, что здесь точно не уснет. Не то чтобы он так уж привык спать со Стивом, таких ночей было по пальцам одной руки перечесть, но он привык к другому. Сложно объяснить, к чему конкретно, к какому-то незримому присутствию второго человека или все дело в этой условной принадлежности кому-то, когда вот у тебя уже есть свой человек, для которого ты тоже свой, и больше не нужно никого искать. Как в той где-то услышанной легенде о гигантах с двумя головами и четырьмя парами конечностей, которых разделили на людей и заставили бродить по миру и искать свою половинку, чтобы снова стать всесильными гигантами. Тони сворачивается в клубок и накрывается с головой одеялом.

В Силверборне впервые за сезон лесных пожаров видно голубое небо и не пахнет гарью. Стив и Питер, мокрые с головы до ног, поливают газон и рассуждают, что классно было бы научить Лапу играть во фрисби.  
Это было бы идеальное семейное утро, если бы Молли не вернулась из дома с сообщением, что звонила бабушка.  
— Они с дедой собираются нас навестить.  
Питер меняется в лице и переводит обеспокоенный взгляд на Стива. Тот через силу улыбается.  
— Что ж… Это же отлично! Давно они у нас не гостили.  
Молли тоже чувствует себя неуютно. Она слишком хорошо помнит, как бабушка и деда хотели их с Питером забрать. Тогда они ходили в большое здание окружного суда, там было гулкое эхо, всюду гуляли сквозняки, а все люди были в черном и говорили очень сердитыми голосами. Они задавали всякие вопросы, просили не бояться и отвечать честно, но Молли все равно было очень страшно. А Питер потом сказала, что, скорее всего, они будут теперь жить с бабушкой Оливией и дедушкой Рупертом. Молли заплакала.  
Молли бы заплакала и сейчас, но теперь-то она большая, и, раз папа тогда их не отдал, с чего бы ему отдавать их теперь?  
— Дети, пойдемте завтракать. — Стив закручивает кран и убирает шланг. — Лапу тоже уведите в дом.  
Питер подзывает к себе сестру и заверяет ее, что дедушка с бабушкой только навестят их и никто никого не заберет.  
— И в суд не пойдем? — шепотом спрашивает Молли, так, чтобы папа не услышал.  
— Не пойдем, — заверяет девочку брат.

***

Тони просыпается от того, как в дверь барабанят, одновременно без конца звоня.  
— Я же говорил. — Роуди тычет пальцем в Тони, когда тот открывает дверь.  
— Тони! — Пеппер легко пресекает слабые попытки Тони сопротивляться вторжению. — Боже! Да ты никак болен?!  
— Он страдает, — проницательно отвечает Роудс. — Стив забрал детей и уехал?  
— Я сам попросил их об этом.  
— И? — требовательно напирает Пеппер.  
— И они уехали.  
Роуди начинает на скорую руку что-то готовить из имеющихся продуктов, Пеппер заставляет Старка принять душ и переодеться.  
Только после всех процедур и плотного завтрака, которым его насильно кормят, Тони наконец рассказывает, что, собственно, случилось.  
— И вот, кажется, посттравматическое расстройство настигло меня самого. Каким-то заочным образом.  
— Мда уж. — Потс отставляет чашку с чаем и промакивает губы салфеткой.  
— Да вряд ли это возможно, — отмахивается подполковник. — Ты просто слишком мнительный. Поверь мне, я на регулярной основе получаю сводки по состоянию здоровья ветеранов, в том числе об их психологическом состоянии. И Стив Роджерс абсолютно нормален. Если он сохраняет психологическую стабильность, это не показатель его отклонения. Наоборот, это значит, что он вписывается в норму. ПТСР не есть норма, Тони. Вот почему мы их ставим на учет и всегда держим в поле зрения. Большинство военных выходят в отставку и вливаются в гражданскую жизнь безболезненно.  
— Даже у собак диагностируют ПТСР!  
— Ну да. Но это опять же исключение. Как правило, собаки выходят в отставку вместе с их напарниками-людьми и остаются с ними. Послушай, если бы Роджерс не был так стабилен, его бы хрен взяли в «морские котики». И он бы хрен десять лет оттрубил в Ираке. Десять лет. Если бы он поехал крышей, то не протянул бы так долго.  
— Он не обязан вздрагивать от звуков сирен и ненавидеть хлопушки. Бояться каждого мужика, надвинувшего капюшон на глаза. Ненавидеть игрушечное оружие. Пить не просыхая. Кричать от кошмаров. Правда ведь, Роуди?  
— Именно так.  
— Он вырубил меня, когда я ложился спать.  
— Ну. — Роуди переглядывается с Пеппер. — Но он же тебя предупредил?  
— Нет, вы не понимаете!  
— Тони, эти люди… Эти люди привыкли жить в стрессе. А что наша жизнь? Сплошной стресс! — Роудс посмеивается и разводит руками. — Но это не значит, что они психи и сами являются источником этого стресса. Они умеют с ним бороться, давить в себе и контролировать. Иначе… Иначе бы Стив не жил мирной жизнью в глубинке, а весьма тесно бы общался с военной полицией.  
Не то чтобы друзья смогли успокоить Тони и развеять все его страхи, но они однозначно смогли его утешить.

***

Ближе к ланчу Стив отправляется на задний двор, чтобы установить там оборудование для барбекю. Раз уж выдалась такая хорошая погода, грех этим не воспользоваться.  
Питер подходит, некоторое время мнется рядом, затем предлагает:  
— Помочь?  
— Давай.  
Стив чувствует, что Питер хочет еще что-то сказать, но решает, что лучше дождаться первого шага от сына.  
— Покажешь что-нибудь?.. — Пит ставит свою ношу и делает вид, что проверяет устойчивость оборудования, чтобы потянуть паузу. — Что-нибудь из своего багажа смертоносных знаний?  
— Закрепи здесь получше. Да вот так. Хм… Я не покажу, я научу. Ты все равно что-то такое учудишь, так лучше уж под моим контролем.  
— И что? Никаких нравоучений?  
— Я все еще твердо уверен, что ты умный мальчик, способный решать проблемы без кулаков. И… твоя мама так считала тоже.  
— При наличии веских причин насилие приемлемо. И мы не будем сейчас об этом спорить. — Пит скрещивает руки на груди и выпячивает подбородок.  
В выражении его лица Стив узнает свои собственные черты. Так или иначе Пит все равно узнает и приемы, и способы их применения.  
— И именно поэтому нравоучений не будет. Кроме одного: цена величия — ответственность.  
— Что? — Пит недоумевающе смотрит на отца.  
— Уинстон Черчилль. А значит это то, что с большой силой приходит и большая ответственность. Так понятно?  
— А… Да, понятно. Так что там с приемчиками?  
И надо же было такому приключиться, что именно в тот момент, когда Стив повалил Питера на землю и придавил, Оливия — мать Полы — вышла на задний двор, держа Молли за руку.  
— А вот и мы! Пит! — Женщина вскрикивает, окликая внука, тем самым напугав Молли.  
Стив откатывается от сына и помогает ему встать.  
— Мы… дурачились.  
— Тебе не следует практиковать подобное в отношении сына.  
— Мы просто дурачились, Оливия.  
— Молли сказала, что вы здесь.  
— Да, я как раз хотел заняться барбекю. Здравствуй, Руперт!  
Мужчины обмениваются рукопожатием, и Стив уходит в дом.  
— Выпьете чего-нибудь с дороги?  
— Боже! Это еще что за чудище?! — Оливия строго смотрит на въехавшую на кухню Лапу.  
— Это…  
Не успевает Стив объяснить, как вмешивается Молли:  
— Это Лапа-Растяпа. Он наш друг, — и гладит по камере, как собаку по голове.  
— Можно даже сказать, член семьи, — встает на сторону сестры Питер.  
— Какой интересный… робот? Это же робот? — Руперт делает шаг к Лапе, но та отъезжает, прячась за детьми.  
— Он довольно застенчив, но, если ты согласишься дать ему что-нибудь подержать, он проникнется к тебе доверием. — Стив настолько привык к своему странному питомцу, что порой забывает, что говорит не о собаке или другом привычном домашнем животном. Руперт несколько раз моргает.  
— И откуда он у вас, дети? — Оливия все так же поджимает губы и презрительно морщится.  
Она всем своим видом доказывает причины, почему Стив ни за что не даст ей опекунство над детьми.  
— Это школьный проект Молли, — произносит Стив.  
— Его сделал Тони, — одновременно с отцом отвечает Молли.  
— Тони? Вроде раньше не слышала ничего о нем. — Оливия садится за стол и кивком головы благодарит за стакан апельсинового сока, протянутого ей Стивом.  
— Это мой друг.  
— Полагаю, он наш будущий второй папа, — глубокомысленно и с обескураживающей честностью произносит Молли. По хитрому выражению ее лица понятно, что она подобное ляпнула нарочно, но сделает все, чтобы выходку списали на детскую непосредственность.  
Оливия давится соком, а Руперт застывает с бутылкой пива в руке, не донеся ее до рта.  
— Руп, отставь пиво. Еще и трех нет, — строго отчитывает мужа Оливия, затем переводит все свое внимание на детей.  
Стиву кажется, что его теща сейчас похожа на змею, готовящуюся к броску.  
— Что за второй папа?  
— Это… долгая история. — Роджерс пытается перетянуть внимание женщины на себя, но ничего не выходит.  
— Тони и папа живут вместе. Но сейчас Тони в отъезде. — От Пита такого предательства Стив уж точно не ожидал.  
— Вот как? Стив, не хочешь нам ничего рассказать? — Оливия наконец смотрит на зятя в упор.  
— Тони — мой друг, и он помогает мне с детьми.  
Это он очень даже зря сказал. Стив ругает себя за произнесенные слова, но ничего уже не сделать. Оливия услышала заветное «помогает с детьми» и приободрилась.  
— Дорогой, ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на нас. Это ведь так естественно, что бабушка и дедушка будут присматривать за внуками. Тем более они единственное, что осталось у нас от Полы.  
Оливия излишне театральным жестом протягивает руки к мужу, и они с Рупертом сцепляют руки.  
Никому такого горя не пожелаешь, как похоронить ребенка. К тому же Стив всецело поддерживает их желание общаться с внуками. Однако он не намерен отдавать детей им на воспитание. Разве что дети бы сами этого захотели, но это ведь не так.  
Молчание затягивается. Стив не знает, что сказать. Пит и Молли уставились на него в ожидании.

Где-то там в Малибу Тони стоит под душем второй раз за день и думает, что к черту все, он вольется в привычную колею и будет счастлив. Непременно. И для этого наличие рядом детей и Роджерса необязательно.

Диаметрально противоположная мысль бьется в голове Стива. Ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы входная дверь резко распахнулась и вошел Тони в свойственной только ему манере: с шумом, вынуждая всех вокруг обратить на него внимание. Он бы что-нибудь придумал, решил бы эту щекотливую ситуацию. Но Тони не входит.  
Что будет делать Стив, если Тони больше вообще никогда в этот дом не войдет?  
— Ты ведь знаешь мое мнение насчет вашего опекунства над детьми. И это мнение все еще не изменилось и не изменится. Но мы с детьми всегда рады вас видеть в гостях. С радостью готовы сами ездить к вам.  
— Уверена, Тони тоже будет не против, — произносит Молли и делает вид, что вода в стакане полностью владеет ее вниманием.  
— Да, Тони тоже не будет против, — выталкивает Стив из себя.  
— Так кто такой Тони, раз его мнение в этом доме так важно? — Оливия отставляет стакан и сцепляет пальцы, положив руки на столешницу.  
— Дети уже сказали. — Стив выпрямляется и убирает пустые стаканы и початую бутылку пива, которое Руперт ни за что не рискнет допить при жене. — Он… Их второй папа. И мой семейный партнер.  
На кухне снова повисает тяжелое молчание.

Тони решает, что непременно должен кого-нибудь снять. Зачем ему это, он не совсем понимает, словно ему снова пятнадцать и каждым своим действием он должен что-то кому-то доказывать. Непонятно почему, но должен.  
В тот самый момент, когда со Старка уже стаскивают джинсы, раздается телефонный звонок.  
Может, Тони бы и не обратил внимания, если бы рефлекторно не бросил взгляд на экран при звуке рингтона.  
— Погоди-погоди. — Он отрывает от себя руки и отодвигается дальше, елозя голым задом по шершавой дизайнерской стене уборной. — Нужно ответить.  
— Да забей.  
Предполагаемый партнер крупнее, и Тони приходится приложить усилия, чтобы выпутаться из объятий.  
— Стой! Марвин!  
— Мартин, — поправляет парень и выпрямляется.  
— Да, точно. Мартин. Помолчи. — С этими словами Тони отвечает на звонок. — Стив?  
— Привет. Извини, что поздно...  
— Хэй. — Мартин стаскивает с себя футболку. — Это даже возбуждает. Не вешай трубку, котик.  
Тони полностью одет сверху, но разговаривать со Стивом, стоя со спущенными штанами в компании какого-то случайного парня, чертовски неловко.  
— О, нет, все в порядке. Что-то случилось?  
Мартин широко и мокро лижет Тони в шею, тот шикает на него. Стив слышит всю эту возню и до него доходит ужасное осознание.  
— О, черт! Ты не один? Прости! — Он отсоединяется и для верности даже отбрасывает телефон от себя.  
И чем он только думал?  
— Стив? Стив! Черт. — Тони смотрит на экран смартфона, затем на Мартина. — Знаешь... я передумал.  
— В смысле мы сейчас играем в сомнительное согласие или ты правда...  
— Я правда. Слушай, ты классный парень и чудесный человек, но...  
— Да ну. — Мартин скептично вскидывает бровь и фыркает. — Когда это ты понял, что я чудесный? Когда мы сосались по пути сюда? Мы только сейчас с тобой обмениваемся полными предложениями.  
— Да? Ну... Значит, без обид?  
— Ты вроде трахаться хотел? Так и я тоже! В чем проблема? Мы же не у алтаря стоим!  
— Я не могу.  
— Тоже мне неженка. — Мартин не выглядит расстроенным, скорее раздраженным.  
— Может... Может, выпьем кофе как-нибудь? Или... кино? — робко предлагает Старк, натягивая джинсы.  
— Этому своему предлагай. — Мартин покидает кабинку, громко хлопнув дверью.  
— Пока, — неловко бросает ему вслед Тони. Он опускает крышку унитаза и садится на нее. — Ну же... Подними трубку.  
Стив смотрит на звонящий телефон и думает, что мается ерундой. Но Молли едва уснула после приснившегося кошмара, а разговоры с Оливией и Рупертом о детях всегда... всегда так выматывают и пугают.  
— Да?  
— Извини. Я могу сейчас говорить. Что случилось?  
— Тебе точно удобно говорить? — Стив прокашливается, чтобы прочистить горло.  
— Да.  
Они некоторое время молчат.  
— Сегодня приезжали родители Полы. — Стив ложится на кровать и вытягивается в полный рост на своей половине.  
— Это плохо? — не дождавшись продолжения, осторожно уточняет Тони.  
— Трудно сказать. — Роджерс трет лоб ладонью и хмурится, подбирая слова, чтобы объяснить свою тревогу. — Так вышло, что они узнали о тебе.  
— Что именно?  
— Все. Ты второй папа моих детей. — Стив хмыкает. — Они сами так сказали. И мне не осталось ничего другого как подтвердить. Они бы все равно узнали так или иначе, так лучше уж от меня лично.  
— Ох.  
— Мда уж. Ох. Оливия — мать Полы — уже давно хочет забрать детей к себе. И я не знаю... Верно ли поступаю, не позволяя ей этого. Возможно, так будет правильно.  
— «Правильно» и «лучше» иногда не совпадают. А что говорят дети?  
— Молли плачет и бесится от подобной перспективы. Питер... ну ты его знаешь. Он сможет себя заставить, но желания в нем тоже нет. Так я вижу. Но и, живя со мной, они будто круглые сироты! Так ведь нельзя.  
— И что ты решил?  
— Пытаюсь поставить себя на место детей и заглянуть в будущее.  
— У вас с детьми все получится. В жизни так не бывает, чтобы все шло гладко. Но вы справитесь.  
— Оливия считает, что твое присутствие создает угрозу для Молли. Для Питера тоже, но больше она говорила о Молли.  
— В смысле угрозу?  
— Посторонний мужчина в доме. Ну и все такое.  
— Что в ее голове творится, что она могла подумать такое?!  
— Вероятно, дневные телешоу, — фыркает Стив.  
Тони смеется, прикрывает глаза и вздыхает.  
— И что будешь делать?  
— Постараюсь уснуть, а завтра... завтра спрошу у детей снова. Попытаюсь им объяснить, почему с бабушкой и дедушкой лучше.  
— Себе-то объяснил?  
— Когда ты говоришь таким тоном, все мои аргументы в пользу этого ссыпаются прахом.  
В приоткрытое окно залетает порыв ветра. Стив прислушивается к звукам в доме, стараясь уловить, спят ли еще дети. В трубке слышно дыхание Тони, и от этого клонит в сон, даже хочется попросить его не отсоединяться всю ночь.  
Тони думает, что ужасно хочет спросить, может ли он приехать.  
Стив встает, идет к шкафу и вытаскивает оттуда не глядя одно из платьев Полы, кладет рядом с собой и залезает под одеяло.  
— Спасибо, что поговорил со мной, Тони.  
— Да пустяки.  
— Доброй ночи?  
— Ага, спокойной ночи.  
Старк отсоединяется первым и решительно идет на выход из уборной с намерением отправиться домой и лечь спать. Лечь спать одному.  
Стив в это время утыкается носом в платье Полы и пытается игнорировать сосущее чувство тоски. Только вот знать бы еще точно, по кому он скучает: по Тони или по жене. Он так и засыпает, не разобравшись.

Часть 10

Тони стоит на переходе, ожидая зеленого цвета светофора, когда его взгляд натыкается на разложенные прямо на тротуаре работы художника, который тут же и сидит рядом и рисует новую. Старк переходит дорогу и бросает взгляд на работы. Нет, они явно не тянут на шедевры, однако Тони в этом ведь не эксперт. Он вытаскивает из портмоне двадцатку и протягивает ее художнику.  
— Давай какую-нибудь.  
— Ну если какую-нибудь, то не дам.  
Тони даже вздрагивает от удивления.  
— Говори свою цену.  
— Да не в деньгах дело, мистер.  
— Тогда в чем?  
— Что вы видите? — Художник демонстрирует ему новую картину.  
— Мазня какая-то.  
— А вот и нет. — И с этими словами парень отодвигает картину подальше от Тони, и тот с удивлением начинает различать в хаотичных мазках очертания деревьев, на том, которое поближе, висит старая шина, и кажется, там кто-то сидит.  
Тони не ощущает запаха прелой осенней листвы или солнечные лучи на своем лице, не замирает от детских воспоминаний, нахлынувших на него при виде самодельных качелей. Но игра ему нравится, он убирает двадцатку и пересчитывает купюры в портмоне. У этого парня стоит что-нибудь купить. Определенно.  
— Вот вы чем занимаетесь, мистер? — Художник возвращается к прерванному занятию.  
— Хм… Ну, допустим, изобретаю.  
— И что же вы думаете, пригодятся ваши изобретения через сотню лет?  
Вопрос явно с подвохом, но Тони ведь тоже не прост.  
— Человечество движется вперед, благодаря научным открытиям, изобретениям в том числе.  
— А существует только благодаря искусству. Вот вы думаете, кому нужны эти писульки, мазня эта, а ведь кто-то лепит еще! Строит вычурные сооружения. Ночами не спит, выпиливая сложные элементы. И на хера это нам? Если мы коробку из стекла и бетона на сотни семей за неделю поставить можем. Или там какого черта люди всякий хлам коллекционируют? А все потому, мистер, что после эпох, любых эпох, остаются только искусство и культура. Военные подвиги, изобретения, научные прорывы — это только мостик к следующему, очередная веха. А искусство… искусство вечно. Искусство и культура не дают нам перебить друг друга. Цель цивилизации в этом — создание артефактов искусства и культуры, чтобы не дать людям истребить друг друга.  
Тони так ничего и не покупает у этого странного уличного художника. Он приходит домой, принимает душ, ест, убирается и звонит Стиву с одним единственным вопросом.  
— Привет, когда в последний раз ты был на выставке?

Стив в это время готовится самостоятельно обстричь отросшие волосы. В поисках специальных ножниц, припасенных на этот случай, он натыкается на свои армейские жетоны, засунутые почему-то в коробку для швейных принадлежностей Полы в отсек для пуговиц. И тут раздается звонок.  
— Выставке чего? Или кого?  
— Неважно. Вообще на выставке.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Это важно.  
— Ну… раз важно… Уже не помню. Лет одиннадцать назад или около того.  
— Серьезно?!  
— Ну да. А что?  
— Я приеду, мы заберем детей и поедем на выставку. Пока не знаю какую и куда, но поедем.  
— Сейчас? — Стив начинает смеяться.  
— Сейчас полдесятого вечера. Лучше завтра.  
— Тогда до завтра?  
— Да, до завтра.  
Тони нажимает кнопку отбоя и решает, что любое агентство с успехом справится с продажей этого жилья.  
А вот его ждут дома.

Стив обстригает волосы и надевает жетоны на шею, некоторое время смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, затем проводит кончиками пальцев по шрамам на лице. Немного еще постояв, он снимает жетоны и убирает их обратно в тот же отсек в коробке, где они и были обнаружены.  
Роджерс спускается в гостиную, где его ждут дети.  
— Ну, что? Выбрали фильм?

***

Питер и Молли играют в приставку и не знают, что к ним уже едет Тони. Стив специально ничего им не сказал заранее.  
Прямо сейчас он наблюдает, как «Мерседес» S-класса, весь холеный, отбрасывающий тысячи бликов на солнце, паркуется у калитки дома Роджерсов. Такой чужеродный на фоне простой улицы крошечного городка, который даже на карте-то найти проблема. Из машины выходит не менее холеный красавец-мужчина под стать машине, и кажется, он тоже отбрасывает тысячи бликов на солнце. Стив задается вопросом: что этот человек потерял здесь? А может он что-то здесь нашел?  
Тони выгружает пакеты, поправляет солнцезащитные очки, приглаживает волосы и скептично оглядывает припаркованный автомобиль, открывает калитку и идет по дорожке в сторону дома.  
Стив идет ему навстречу и открывает дверь в тот самый момент, как Тони заносит руку, чтобы постучать.  
— Привет.  
— Иисусе, Роджерс! Ты что под дверью сидел?!  
— Да, со вчерашнего дня, как только ты сказал, что приедешь.  
— Да ну?  
— Угу. Дети, смотрите, кто приехал! — Стив кричит в сторону гостиной.  
И хотя детей только двое, но они с такими воплями вываливаются в коридор, что кажется, их человек десять, не меньше.  
— На какую выставку едем? — уточняет Стив, когда дети, угомонившись, увлекаются подарками.  
— В Финиксе есть какая-то галерея современного искусства. — Тони обхватывает ладонями чашку с кофе. Это ведь его чашка. Его пепельница рядом. Вот его фартук висит, а этот стул у окна самый его любимый. Недочитанная книга лежит все также на кофейном столике в гостиной, а в шкафу над мойкой — запас его любимых специй.  
А напротив сидит, пожалуй, самая неоднозначная личность, с которой он в своей жизни сталкивался.  
Люди называют любовью привычку к другому человеку. Ты говоришь, что любишь человека, когда понимаешь, что его достоинства тебя цепляют, а с недостатками ты готов мириться.  
Все остальное лукавство, где-то меньше, где-то больше.  
Тони думает, что хочет, а главное, готов привыкнуть к Стиву. Привыкнуть на всю жизнь.  
Роджерс подталкивает к Тони последнюю конфету из вазы на столе и кивает.  
— Ладно. Сейчас поедем или…  
— Сейчас.  
— Ну тогда поехали. Только чур берем пикап!  
Старк съедает конфету и улыбается, пытаясь не думать, что выглядит как идиот влюбленный, наверное.

Возможно, это покажется смешным и нелепым, но Тони подготовил целую речь об искусстве. Он так надеялся, что смог подобрать нужные слова, чтобы достучаться до Стива. Искусство — это то, что останется после нас следующим поколениям, наш основной способ донести свои мысли и устремления, показать, почему мы жили.  
И почему умирали.  
Почему убивали.  
Но все идет совсем не так, потому что на одной из долбаных заправок по пути они встречают Марка Стивенсона, капрала морпехов группы Браво. На долбаной заправке долбаного капрала. С каким бы уважением Тони не относился к его труду во имя мира. Все равно он долбаный.  
Тони буквально отвернулся на минутку, чтобы оплатить покупки детей, как оказалось, что какой-то парень стоит перед Стивом, вытянувшись в струнку и приложив руку к бейсболке.  
— Это еще что за хрень?  
Стив кивает парню, что-то говорит и похлопывает того по груди, смеясь.  
— Хэй? Привет. — Тони подталкивает детей в спину и подходит к беседующим у колонки.  
— Здравствуйте.  
— Я Тони, а вы, стало быть…  
— Марк Стивенсон, капрал.  
— Ага. — Старк кивает, внутренне напрягаясь.  
— Он просто подошел поздороваться. — Стив уже собирается идти к машине. — Рад, что вы в порядке. Берегите себя.  
— Чертовски рад вас видеть, сэр. Вы не представляете как, черт возьми! Моя семья благодарит вас за вашу службу и за то, что вы вернули меня им живым. Не всего, но большую мою часть. — Капрал смеется, Стив вежливо улыбается в ответ.  
Кажется, это какая-то дежурная шутка. Вскоре Тони понимает почему: парень задирает штанину и демонстрирует протез.  
«Здесь же дети!» — хочет он возмутиться, но Пит и Молли издают синхронный восторженный вздох.  
— Ух ты! А можно потрогать?  
— Конечно. Ваши?  
— Да. — Стив выглядит не рассерженным, скорее каким-то потерянным и смущенным.  
— Знаете, а приходите как-нибудь к нам в центр ветеранов! Вот. — Парень настойчиво пихает в руку Стиву визитку. — Наши будут в восторге. Ваш рекорд никому вовек не побить!  
— Весьма надеюсь, что больше никогда не будет таких конфликтов, чтобы кому-нибудь пришлось побить мой рекорд, — серьезно отвечает Роджерс, принимая визитку и пряча ее в карман джинсов.  
— Хм… конечно, сэр, — тушуется Стивенсон.  
— Всего доброго. — Тони тянет детей к себе. — Нам пора.  
— Да, берегите себя, капрал. — Стив поворачивается к нему спиной и уходит к машине.  
— Ты будто и не вспомнил его, — произносит Тони, пристегиваясь. Он видит в зеркале заднего вида, что Стивенсон продолжает стоять все там же, глядя на их пикап.  
— Не вспомнил. Их там было столько. И каждую командировку разные. Мы частенько прикрывали морпехов. Рад, что он в порядке.  
— Ага. Немного жутко, да?  
— Что?  
— Ну так встретится…  
— Почему? — искренне недоумевает Стив.  
— Мне показалось, тебе было неприятно.  
— Мне было неловко. Он так… смотрел. Будто я Иисус или еще кто. А я его даже не помню, черт возьми.  
Тони протягивает руку, тянется через руль и похлопывает Стива по плечу. Это ужасно глупый жест, и Стив смотрит на него в недоумении, но Старку просто до дрожи необходимо коснуться Роджерса, только непонятно для чего: чтобы заземлить Стива или все-таки себя.  
— Все расселись? Поехали.  
Визитка, что дал капрал, словно жжет карман Стива. Он все никак не может перестать думать об этом парне с протезом.  
Вы вернули меня семье. По крайней мере большую часть меня.

— И таким образом искусство — это тоже вклад в мир, Роджерс. Ты можешь создавать прекрасные вещи, удивительные вещи, глядя на которые люди будут чувствовать себя лучше, покупая которые будут счастливы, вещи, которые помогут людям добиться желаемого. Это важно, Стив. Стив? — Тони раздраженно толкает собеседника в плечо. — Ты меня слушаешь вообще?  
— Да-да, слушаю.  
— Ни хрена подобного! Что не так? — Старк сдается и устало трет переносицу. Поругаться они успеют всегда, так что прямо сейчас лучше просто выслушать Роджерса.  
— Ничего. Я просто… неважно.  
— Важно. Для меня важно. Так что выкладывай.  
Стив оглядывает зал с разнообразными экспозициями и понимает, что не понимает ничего. Эти вещи не трогают его. Весь посыл творцов этих предметов просачивается сквозь него и утекает, словно вода. Ему неинтересно здесь. Дети ходят рядом, и их глаза не горят восторгом, восхищением, благоговением, о котором тут толкует Тони. Если это то, что после себя оставит их цивилизация, то Стив уж лучше снова возьмет винтовку.  
— Я хочу приехать в центр.  
— О чем ты? — И тут Тони понимает, он отрицательно мотает головой и даже машет руками для верности. — Нет-нет-нет! Ты с этим завязал!  
— Я-то да. А они… Ты говоришь, что мне нужно заняться чем-то важным, а это… важно. Понимаешь? Не это все, — Стив разводит руками, демонстрируя зал, — а люди. Люди важны, Тони.  
И Старк сдается.  
— Веревки из меня вьешь, Роджерс.  
Стив только улыбается в ответ, тут же направляясь к выходу из галереи.

На въезде в Силверборн Тони цепляет взглядом приветственную табличку: «Господь обогащает».  
— Плюс один житель, — бормочет Старк.  
— Что? — Стив говорит шепотом, чтобы не разбудить спящих на заднем сиденье детей.  
— Десять тысяч двести два человека было. Теперь десять тысяч двести три.  
— Не представляешь, как я этому рад. — Стив похлопывает Тони по колену. — Мы скучали. Правда скучали.  
Слышать такое… приятно. Определенно.

И определенно очень хреново застать на следующее утро Стива надевающим свои жетоны. Но вот в чем незадача: Тони не сразу понимает последствия этого незамысловатого жеста.  
— Хэй, ты куда в такую рань? — Тони просыпается, бросает взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке и, лениво потягиваясь, проводит по уже прохладной половине кровати, которую покинул Стив.  
Тот дергается от испуга и каким-то очень детским жестом тянется прикрыть жетоны, затем, совладав с собой или смирившись с тем, что его раскрыли, Роджерс выпрямляется и отвечает, что собирается ехать в центр для ветеранов в Финиксе.  
— Это прям-таки срочно? — скептично уточняет Тони. — Ладно-ладно, не смотри так.  
Стива будто что-то неприятно колет в области груди, когда Тони поворачивается на другой бок, сонно желает приятной поездки и засыпает снова.  
Роджерс не спал всю ночь и, вероятно… вероятно, хотел бы это обсудить. Но Тони его душевные метания не замечает. Для справедливости стоит отметить, что, если бы Роджерс прямо сейчас начал признаваться, что ему как-то хреново на душе после встречи с капралом на заправке, Тони бы непременно его выслушал и попытался как-то утешить. Но Стив думает: зачем беспокоить?  
Вчерашнее железобетонное знание, что Стив и его дети важны и нужны Тони, уже поблекло за ночь, подразмылось. Вчера, глядя на идущего по дорожке к дому Тони, Стив знал, что теперь они нечто большее, чем семейные партнеры, признанные таковыми на официальном бланке. Сейчас он в этом не уверен. Он вообще этого мужчину не знает. Как и причины, по которым тот вернулся к ним.  
Стив аккуратно прикрывает дверь в спальню и сбегает по лестнице, выходит на крыльцо и смотрит на дорогу. Ему вспоминаются все те разы, когда он покидал дом с рюкзаком и в форме. Роджерс щелкает языком и поправляет топорщащиеся под футболкой жетоны.

***

Тони ужасно не нравится, как Пит читает надпись на флаге, который Стив привез с собой из поездки в центр.  
— Живи так, чтобы страх смерти никогда не смущал твое сердце. Никому не мешай верить в то, во что они верят. Уважай других и их взгляды и требуй такого же уважения к себе. Люби жизнь. Делай жизнь лучше. Украшай все вокруг себя. Стремись жить долго на благо своего народа. А когда придет твой час, умри и не будь как те, чьи сердца полны страха смерти, так что, когда приходит их час, они рыдают и молят, дабы им дали еще времени, чтобы прожить жизнь по-другому. Пой свою смерть и, погибнув героем, вернись домой.  
Ненадолго в гостиной повисает молчание, затем Молли завороженно повторяет:  
— Вернись домой…  
— Повесим его у дома? — предлагает Питер.  
— Конечно.  
Стив с очень довольным видом вскидывает взгляд на Тони и улыбается. Старк улыбается в ответ. Признаться честно, ему ужасно не по душе это странное восторженное единение, которое сейчас демонстрируют ему дети и их отец. Это, разумеется, должно радовать: после всех испытаний они вроде понемногу нащупывают дорогу друг к другу. Но не на такой почве.  
Все подозрения Тони оправдываются с лихвой, когда, прежде чем лечь спать, Стив внезапно произносит:  
— Мне предложили стать инструктором на базе «Коронадо».  
— И?  
— Я сказал, что мне нужно обсудить с семьей.  
— И?  
— Ну что «и»? Вот я и обсуждаю. С семьей. — Стив упирает руки в бока и расставляет ноги, возвышаясь над сидящим напротив него Тони.  
— Тут я должен был бы писаться кипятком или что-то такое от восторга от твоих слов, но я только скажу: «Какого хрена, Роджерс?!» Ты сбрендил?!  
— Я по мере возможности обучал морпехов на базе в Багдаде. Ты бы видел, как они вламывались в дома! Это были лишенные тактики и охренительно опасные зачистки! Никакого опыта, никакого обучения! И за ошибки они расплачивались жизнями.  
Стив не во время вспоминает раненного парня, которого пытался вытащить из-под обстрела. Вспоминает, как тот просил ничего не говорить его матери о его смерти, как плакал от боли и сучил ногами в шоке.  
Тот парень умер, не добравшись до госпиталя.  
А мог бы выжить при наличии толкового инструктора.  
— Мне очень жаль. Мне правда жаль этих ребят, — серьезно отвечает Тони, складывая руки на груди. — Но ты ведь уже закончил. Ну вот сколько тебе? Ты слишком стар для этого дерьма! Хватит с тебя войн. Хватит войн с твоей семьи. Пусть другие идут.  
— Они и идут. И умрут, если им не помочь.  
— И помочь им обязан ты, конечно же!  
— Я могу им помочь, понимаешь? Я обладаю достаточными навыками и знаниями, которые, черт возьми, помогут сотням парней вернуться домой!  
— А сам? А тебе не нужно вернуться домой?  
— Я буду на территории Штатов. На базе. Не на передовой же.  
— Ага, а через год что? Однажды ты позвонишь и скажешь, что тебя перебрасывают в зону боевых действий.  
— Не перебросят. Хватит с меня.  
— Вот! Так зачем тебе…  
— Потому что я должен.  
— Кому?  
— Это сложно объяснить вот так разом.  
— Хорошо, объясни не разом. Только вот позволь спросить: а Поле и своим детям ты ничего не должен? Мне ты ничего не должен? И не смотри на меня так! Я от всей своей жизни отказался ради тебя и требую уважения к своей жертве! Слышишь ты?! Требую уважения!  
— Прекрати. Я ценю… Слышишь меня? Хэй, послушай! Да послушай же ты! Я ценю то, что ты делаешь для нас. Для меня. Но это другое.  
— Конечно. Это слабость. Нежелание жить здесь и сейчас по-человечески, как все люди, рядом со своей семьей, а нарциссизм, вынуждающий разыгрывать из себя Бога где-то там среди чужаков в долбаной чужой стране.  
— Я пытаюсь с тобой поговорить и обсудить сделанное мне предложение, а ты…  
— Нет, ты уже принял решение и стоишь здесь, просто ломаешь комедию.  
— Нет, вовсе нет. Я лишь…  
— А знаешь? Мы ведь никогда друг друга не поймем. И только в кино любви хватает на все, только в песнях это работает. Все, что тебе нужно… это любовь. — Тони встает с кровати, невпопад напевает хриплым надтреснутым голосом, пытаясь удержать злые слезы. — А на деле… мы черт-те что! И это ужасно! Потому что я бы хотел быть тебе хотя бы другом. Что ж, доброй ночи, Стив.  
Тони подхватывает подушку и покидает комнату, спускается вниз, вытаскивает из шкафа запасные одеяла и устраивается на диване.  
Через некоторое время к нему спускаются дети.  
— Хэй, привет. Мы вас разбудили?  
Молли кивает и забирается на диван с ногами, кутается в одеяло и смотрит на Тони большими влажными глазами.  
— Его не убьют, знаешь? — Пит садится рядом с Тони и неловко обнимает. — Не убьют. Он же здоровенный! Такого и десяток пуль не возьмет.  
— А противопехотка?  
— И противопехотка.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: даже если Стив уедет, я останусь тут. В этом доме ничего не поменяется, если вы не захотите. Да? Никто вас не бросает. Просто… просто мы на втором месте. Что тоже неплохо, верно? Ох, дерьмо… Как же ваша мама с этим справлялась?  
— Она его любила. И потому отпускала. А он ее любил, и потому возвращался.  
— Угу.  
— Знаешь, ты вот сказал, что секс не способ привязать к себе, но я… думаю, стоит попробовать. — Пит прокашливается, а Молли энергично кивает.  
Тони хмыкает, но оставляет реплику без ответа. Он предлагает устроиться прямо на полу, свалив в кучу пледы и одеяла, чтобы уснуть всем вместе. Мимолетно он думает, что бабушка этих детей, увидев их сейчас, была бы в ужасе и углядела бы в этом непременный грязный умысел.  
Молли подкладывает под щеку сложенные ладони и довольно быстро засыпает. Питер возится чуть дольше, он упирается в спину Тони то коленями, то спиной, в конце концов затихает, закинув на него руку и ногу.  
Тони ни разу в жизни так хорошо еще не спал.

***

Ранним утром Тони будит Лапа. Он настырно тянет Старка за собой, ухватив манипулятором за край футболки.  
— Приятель? Ты чего?  
Тони встает и идет за Лапой.  
— Гляди-ка, а он сообразил, что от него требуется! — Стив встречает Тони с двумя кружками кофе на заднем дворе. Он протягивает кружку и кивает на крыльцо.  
— Присядем?  
— Кружка мира? — хмыкает Старк, садясь на уже прогретый утренним солнцем деревянный пол.  
— Что-то типа того. Итак, Тони.  
— Стив. — Мужчина салютует кружкой и делает глоток горячего напитка.  
— Ты что-то говорил вчера… про чувства. — Стив прокашливается и вертит кружку в руках. — Про любовь.  
— Ну говорил. И что?  
— Все, что тебе нужно, — это любовь, — напевает Стив, затем хмыкает. — Ты знаешь, что человек, написавший эту песню, бил своих жен?  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
— А я вот считаю, что одной любви недостаточно.  
— Хоть в чем-то мы солидарны. — Старк все так же продолжает упорно не смотреть на собеседника, хотя чувствует пристальный взгляд Стива.  
— Ты так меня вчера и не выслушал. До конца. Я же не говорил, что принял решение. Я лишь поделился новостью, что мне сделали предложение. И ты ошибаешься, считая, что я уже все решил и вчера просто… ну не знаю… издевался над тобой или что ты там еще себе надумал. То есть ты понимаешь, что предложение лестно и какая-то часть меня очень хочет туда попасть. Но я вовсе не собирался вот так бросать все и уйти. Иногда мы будто на разных языках говорим!  
— Но ведь говорим же все-таки.  
— Говорим. А с практикой придет и остальное.  
— Умение дослушивать, например. — Тони тычет в себя пальцем и прикрывается кружкой, делая долгий глоток.  
— Когда нам стукнет семьдесят, мы станем, наконец-то, идеальной парой.  
— Я бы на это не рассчитывал.  
Неловкость понемногу уходит. Стив раздумывает, стоит ли взять Тони за руку или это будет уж слишком странно и не к месту?  
— Мне страшно. Постоянно страшно. Будто я опаздываю. — Тони отставляет кружку, будто щит опускает.  
— Я думаю, мы там, где должны быть. Я так точно.  
Вместо ответа Тони подсаживается к Стиву поближе и опирается о него плечом. Роджерс закидывает руку и прижимает его к себе плотнее.  
— Не думай, что твои чувства — это только твои проблемы, ладно? Это не так. Я тоже тебя люблю. Иначе, чем Полу, детей, свой дом, Лапу. Но люблю.  
— Ну спасибо.  
— Дослушай. Хватит ли этой любви, чтобы подарить тебе солнце и луну, да вряд ли. Но ее точно хватит, чтобы мириться с твоими закидонами, готовить тебе завтрак и никогда не забывать про важные даты.  
— Только вот одной любви недостаточно.  
— Точно.  
И Стив тянет Тони к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
— Хватит ли твоей любви, чтобы со мной переспать? Мне моей хватит уж точно. — Старк залезает к Стиву на колени и принимается активно вылизывать и зацеловывать шею.  
— А вдруг дети проснуться?  
— Так давай скорее!  
— Что ты делаешь? — Стив шипит и сдавленно смеется от щекотки, когда Тони принимается стаскивать с него шорты. — Ты серьезно?  
— Закрой глаза и думай об Америке.  
— Ох ты ж… — Стив откидывается назад, полностью ложась на пол. Он закрывает лицо руками, но, когда шорты вместе с бельем оказываются на щиколотках, а тело холодит ветер, он все же не выдерживает и приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть. — Если ты думаешь, что мысли об Америке меня возбуждают, то, дьявол, ты меня конченым извращенцем считаешь?  
Тони пожимает плечами и берется за член Роджерса мокрой ладонью.  
— Черт… Ты серьезно.  
— Я практически ни к чему не отношусь серьезно, но минеты — это серьезнее некуда.  
Стоит отметить, что практики за свои годы Тони поднабрался приличной. Но поза довольно неудобна и толком принять в рот не выходит, тем более с каждым движением руки и языка член Роджерса становится все крепче. Стиву же в это время кажется, что он переживает вторую адскую неделю в своей жизни. Вот в это же мгновение. Он пытается держать свои руки при себе, но выходит откровенно плохо, он то и дело цепляет футболку и волосы Тони. Ему ужасно не хотелось бы что-то повредить Старку и себе, но удержать бедра прижатыми к полу становится все сложнее.  
— Посмотри на меня. Стив? Посмотри на меня.  
Это главная ошибка Тони. Стоит только Стиву открыть глаза и уставиться на встрепанного, раскрасневшегося Старка с мокрыми губами и подбородком, самозабвенно насаживающегося ртом на член, как он кончает.  
Старк дергается и отодвигается, закашлявшись. Спермы столько, что она даже пошла у него носом! Не предел мечтаний. Точно.  
А вот у Стива начинаются судороги.  
— Ты в порядке? Эй!  
Стив угукает и пытается унять дрожащие бедра и растереть тянущие икры.  
— Прости. Ты в порядке? Блин, прости. Что-то я даже как-то сам не ожидал.  
— Ни фига себе тебя… вставило. — Тони вытирает лицо полами футболки.  
— Ну… длительное воздержание, все дела.  
— И сколько у тебя секса не было?  
— Секса или… — Стив щелкает языком и делает жест рукой, будто «передергивает».  
— Секса.  
— Четыре года. Или около того. Тони? Не делай такое лицо. Черт… Мне даже неловко как-то.  
— Погодь. Мне надо это осознать. — Тони выставляет указательный палец вверх и отворачивается, чтобы смотреть в другую сторону, пока Стив подтягивает шорты и белье. — Ты четыре года не трахался?!  
— Нет. Ни с живым человеком, ни с куклами, ни с секс игрушками. И минетов тоже не было примерно столько же. А вот насчет дрочить… Когда ты был в Малибу. У меня было подходящее настроение. Ну я и…  
— Развлекся, — договаривает Тони. — Это долго! Это охренеть как долго! У тебя, наверное, даже мозги деформировались, и гормоны работают по-другому!  
— Хэй, это обидно вообще-то.  
— Нам нужен секс.  
— Сейчас?  
— Немедленно.  
— Пап? Тони? — Из дома доносятся голоса детей.  
— Отбой. Но не думай, что отвертишься от меня. — Тони быстро целует Стива в щеку и встает, торопливо приглаживает волосы и одергивает запачканную футболку.  
Роджерс чувствует себя ужасно неловко и в то же время ужасно довольным.

Часть 11

Что есть семья?  
Вряд ли это понятие включает в себя обеспокоенную лучшую подругу, которая спрашивает:  
— Он тебя бьет?  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? Стив меня бьет зачем?  
— Ну не знаю. Все, что ты вытворяешь в последнее время, похоже на помешательство! И я подумала, может он тебя принуждает… — Пеппер ненадолго замолкает, обдумывая варианты. — Слушай, о таком не говорят. Общество закрывает глаза на проблему, и многие жертвы абьюзеров думают, что сами виноваты в своем положении. Абьюзивные отношения — это не что иное, как насилие. И признаться в таком — это не слабость. Тебе не за что себя наказывать.  
— Пепс, Стив не применяет по отношению ко мне никакие виды насилия. Честно. Вообще, я думаю, что, если и есть среди нас абьюзер, так это я. Я закатываю истерики, я дуюсь, я стыжу, призываю к ответу, клянчу и угрожаю.  
— Но ты и жертвуешь большим. Оно того стоит?  
— Да. Единственное, в чем я не сомневаюсь. Оно того стоит.  
Пикап паркуется у въезда в гараж, и из машины выходит Стив, вытаскивает с заднего сиденья походный рюкзак и идет по дорожке к дому.  
— Останешься на ужин?  
— Пожалуй, я лучше поеду. — Пеппер встает со скамейки и протягивает руку подошедшему Стиву. — Привет.  
— Привет.  
Поттс думает, что, даже когда Стив так лучезарно улыбается, он все равно не похож на добродушного соседа, он, скорее, напоминает задиру, известного на весь двор. Хотя, может, не знай она, что этот человек — лучший снайпер в истории вооруженных сил страны, она бы отнеслась к нему по-другому. Или, может, не будь этих шрамов.  
— Пеппер считает, что меня нужно спасать.  
— Скорее, это меня нужно спасать от тебя. — С этими словами Стив закидывает тяжелую руку на плечи Тони и притягивает его к себе, наваливаясь и напирая.  
У Роджерса своеобразная манера проявлять собственническую натуру. Со временем Тони привык, но он все же надеется когда-нибудь приучить Стива обнимать его чуть более нежно. А то сейчас, право, как медведь, ей-богу! Хотя в сексе партнера внимательнее и ласковее Роджерса у Тони не было. Тут, скорее, дело в том, что Стив несколько теряется в этих отношениях. Обнимать Старка за плечи или за талию? Открывать ли перед ним двери? Пододвигать стул? Помогать надеть пальто? Брать за руку на людях? Дарить цветы или нет? Признаться, Тони все равно, ему комфортно при любом раскладе: ухаживает ли он или обхаживают его. Но он не может отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за смущенным Роджерсом.

Что есть семья?  
Совместные ужины за разговорами о том, стоит ли Питеру разослать письма во все колледжи подряд или дать себе год времени, чтобы определиться с выбором точнее. Радость от того, что Молли больше не мучат сны о смерти и болезни. Плохие дни все еще случаются, иногда Пит влипает в драки, иногда Молли боится оставаться в одиночестве, но счастливых дней, как ни крути, гораздо больше.

Что есть семья?  
Размолвки. А куда ж без них. Тони думает, что ругаться — это отвратительно, и раз они это делают, значит, с ними что-то не так. Все эти журналы о семейной психологии твердят нам, что люди, выбравшие друг друга, непременно должны жить в идеальной гармонии.  
Стив смотрит на это по-другому. Он считает, что размолвки — это неотъемлемая часть поиска компромисса. Один из способов понять друг друга. Не самый лучший, конечно, но тоже вполне себе вариант. А все глянцевые фото семеек с фальшивыми улыбками можно слать в топку.  
— Смотри, что у меня. — Стив заговорщицки понижает голос и подзывает Тони к себе.  
Заинтригованный Старк подвигается к нему.  
— Давай руку.  
— Глаза закрыть?  
— Нет, можешь так.  
Тони поначалу с интересом наблюдает за манипуляциями Стива, но постепенно любопытство сменяется страхом.  
Роджерс надевает Тони обручальное кольцо на безымянный палец.  
Пока вспотевший от ужаса Старк пытается сказать хоть слово, довольный Стив разглядывает получившееся.  
— Нравится?  
— Что это? — хриплым голосом спрашивает Тони.  
— Смотри, как точно я угадал с размером. Здорово!  
— Ты купил мне кольцо.  
— Ну да. А что? — Стив внимательнее всматривается в Тони.  
— Как тебе такое в голову пришло?  
— Я шел мимо магазина. — Стив уже было собирается рассказать, что там оказались грандиозные скидки, и им сказочно повезло, но выражение лица Тони заставляет его притормозить с правдой. — Шел я, значит, мимо магазина, думал о тебе… о нас. О нас я думал. И… решил купить. Сделать из тебя так сказать… честного человека, — гораздо тише и неувереннее тянет Стив, с опаской глядя на хмурящегося Старка. После неуверенного смеха Стив решает, что лучше всего сейчас заткнуться.  
— Знаешь, а я вот мечтал об этом. — Тони сует руку с кольцом на пальце под нос Стиву и для верности даже трясет ею. — И это что-то должно значить и для тебя тоже. Мне не нужно кольцо, только чтобы было.  
Старк агрессивно стаскивает кольцо с пальца, но оно застревает. Пока он пыхтит, пытаясь снять кольцо и одновременно с этим отбивается от мешающего ему Роджерса, тот пытается удержаться от смеха. Скрутить Тони не составит труда, но нужды в этом ведь нет.  
— Подожди. Ну погоди же ты! Эй! Мы живем вместе уже год, и, несмотря на периодические попытки прибить друг друга и лютое желание разгромить тут все и разнести друг другу башку, мы как-то ведь умудряемся этого не делать. И я правда шел по улице после смены, я не видел тебя три гребаные недели, я скучал по детям, переживал, как там Питер сдает итоговые тесты, ты попросил захватить по пути тостовые хлебцы, а у меня тяжеленный рюкзак, и я в грязной форме, но за тостами ведь я зашел, и — тут этот магазин. И меня таким счастьем затопило, ты бы знал… Ощущением безграничной полноты жизни. Еще и скидки на обручальные кольца!  
— Роджерс! — Тони кусает его за руку, но вырваться ему не удается, Стив гораздо тяжелее и быстрее. Они только сползают ниже на диван.  
— Я посчитал это знаком. Смерть Полы разрушила мою жизнь, но в тот день, стоя у прилавка с обручальными кольцами, я вставил последний элемент на место, паззл снова сошелся, вот что это, — Стив указывает на кольцо, — значит для меня. Выходи за меня, м?  
— Ладно, но, если кто спросит, ты встал на колени, протянул кольцо в коробочке, кстати, ее придется докупить, и все это происходило на смотровой площадке. Вечером.  
— Договорились. — Стив склоняется за поцелуем.  
— Я все время думал, что, когда этот день произойдет, я буду калечной заменой Полы. — Тони упирается Стиву в грудь руками и отклоняет голову, избегая прикосновений.  
— Тебе не нужно пытаться ее нам заменить. Все равно ведь не выйдет. Тебе достаточно быть в нашей жизни. Быть собой и быть рядом. — Стив вклинивается коленом, вынуждая Тони раздвинуть ноги. Он ложится сверху, и Тони становится тяжеловато дышать. — Как тебе такой план?  
— Звучит вполне осуществимо. — Тони думает, что кольцо все-таки нужно поменять на размер больше.

Что такое семья?  
Замечать чудеса вокруг и учить этому друг друга.  
Свадебную церемонию они проводят на пепелище, где когда-то команда Стива едва не погибла.  
— Все спрашивают: почему я настаивал на том, чтобы провести церемонию именно здесь. Вот почему. — Стив оглядывает обломки деревьев, серые обгоревшие стволы и черный плотный пепел под ногами. — Кажется, здесь одни руины и нет ничего хорошего. Но взгляните внимательнее, — он отходит чуть дальше и принимается что-то раскапывать носком туфли, — и становится понятно, что это не конец. Это только часть пути. И что-то хорошее непременно здесь появится, нужно лишь время.  
Там, где Стив расчистил землю, виднеются побеги травы. На фоне черного пепла зелень кажется неестественно яркой.  
— Вот, что ты для меня, Тони. Доказательство того, что разрушения значат обновление. Какими бы сокрушительными они не казались нам поначалу.  
На этом моменте Лора плачет.

Что значит семья?  
Наверное, ревность. Тони еще предстоит долгий путь к осознанию, что Стив не только отец и муж, но и друг, наставник, помощник, командир, инструктор и множество других ролей. Это не преуменьшает значение семьи для Роджерса, но отнимает какую-то часть его времени.  
— Роуди, да он там гребаная рок-звезда! — ноет Тони в трубку после посещения клуба для ветеранов боевых действий.  
— Он подписал новый контракт?  
— Нет.  
— Так и в чем проблема тогда? Он обеспечивал прикрытие, в зоне боевых действий это многое значит. Вполне понятно, почему они так относятся к нему.  
— Я понимаю. Просто… с ними ему есть о чем поговорить.  
— А с тобой не о чем?  
— Когда наблюдаешь за ним на этих групповых занятиях, кажется, что да. Что мы вообще разные. И вся наша семейная жизнь — это какая-то галлюцинация!  
— Ты никогда не спрашивал, почему он зовет тебя с собой туда?  
— Я его заземляю. Так он сказал. Я балласт.  
— Почему сразу балласт? Ты доказательство того, что все, что он пережил, не зря. Ты его заземляешь, то есть даешь опору ему и помогаешь другим понять, что оттуда можно выбраться, жить дальше, быть счастливым.  
— Звучит убедительно.  
— Так и есть, дурная башка. Ты не можешь его зациклить на себе и сам зацикливаться не обязан. Иначе это не любовь, а помешательство. Я бы даже сказал, болезнь.  
— Мне постоянно кажется, что его уведут.  
— Не переживай. Не уведут. Роджерс из ответственных. И уж если выбрал тебя, то на попятный не пойдет.  
— Ты говоришь, чтобы меня утешить.  
— Ладно, запри его на засов, спрячь от всего мира. Посмотрим, насколько счастливы вы будете.  
— Ты не думал о карьере семейного психолога?  
— В последнее время из-за разговоров с тобой все чаще думаю, что выбрал не ту стезю в жизни.  
— Тони, Лора рожает. — Стив находит Тони в комнате. — Я поеду. Ты со мной?  
— Роудс, я перезвоню. — Старк откладывает телефон. — Да, я поеду.  
Много позже Тони внезапно подумает, почему вообще они туда все поехали. Всей командой с семьями. Но на месте в тот момент у него даже мысли не возникает отказаться. Их Лора рожает, нельзя остаться в стороне, и это кажется таким естественным и правильным.  
Клинт боится и переживает больше, чем, собственно, сама роженица. Когда Стив и Тони приезжают, Клинт выбегает из дома первым и запрыгивает в машину, в то время как Лора идет позади, запирает входную дверь и несет в руке свой «тревожный чемоданчик» со всем необходимым.  
— Документы? — Стив подходит к Лоре и забирает у нее сумку.  
— Во внешнем кармане. — Лора опирается о руку подошедшего Тони, и они все идут к машине.  
— Боже, она рожает! — вопит Клинт.  
— У меня отошли воды. Интервал схваток еще достаточный, думаю, мы как раз успеем доехать и оформиться в больнице. Я позвонила своему врачу, она нас ждет. Дорогой, хватит трястись. Я рожаю, а не умираю.  
— Ни слова о смерти! — бледный как полотно Клинт хватает жену за руку.  
— Остальные ждут нас в больнице, — сообщает Стив, переговорив с Сэмом по телефону.  
Когда они приезжают, Клинт снова убегает куда-то вперед, Тони и Стиву приходится позаботиться самим о Лоре.  
— Сразу видно, что опытный отец, — одобрительно тянет Тор, похлопывая Стива по плечу. Тот сдержанно кивает, с сочувствием глядя на ходящего из угла в угол Клинта. Лору увели в палату.  
— Когда Пола рожала Молли, Стив упал в обморок, — с каменным лицом рушит весь образ Роджерса Баки.  
Наташа прыскает в кулак, но тут же делает невозмутимое лицо.  
Они все, кроме Клинта, сидят рядком на скамьях у двери в палату.  
— Интересно, это очень больно? — с тревогой спрашивает Тони, беря Стива за руку.  
— Роды сравнимы с одновременным переломом семнадцати костей. — Брюс поправляет очки. — Не знаю, как проводились исследования, но так говорят.  
— Жуть. — Старк приваливается к плечу Стива.  
— Я как-то ломал руку, мне хватило. Не хочу, знать каково это, когда ломаются семнадцать костей разом. — Сэм передергивает плечами.  
Они сидят все тесно прижавшись друг другу, многие держатся за руки, они взволнованы и по-настоящему обеспокоены.  
Это не одна из граней их жизни, и Тони вдруг понимает, о чем ему пытался втолковать Роуди.  
Это и есть быть семьей.  
Все это значит быть семьей. Находить компромиссы, вместе переживать трудные времена, радоваться успехам и смотреть не на друг друга, но в одном направлении.

Тони чинит слетевшую солнечную панель Лапы, сидя на крыльце, дети поливают газон, и никто не подходит к телефону, звонящему в глубине дома.  
Стив в это время слушает сообщение на собственном автоответчике.  
— Хэй! К сожалению…  
— Ни Питер.  
— Ни Молли.  
— Ни Тони.  
— Ни Стив не могут подойти к телефону, так что вам придется оставить нам сообщение после сигнала.  
— Пи-ип!  
Вот, чтобы послушать этот «пи-ип», сказанный нестройным хором, Стив и завел себе привычку звонить на домашний телефон из командировок.  
Почему-то это неизменно его успокаивает, что бы ни происходило вокруг, какой бы тяжелой ни была ситуация на пожаре.  
Стив закрывает глаза и представляет себе детей и Тони, что-то делающих на лужайке перед домом, Лапа, как пить дать, норовит помочь и только мешает, а над ними развевается флаг с призывом любить жизнь.  
Люби жизнь.  
Делай жизнь лучше.  
Украшай все вокруг себя.  
Вернись домой.  
Стив думает, что в этом и заключается счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> * Roger — вас понял. В объединенном армейско-морском фонетическом алфавите для «R» используется не «Romeo», a «Roger».
> 
> * 120 градусов даны по Фаренгейту. Равны примерно 49 градусам Цельсия.
> 
> * 2100 ярдов — 1920 метров.


End file.
